Astro Boy 2: To Know the Unknown
by AstroGirl101
Summary: Its been 3 months since the battle with the Peacekeeper and Astro thought his life couldn't get any better. His father accepted him back home, he has a bunch of great friends by his side, and he has even gone back to school were almost everyone seems to appreciate him. But how will his life change when a mysterious object, or rather, a mysterious SOMEONE, crash lands on earth? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Astro Boy 2: To Know the Unknown

**A/N: Hello readers! *Crowd Applauds* Ah thank you, thank you hehe! Well anyhoo I have finally decided to write my own AB Fanfiction! I'm pretty sure it will be as AWSOME as I am planning on making it, but since it is my first story EVER, it won't be as EXTRAVIGANT as other stories, but let us just hope it turns out that way and-**

**Astro: Blah Blah Blahhhh! Can we please just get on with the story! You're giving me anxiety!**

**Me: ? How the heck did you get in- ah never mind… So sit back, relax, eat a bucket of cheese, and enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sleep, Annoyance, and Disobedience**

It has been about three months since Astro defeated the Peacekeeper (and that weird orange squid alien thing), and things seemed to be going well now for our little robot friend. Things had started to change for the better and Astro couldn't be happier. His father, Dr. Tenma, was more than happy to have him back, and even though he knew Astro wasn't the real Toby, he was alright with it. He openly gave Astro his love & devotion, and had accepted him for what he was and what he has become, a hero.

The sun had rose high in the sky above Metro City, and the citizens had already begun their regular daily routines. Although, Astro, was still in his bed fast asleep. Dr. Tenma and Orrin were already in the dining room starting their day. Dr. Tenma was busy reading a couple schematics for a new project he was working on, to try and help his beloved city get back in the air. So far, he wasn't having any luck. The systems that helped Metro City to be airborne were completely shot and destroyed from the battle with the Peacekeeper, so as of now, he thought it would take at least a year to fully repair them.

Sighing in frustration, Dr. Tenma decided to take a little break and continue eating his breakfast. But as he was eating, sudden realization occurred to him as he noticed an empty chair next to him, where his son usually ate. "Uh, Orrin? ," asked Dr. Tenma "Where is Astro?"

"Oh, I gave him an extra 10 minutes of sleep that he had requested for." replied the robot.

"And when exactly was that?" asked the concerned father.

"7:00am" replied Orrin happily. Dr. Tenma then glanced at the clock, then back to Orrin.

"*sighs* it's 7:40am now, Orrin." Orrins eyes began to glitch as he stared blankly at the clock. With a light sigh, Orrin wheeled out the room, heading towards Astros, leaving Dr. Tenma with a slight smile on his face, and shaking his head at Orrins carelessness. As Orrin entered Astros bedroom, he was surprised to see that Astro hadn't moved an inch since he had last came to wake him. _'Poor Master To-uh Astro, he must be very tired, but unfortunately, Master Astro has school' _thought Orrin.

"Master Astro! Wake up now!" yelled Orrin. "Mmmmm, 10 more minutes…." mumbled Astro, as his head was still buried in his pillow.

"You asked for an extra 10 minutes over a half hour ago! You need to get up now and get ready for school!" Astro just ignored Orrin and continued sleeping. Orrin then snatched off the covers that Astro was using.

"Mmmmmm!"

"Astro!"

"What!?" mumbled Astro.

"Get, up!"

"No." said Astro.

"No!?" replied Orrin, getting slightly irritated by Astros behavior.

"No." said Astro nonchalantly. Astro just loved to push Orrins buttons from time to time, and just get him irritated. For some reason, he found joy in watching and hearing how Orrin reacted when he didn't obey him. And Orrin just hated waking him up every morning when he had school. The reason for that, was because Dr. Tenma knew just how annoying and complicated it was to get his son out of bed in the morning, and he felt that it was way too early to have to deal with his immaturity every morning, so he simply just gave Orrin that duty. What a great dad don't you think?

Seeing how Astro wasn't listening to Orrin's requests, Orrin decided to try another tactic. "*sighs*, well the I guess I'll just have to call back Miss Cora and, tell her that you'll be unable to meet her for breakfast because you want to sleep more." said Orrin as he began to wheel out the room. Astros eyes immediately shot open and jumped out of bed.

"I'M UP! I'M UP! DON'T CALL HER, I'M UP!" yelled Astro anxiously.

"AHA! You're out of bed! Now go get dressed and ready for school. You wasted enough time as it is." replied Orrin as he wheeled out the room happily, knowing that, that old trick of his to get Astro out of bed worked once again.

"Man! I can't believe I fell for that again!" groaned Astro angrily. Seeing how he was defeated, he decided to just go ahead and get dressed. He then walked into the bathroom and began to rinse the sleep off his face. As he was drying his face he then found himself just staring at his appearance in the mirror. A smile began to bleed onto his face as he began to remember when he first found out what he thought, was impossible.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Ugh! Hold still Astro!" yelled Dr. Tenma_

"_Arggh! What's the point of even doing this dad! I know that robots can't grow! No matter how advanced!" replied Astro. He was currently being held by his father against a wall which seemed to had, a tall measuring ruler next to it?_

"_Oh? Then what do say to these 2 inches that you seemed to of grown in the past month and a half hmm?"_

"..._*GASPS* " gasped Astro in an excited tone._

_**-Flash Back End-**_

Yup, it was official! Astro Tenma, was growing! The day he found out was the happiest day ever for him (besides meeting Cora and his dad accepting him of course). His mind was racing that entire night, about how excited he was to be able to grow up and get old, just like his friends would. He didn't know how it was possible, but he and his father believed that it had something to with the blue core. It was making him more Human! Smiling at thought, Astro then exited the bathroom and began rummaging through his closet for some clothes to wear. He pulled out a pair of dark grey jeans, a white T-Shirt with a line of red stitching going down the left side, and his favorite blue and red jacket.

But as he started to get dressed, he just couldn't help but start to think about Cora. After the Peacekeeper battle, Cora had no longer cared if Astro was a robot or not. She liked him for who he was. And ever since Cora had moved back in with her parents she has been able to spend a lot more time with Astro which he loved. However, Zane, Sludge and Widget remained living with Hamegg at his orphanage. But by remembering how Astro had saved his life from almost being crushed by ZOG, he felt the need to apologize to him and show him his gratitude. With that, Astro has been given the privilege to come by and visit them as much as he wants. And about 2 months ago, Cora, even Zane, Sludge and Widget, had surprised him by announcing that they would be in the Metro City School district more often, since they have been given they have all been given the opportunity to go to school! Knowing this, Astro went to his father and begged him kneeling down on his knees, to put him back in school instead of being home schooled (also considering the fact that his father was now going back to work), inorder to spend more time with his friends. Especially Cora. Luckily for him, his father was more than happy to oblige. Tenma was thinking about it, even before his son had asked him. He thought that it was best for him to be surrounded by more children, so that he can live a more normal life, especially since the majority of the citizens of Metro City accepted Astro for what he is. So he found no problem in allowing him to attend school again.

After day dreaming, Astros mind snapped back into reality, and he began to proceed into the dining room. Astro then glanced at his father and greeted him. "Hey, Dad," then he glared at Orrin "Orrin." said Astro rudely. "Good Morning, Son" replied his father. They both just smiled at him. Astro took the seat that he normally sat in next to his father, and sat down. He started to bang on the table lightly, wondering where his breakfast was.

"Soo, Orrin," he shrugged "Where's my food?"

"Oh! Your food! Yes I have your food!" He wheeled out the kitchen with just one object in his hands . Dr. Tenma smiled, knowing exactly what Orrin was planning on doing.  
"Growing little robots need the most important meal of the day." said Orrin. Astro smiled (thinking that he always gets what he wants), but his smile began to drop into a deep and confused frown once Orrin had set the small glass of orange juice down right in front of him.

"Go ahead Astro. 'BREAKFAST'." said Orrin sternly. Astro narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Orrin in an annoyed manor.

"….Your kidding me right?"

"No Astro, he's not kidding you." answered Dr. Tenma for Orrin. "You were supposed to be out of bed by 7:00am. If you had gotten up and ready the first time Orrin came to wake you, you would have had plenty of time to eat breakfast," Astro crossed his arms & slouched down in his chair, getting a little annoyed and not in the mood for one of his father's lectures about disobedience, and the consequences that come with it. Yeah, boring right?

"You can choose to drink it or go without absolutely anything until lunch, Astro." said his father.

"Better decide quickly now because, oh! Will you look at the time! School starts at 8:30am it is now 8:15! We better get going, don't want to be late now." said Orrin in a 'encouraging' tone.

Astro just glared at both of them, drank his so called 'Breakfast', got up and grabbed his school bag and began to walk out the door to the car not saying a single word. Orrin chuckling and following behind him. "Have a good day at school!" shouted his father before the door closed.

"_Yeah, this is gonna be a looonngg day…"_ thought Astro to himself.

**A/N: Yeaaahhh I have done it! Chapter 1 is now completed! *Crowd Cheers***

**Astro: ….. Orange Juice? That's all I get for breakfast is a freakin' small glass of Orange Juice!**

**Me: Yeah well, you should of woke up on time sleepy head :p**

**Astro: YOU MADE ME DO THAT HELLOO! YOU WROTE THE CHAP!**

**Me: Whatever, enough of your excuses! I'm tryin' to talk to my fellow readers here!**

**Astro: -_-….**

**That's better, well I hope you all liked my first chapter. I know it seemed pretty descriptive with less dialogue, but that's just because this chapter is really a 'filler in' chap. I'm pretty sure that my next chapters have much more dialogue. Oh and also, I'm supposed to be staring school really soon so I won't be able to update so often since I'll be really busy with school work, but no worries, I WILL be updating, just not so often. I just wanted to start my story and sorry if it's rather short. So please don't hate me if it takes me a week or two more another chapter *holds up small kitten for defense*. Well that's all for now! Hope you liked it and please continue to R&R! You can even PM me if you have any questions or concerns but please no critiques, this is my first story so I'm new to this. Thanks for reading! – AstroGirl101**


	2. Chapter 2: Power Faliures

**A/N: Hey! I hope this was a quick update, I just had this chapter in my head and I wanted to get it typed up before I forgot it and that wouldn't be fun. I've always had trouble remembering so much off the top of my head but I mean come on, who hasn't? So without further ado, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Power Failures**

* * *

"Have a good day at school Master Astro!" yelled Orrin as he began to drive away.

"It's just Astro! *sighs* whatever" said Astro as he began to walk into the school yard.

As he was walking, he just couldn't help but stare at the other kids who were giving him strange looks. They weren't mean glares, they were more of the type of stares that people gave when they were excited to see someone. As he was about to say something, a girl with long blonde hair tackled Astro onto the ground. "AH! What the-"Astro was cut off by the girls rambling.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I can't believe I'm touching THE Astro Boy! I just can't get over it you're like SUPER CUTE and-!"

"EMILY! WE GO THROUGH THIS LIKE EVERYDAY CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!" shouted Astro.

"Oh oh ok sorry *giggles*, bye Astro! I'll see you in PE!" yelled the blonde in a 'flirty' tone as she skipped into the building. Astro groaned as he got back up to his feet and continued scanning the schoolyard for his friends. He smiled as he heard the voice of a familiar friend.

"HEY ASTRO! OVER HERE!" yelled Zane as he was waving his hands back and forth to get his attention. Astro quickly jogged over to him and gave him a knuckle punch. "Hey Zane…" Astro glanced around him wondering where the others were. "Where's Cora and Widget an-"

"She's walking them to the other side of the building to the middle school. We THOUGHT we'd have enough time to chat with you before school." said Zane curiously. "Sorry, I over slept." said Astro as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude that's like the third time this week!"

"Hey! It's hard being a super hero you know?"

"I guess. Sorry dude, I didn't think about that." They began to walk towards the school building.

"It's ok. At least I know that people actually appreciate what I do." replied Astro.

**RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

"Uh oh, I better get going to math class. Mr. Mustachio gets angry when I'm always late for his class" said Astro. "Yeah, well I got ELA now so I'll see ya in history class!" yelled Zane as he ran down the hall. "See Ya!" shouted Astro. He then proceeded to his locker to retrieve a couple USB's for his classes, when suddenly he was startled by someone.

"BOO!"

"AHH! What! Who!?-"

"*giggles"

"Oh, it's just you Cora." said Astro with a smile. She punched his shoulder playfully as they began to walk to class together.

"So what's the big idea Astro, why were you late this morning?" questioned Cora.

"Over Slept." said Astro sheepishly. "Hmm, well I can't blame you. I heard on the news the other night that you captured two runaway robbers?" asked Cora. "Yeah they stole from the City Bank and man could they run." said Astro amusingly. "Well I am grateful for what you're doing to keep the City safe Astro," she kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Because we all know that we would all be in complete chaos without you." said Cora as she entered Mr. Mustachio's class with the other students. "T-Thanks C-Cora." replied Astro as his face began to blush a little as he followed behind her into class.

* * *

It was almost time for lunch, but Astro was just finishing up in his History class with Zane. Their history teacher Miss Rondell, was giving a presentation about the deceased founders of Metro City. She wore a black knee length skirt with red stiletto heels and a white dress shirt and jacket, with here Brown hair swept up into a neat bun. She was one of the more kinder teachers in the school. She loved children and always wanted to teach them new things (I wish some of my teachers were like that -_-).

"And that is another reason why, students, that the past founders of this City are still remembered today and-" Suddenly the lights in the classroom began to flicker and the main screen where she was giving the presentation had shut off automatically. The students in the class were looking all around, and "Huh's?" and "What's?" were echoed throughout the classroom.

Miss Rondell started to mess with her computer, to try and get the smart board back online (we use that at my school but for the story, it's way more advanced hehe), but she wasn't having any luck. "That's odd? Wonder what happened to it?" she murmured to herself. Out of nowhere, the lights completely shut off, but no one seemed to care due to the fact that it was very sunny outside.

**RIIIINNNNNNGGGG!**

"Oh the bell. Well sorry students, looks like will have to continue this presentation on Monday once the computer up and running. So you have no homework for this weekend, class dismissed!" said Miss Rondell. The kids ran out the class room cheering, as Astro and Zane walked out slowly heading to lunch, discussing what had just happened.

"Dude that was weird." said Zane. "Tell me about it. Wonder what could've caused it."

"Who knows, at least we don't have any history homework for the weekend." said Zane happily.

"Yeah that's true." replied Astro.

* * *

At lunch, Astro, Cora and Zane all sat together, along with some of their other friends that they had met in the beginning of the school year, Jeremy, Liberty and Erica. "Jeremy, are you really gonna take pictures of us while were eating to?" asked Cora. "Sorry guys, I'll set it down for now. It's just, its sooo awesome!" said Jeremy. Jeremy was I guess you can say, the NERD of the group. He usually wore blue shirt with a black vest and jeans, with glasses and dress shoes. Although he did always wear a very stylish hat. He had big green eyes and dark brown hair. His dad had just recently bought him a new camera for getting straight A's for the last marking period, and it was pretty obvious how much he loved it. "Humph, at least you didn't have Chemistry with him! He took pictures of every little thing that I did!" said Liberty. Now she was the more complicated one in the group. She has a more tough personality and she's a bit of a rebel, but she is quite a great friend to have. She had hazel eyes and short brown hair, and normally wore black and red clothing. She was also very sporty, so she would always wear sneakers. On many occasions she would wear sports jerseys and sweatshirts. She was pretty much a major tomboy, but rumor has it that she secretly liked Jeremy o.O. And then there was Erica. Now she wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but she was very sweet and kind to everyone. She also gives pretty good advice to whoever needs it. That's probably because she spends most of her time reading magazines. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which was always kept curly but she didn't care (lol rhyme hehe!). She usually wore pale colored skirts and polo shirts with pink shoes.

"Hey Astro do you think the desert cart is full yet?" asked Erica. "I dunno, let's go check." They began to proceed to where the deserts were served, but as they got closer to it, they noticed the cart was, empty? They both glanced at each other with curiosity written on their faces and without saying a word, they went over to talk to Rosa, who was the head cook in the kitchen.

"Hey Rosa!" they both said simultaneously. "Oh hey kids, did you want seconds of the spaghetti?"

"Uh no, we were actually wondering why the desert cart was empty." said Astro.

"Oh I'm sorry dears but there won't be any deserts served today." said Rosa.

"*gasps* But, why not!?" asked Erica in shock.

"The oven is on the blink. I can't make cakes or cookies or anything, heck the time won't even show! Don't exactly know what happened to it, I mean it was working just fine this morning!" replied Rosa.

"That's weird… that was also happening in my history class earlier. All the lights shut off even the smart board." said Astro.

"Eh, I don't know what to tell ya deary. Maybe the school has a blown fuse somewhere. Hopefully I can have someone come by this weekend to fix the oven by Monday because I know how who kids feel about Macaroon Mondays!" said Rosa as she walked away to continue her work. Astro and Erica glanced at each other, and started to walk back to the others.

"WHA-! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO DESERTS!" yelled Zane. "The oven isn't working. "said Astro.

"But Rosa said that she'll try to get someone to fix it by Monday." continued Erica as she rubbed her nails against her chest. "HUH, SHE BETTER!" replied Zane rudely. "Clam down Zane, if the oven's not working then it's not working, it's not the end of the world." said Cora as she rolled her eyes. "IN MY WORLD IT IS!" said Zane. Before they knew it, lunch was over and it was time for PE.

* * *

As all the students who were currently in this class gathered in the gym in their gym uniforms, Astro was busy hiding behind Cora from you know who. "Uhh, Astro? What are yo-"Cora was cut off by Astro 'SHUSHING' her. "SHHHHH! Im tryin to hide from-"

"YOOHOOO! ASTROOO!" shouted none other than the obsessive Emily. "Awww are you trying to hide from meee? That is soooo cute!"

"Uh Cora? Alittle help please?" whispered Astro as Emily was getting much closer to him. Cora immediately stepped right in front of her, causing Emily to give her a rude scowl. "Eww, what do you want surface dweller?"

"It's obvious Astro wants nothing to do with you, so why don't you just skedaddle on back to the ditch you crawled out of." said Cora in a happy little voice. "Oh please!? Like he even wants to hang out with-"

"*whistle blows* ALRIGHT STUDENTS LETS GET TO PICKING TEAMS FOR FOOTBALL!" yelled their gym teacher Mr. Liam. He was a very husky man with medium sized muscles, short black hair and small dark grey eyes, average adult height.

"Humph. Your lucky class is starting scavenger, bye Astro *blows an air kiss*." said Emily as she walked back to her friends.

"Thanks Cora"

"No problem Astro." They both stared back at each other which felt like an eternity when suddenly,

"*whistle blows* TENMA! ANDERSON! IN LINE NOW!" shouted Mr. Liam (hehe Anderson)

They both snapped back into reality, and quickly ran in line with the others. "Alright now I am going to pick two team captains. Uhhh let's see hmmm uhhh Liberty is one," "YES!" she jumped from the line and next to Mr. Liam. "…and Kenneth you'll be the other." Kenneth shrugged "Whatever you say coach." He walked up from the line as well. Kenneth was known as one of the 'Popular' kids in the high school, but was also known as a big jerk from time to time. He was so muscular, but he was tall.

"Alright, ladies first, Liberty pick your first team member." said Mr. Liam.

"Ok uh, Cora!" Cora smiled and quickly walked over to her side. "Ok, your turn Kenneth."

"Umm Steven"

"Astro" he jogged up to her team, happy to be on Cora's side. "Alright now Astro you know the rules!?" asked Mr. Liam. "Yes sir." In order for the games they played at gym to be fair, Astro wasn't allowed to use super speed or strength, or anything in general that would help the team win. He's actually become quite good at not using too much of his abilities.

"I pick Emily" continued Kenneth. "Phew…" mumbled Astro.

"Zane"

"Jordan"

"Jeremy"

"Ashley"

"Erica"

"Laurence"

"Caitlin..." This continued on until there were no more players to pick for their teams.

"ALRIGHTY THEN LET'S PLAY SOME FOOTBALL!*whistle blows*"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building was the middle school where Sludge and Widget were currently in their Computer Studies class. Mr. Johnson was a young man in his early 30's who normally wore a striped dress shirt and black pants. Brown eyes, and short curly brown hair. "Ok students please be quiet now, today we are going to continue from where we left off yesterday, can anyone tell me what that was?" Widgets hand was the first to be raised. "Uh, yes! Widget?"

"We were learning the properties of what 'ctrl alt delete' can do." answered Widget smartly. "Yes very good Widget." replied Mr. Johnson. Sludge turned his head to face his sister. "Kiss up." he whispered to his sister. She then stuck her tongue out at him and glanced back to her computer.

"Ok so if you can all please turn on your computers to the main screen and we'll get started with the lesson." All the students began to give curious looks as they tried to turn their computers on, but they remained off. A boy named Kevin raised his hand in question. "Yes Kevin, there a problem?" "Uh sir my computer won't turn on." said Kevin as he continued to press the on button. "Yeah, mine won't turn on either." said Sludge. Next thing you know, all the kids in the class were complaining how their computers weren't working either. "That's strange?" said Mr. Johnson.

Things in the gym weren't looking to good either. The Jumbo Tron that was keeping score for the teams goals was malfunctioning. Numbers were changing at a fast speed like there was no tomorrow, until suddenly…

**VOOOOOM**

It completely turned off. Everyone stopped playing and looked toward it in surprise. "*whistle blows* ALRIGHT CLASS DISSMESSED!" yelled Mr. Liam in concern. "But we didn't even finish the game!" shouted a boy named Marcus. "Then we'll continue Monday, but for now go change and head to your next class!"

"What do you think caused that Astro?" asked Cora. "Eh, maybe it was running out of power or something. It HAS been on all day." replied Astro. "That could be the reason. We all know how lazy Mr. Liam is to go up there and turn the Jumbo Tron ON and OFF between classes, so he probably just left it on." stated Liberty. "Exactly." agreed Astro.

By now it was the end of the day and kids started to flood out of the building running to their cars or to catch the Metro Bus, and some starting to walk home. Astro and his friends were at the school gates saying their goodbyes and starting to go home as well. "So you, Zane and the twins are still coming over tomorrow right?" asked Astro to Cora. "Yup, we'll be there by 6:00pm. My dad is driving us all and he'll pick us up too." replied Cora. "Great!"

**BEEP BEEP!**

Astro glanced around to see Orrin now standing by the Limo waving at Astro to come. "I'll be there in a second!" shouted Astro. He glanced back to Cora. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." said Astro sheepishly. " Indeed you will *giggles*." They gave each other a goodbye hug for, quite a long time. Zane rolled his eyes. "Ugh! You guys act like you'll never see each other again! We'll be at your house tomorrow!" yelled Zane impatiently. "Aww don't be jealous Zane." teased Cora. "Oh Please I am anything BUT jealous, it's just you always help walk the twins back to Hameggs with me!" defended Zane. "Ok bossy pants, See ya Astro!" yelled Cora. "See ya! Oh and tell the twins I said 'Hi' too!" "Will do!" replied Zane. And with that Astro went to the car with Orrin and drove off.

**A/N: Sorry i had to do some quick editing :{ but all in all...Boom Baby! I have done it yet again! Ok, just a couple notes here. So that everyone is clear, Zane,Cora and Astro are all in the 9****th**** grade along with Jeremy, Liberty and Erica (including some of the other side characters such as Emily and Kenneth),there all 13 in this, and Sludge and Widget are in the 6****th**** grade. There are meant to be 10 in my story. Well hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R hehehe or else I will find you and steal all your pudding -_-…. JK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: DID YOU SEE THAT IN THE SKY!?**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 3! Bon appétit! – Wait… isn't that for food? ( -. -)…**

* * *

It was late Saturday afternoon and Cora's father, Mr. Anderson, was driving Cora, Zane and the twins to Astros place for his little get together. "Argh, are we there yet!?" pouted Zane. "Yeah dad it's been like half an hour, we've should've been there by now!" pointed out Cora. "I'm sorry kids, but we won't get there sooner if this traffic continues." replied her father. "Hmm, wonder what's causing it?" asked Sludge. A couple minutes have passed and their car was in close range to the front of were the traffic was clearing. There, was a crossing guard directing the traffic that the group knew and saw every day when they would walk to school. His name was Mr. Mason. He was a fairly large man with a mustache, and he was currently in his crossing guard uniform. "Hey, why don't we ask Mr. Mason what's going on." suggested Zane. Mr. Anderson clicked a button which rolled down the front and back windows so that they can talk to him. "Hey Mr. Mason!" yelled the kids simultaneously. "Good afternoon Mr. Mason." said Cora's father. He turned around and gave them all a small wave. "Oh, hello kids, Mr. Anderson." he replied tiredly. "Sorry to bother you Mason, you seem very busy but, we were all just wondering, do you know what's causing all this traffic?" asked Mr. Anderson. "Ah yes! These traffic lights aren't working for some strange reason!" he shrugged and pointed upwards to the lights. In the car they all looked up to see, and noticed that he was right! The traffic lights weren't showing any color whether it be red, yellow, or green. They were all just, black. They looked back down to Mr. Mason. _"That's weird?" _ thought Cora. "Heck, I don't even see what could've caused it! I mean take a look for yourselves it's a beautiful sunny day! It's not even more than a mere 75 degrees, so there shouldn't be a power outage due to heat?" stated Mr. Mason. "Well that sure is odd…" said Mr. Anderson.

**BEEEPBEEEPP!HOOONNNKK!**

"Oh right! Well umm it was nice talking with you Mr. Mason!" said Cora's father. "Likewise Anderson, see you kids on Monday!" They happily beeped him a farewell and drove off, leaving Mr. Mason whistling to signal the next few cars to turn right. "It's just like the power outages at school yesterday." said Cora. "Huh yeah, this city REALLY needs some power." said Sludge. "But Metro City was just fine last month, and the month before that! Besides, the weather is always nice this time of year. "pointed out Widget. (Oh in my story it's May, if you were wondering ^_^) "Whatever, at least we're driving fast again." said Zane happily. "Yeah, maybe I should call Astro and tell him we'll be at his place soon." said Cora as she began to dial his cell phone number.

* * *

Back at Astros house, he was busy getting everything ready for when his friends arrived. He had just finished helping Orrin clean up the place, and getting the food and entertainment ready. "Thanks again Orrin for your help." said Astro. "Oh your welcome Master- uh I mean Astro *chuckles*. It IS what I was made to do." replied Orrin as he wheeled out the living room. Astro then took a step back and smiled as he had realized he was finally done tidying up. He was also surprised at how neat and clean the place was. Cora and the others have been to Astros house before about 3 months ago, to see how their buddy was doing a while after the fierce battle. Dr. Elefun was kind enough to show the children where Astro lived. So it wasn't much of a big deal for them to come by again. They knew Astro had a lot of money (due to his dads outstanding job), but it didn't bother them one bit. They really liked him as a friend and wanted to spend time with him away from school just like when he used to be staying with them at Hameggs place, which made Astro happy that he had a bunch of friends that cared about him (Awww- oh sorry hehe!). Besides, he just wanted to impress Cora on how clean a boy can keep his house. Sighing in relief, Astro plopped down on his couch in exhaustion. Being a robot, he couldn't really be tired, but being as human as he was, cleaning for about 2 hours straight really knocked the energy out of him.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing and he felt his pockets for it. _"Ah man, where'd I put my phone?" _he thought to himself. He followed the sound of the phone ringing to his room, and found it on top of his bed. He quickly picked it up and read the caller ID. It showed 'CORA'. Astro smiled, cleared his throat (or voice box if ya wanna call it that ^_^), and answered the phone without hesitation.

"Hello?"

**"_Hey Astro, it's us!"_ **said Cora. Astro couldn't help but laugh a little at the faint voices of the rest of his friends saying 'Hi' in the background.

"Hey! So where are you guys now?" asked Astro.

**"_Actually, we're almost about to turn the corner to your block right now."_**

"Oh! Alright I'll meet you guys downstairs in the lobby."

**"_Ok! See you in a few!"_**

"Bye!" said Astro as he hung up. Astro began to walk to the door but before he got close enough to it, the door opened and Dr. Tenma walked through it wearily. Astro greeted him. "Hey dad, your home early today?" "Hello, son. I thought I'd leave work early since you're having company over." he replied in a tiredly manor. Astro noticed his dad yawning. "You tired dad?" "Yes I am. That project to get the city back in the air is nowhere near done. Looks like we'll all just have to cope with living down here from now on," mumbled Dr. Tenma. "And on top of that, the elevators in the ministry stopped working *sighs* so everyone had to take the stairs."

"At least your all getting exercise!" said Astro, trying to lighten the mood. Dr. Tenma chuckled. "I suppose …" his father looked around the room. "When are your friends supposed to be coming by?" he asked. "Oh they just called me, they should be pulling up outside by now." "Alright, well I'm going to take a quick half hour nap ok? And please, keep the noise level to a minimum?" (that's what my mom always says -_-) "Ok. See ya dad." Dr. Tenma nodded to his son, patted him on the head, and left the room and proceeded to his to take his nap.

* * *

Astro made it down elevator to the lobby and there he saw Sludge and Widget arguing. "No, I called being able to play first the last time we were here!" said Sludge. "That doesn't count that was months ago!" complained Widget. "Uh hey guys." said Astro. Zane was busy ignoring them all by covering his ears. "Seriously guys we haven't even gotten in his apartment yet and here you are fighting about who gets to play Mario Kart first!?" stated Cora.

"Don't care I still called it!" said Sludge.

"So what it's still not fair!" whined Widget

"Uh, guys?" Astro stepped a little closer.

"It is so fair!"

"Is not!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SOO!"

"GUYS!" They all glanced at Astro who had his arms up in a sort of 'Hello?' gesture.

"Astro!" cried Widget as she ran up and hugged him tightly. "Arggh, hey man, huh your lucky you don't have to deal with this every day." said Zane as he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wish, I did." mumbled Astro. Zane gave him a pat on the back. "Hey Star boy!" said Cora as she hugged him. "Are you going to keep calling me that forever?" questioned Astro. "Well the prefix 'Astro' does pertain to the stars doesn't it?" asked Cora in a smart tone. "Oh, look who's finally paying attention in Astrology class!" teased Astro as they all entered the elevator. Cora blushed slightly (she wanted to impress him). As the elevator was rising to Astros floor, Widget began to tug on his jacket. Astro bent down to her level. "Hmm?" "Can I play first on your Mario Kart?" whispered Widget in order for Sludge not to hear. Unfortunately that failed. "No, I called first remember Astro!?" complained Sludge. _"Oh boy…"_ thought Cora. "Uh you guys do realize that, that game is multiplayer right?" pointed out Astro. The twins both shared a glance at each other and then to the ground. "…Oh." mumbled Sludge. Astro laughed slightly as they exited the elevator and walked to his apartment door. "Now if you guys don't mind can you please be-" He was cut off by his friends excitement. "AWSOME!" yelled Zane. "OOO PIZZA!" yelled Widget. "WHERE'S MARIO KART!" yelled Sludge. "SHHHHH!" They all looked back at Astro. "Guys! My dad is taking a quick nap so could you be a little quieter please?" whispered Astro. "Oh, *munch munch* no problem dude." mumbled Zane as he stuffed his face with a slice of Pizza. They all sat down in the living room and began to chat and play games.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Zane was busy on the computer in the living room, while the twins continued to play Mario Kart and Cora and Astro talked. Dr. Tenma was awake and was busy reading a book by Charles Dickens in the background, so that he can watch over the kids. He smiled at their amusement.

"Turn Right! Turn Right!" yelled Widget. "I know that! Why don't you pay attention to your half of the screen! (since they were playing multiplayer)" yelled Sludge. "I, already won 1st place so now I'm waiting on you," she started to shake her brother. "QUICK, QUICK USE THE RED SHELL USE IT!" "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOI-" Sludge's Luigi character was pushed by the Bowser character and he quickly fell into a river of lava. He ended up in last place and the word 'FINISHED' showed up on his side of the screen. He glared at his sister. She put her hands up in defense. "I told you to use the red shell didn't I?" she said. "Alright you guys, you've been playing ever since we got here!" said Cora. "Nooo!... I took a five minute break." said Sludge. "Uh, yeah! 2 whole hours ago!" said Astro. "Don't care, must win 1st place!" said Sludge as he clicked 'Next Race'. Dr. Tenma got up and left the room to check out some paperwork in his study.

"So how has life been with your parents?" asked Astro to Cora. "Fine I guess. They've been really understanding and great to me, and they let me visit you with no prob, now that's a bonus." said Cora. "Yeah, that is great." said Astro. They both stared at each other for a while until Zane snapped them out of it. "Hey! Love Birds!" he yelled. "Huh- what?" Astro turned to Zane with a blush on his face. "Check this out, I just googled something cool."

"Oh Zane." said Cora as she shook her head.

"No seriously listen, quote **'_studies show that electrical disturbances are sometimes none to be caused by mysterious foreign objects or, even 'aliens'_ **unquote." said Zane.

"A-a- aliens!?" quivered Widget. "Cooool." said Sludge. "Where'd read that from Zane, a sight called **'We Are '**?" asked Cora. Zane exited the page. "…No." "Come on Zane really? There's no such thing as aliens." stated Cora. "Oh yeah! Then what do you call that weird Orange squid thing that Astro defeated the day of the peacekeeper battle hmm!?" defended Zane. "I call it a freak of nature and just a coincidence. Look there's no such thing alright! End of story." "Whatever." said Zane as he shut down the computer. "Uh I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom." said Widget. "Uh we don't need to know?" replied her brother rudely. She glared back at him then continued walking. As she was in the bathroom she couldn't help but stare out the window and look up at the stars as she began to wash her hands. _"Hehe, stars are pretty."_ She thought.

* * *

Back in the living room Zane took Widgets place in Mario Kart and played with Sludge. "Yeah I'm almost there I'm almost ther-" suddenly the lights went out and so did the game. "WHAT THE, MY GAME!?" yelled Sludge as he began to look around. "Ah! I can't see!" complained Zane. "Oh no what a nightmare," said Cora sarcastically. "You act like you've never been in darkness before." she continued. Dr. Tenma came back in the living room with flashlights. "You kids alright?" he asked. "Yeah were fine dad." replied Astro. "Ok well I'm going to go check on Orrin, he's charging up." he said as he began to retreat out the room. "Ok." said Astro. In the bathroom, Widget didn't seem to notice the blackout due to the fact that she never turned the lights on in there. She just stared out the window staring at the stars. "Hmmm, so pretty." she said to herself. Suddenly, she noticed a large white and yellow streak in the sky hurdling straight to the outskirts of the surface. She plastered her face against the window to get a better look. It crashed and made a faint low noise, and within a second the weird light died down. She gasped in shock and quickly ran back to the others.

Everyone else was busy making shadow puppets with their hands using the flashlights Astros dad had given them. "See, this one is an eagle." said Astro. "Wow! I gotta teach everyone this one back at Hameggs." said Sludge. The lights suddenly came back on and so did the video game but paused. "Aw man just when we were having fun." pouted Cora. "Hm, well that didn't last long." said Astro. Widget came bursting back into the living room trying to catch her breath. "Widget are you ok?" asked Astro. "GUYS DID YOU SEE THAT! DID YOU SEE THAT IN THE SKY!?" she yelled. "Uh see what?" asked Cora. "Yeah there was a blackout, we couldn't see anything!" pointed out Zane. "But I saw a big yellowish thing crash out in the Surface!" she defended. "Oookkayy, hehe I think maybe you drank too much soda." said Astro. "Yeah your probably just imagining you saw something." said Sludge. "I am NOT!" complained Widget. "Widget are you sure?" asked Cora. "YES AN-"

"Alright kids time to go! Cora your father just called, he outside to pick you all up now. Say goodnight Astro." said Dr. Tenma. "Ok, thank you Mr. Tenma. Bye Astro." Everyone started to say their goodbyes to him, but Widget was still in a panicky mood. "But-But!" "Don't worry Widget it was probably just your mind playing tricks on you. I'll see you guys tomorrow at Hameggs ok?" said Astro as he hugged her. Widget stared blankly at him for a brief moment. "Come on I SPY, let's go!" yelled Cora. Widget sighed in defeat and walked out to the others as Astro closed the door behind her. He thought for a moment. _"I'm sure it was nothing…."_ he thought, and he began to clean up.

**A/N: Yeah I have done it again! Ok so I start school this Thursday, *Crowd 'Awws'* I know right? Where did the summer go? *sighs* So I just wanted to post this chapter for you guys since I will be quite busy. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I dedicate this chapter to you! Farewell for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Me sowy this took so wong :(**** Homework was definitely not helping -_-…. But I was able 2 cope with it and I made this chapter! Oh and BTW, I remember reading over some reviews about my story's dialogue being a bit confusing to read, so I tried really hard 2 make it better **** it's just, it is my 1****st**** fanfiction, not 2 mention that I have been out of school 4 so long I 4got so much! So I'm a bit rusty. Heck I was in my Trigonometry class the other day and I swear, I literally 4got how to add O.O I was like: **_**is it carry the one ooorrr… sighs ****…**_** I know sad right? Lol but since I am now back in school, my brain is getting back 2 normal and hopefully so will my writing skills, especially since my English teacher Ms. Abraham is one tough cookie. Thank you to those who reviewed it means a lot :)! So without further blabbing, here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What is that? :**

With the sun high in the sky and not a cloud in sight, Astro thought it would be wise to fly around and perform a quick scan over the city for any disturbances with electrical appliances, before he went to meet up with his friends at Hameggs. To his surprise, everything was looking AOK. _Nothing but a normal Sunday afternoon _he thought to himself. The citizens and robots of Metro City were going on with their regular daily routines. Smiling in satisfaction, Astro decided to land by his favorite café _'Dawn Delight'_, and pick up some treats for his friends.

As the double doors of the café glided open, he began to proceed to the counter and announce his order to the cashier robot. "Hi, uh I'll have 10 double chocolate chip brownies please." Astro said as he pointed to the café menu.

"Sure, that'll be $12.55. One moment please." The robot began to wheel to the back kitchen and get his order ready. As Astro waited by the side of the counter patiently, he couldn't help but to start listening to the strange conversation that was occurring behind him. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the voices, and noticed three men sitting close by at a small table drinking coffee, with one man waving his arms and hands frantically while rambling on about something. Astro increased his hearing in order for him to hear well. Let's listen too shall we?…

"N-No No! I-I'm serious fellas! I was out for a drive last night and as I parked my car I was starting to gaze up by the moon but- but it looked bigger! As if, _closer_!" The frantic man whispered loudly.

"Alright, so you were looking at the moon, she's beautiful so what?" One of the three other men said in an Italian accent. He was the largest of the men at the table.

"No! That's just it! It wasn't the moon! I started to notice there were no craters no marks just, white," They all shared a questioning glance at one another in disbelief. "And as I started to walk around towards the dead end of the street to get a better look I saw two! Heck, they looked more likes eyes to me. Then they _miraculously_ disappeared, into the _darrrkkk_ night." He stated as he shook his hands in a ghostly manner. "M-maybe it was an alien! Oh-Oh, an invader from another planet! That's probably what is was..."

"Ahh, I don't know Louie, two moons or giant eyes whatever you wanna call it, seems to unlikely to me. I mean invaders? Common now. Maybe you must've drunk a little too much last night hmm?" A man in a grey suit said. Astro recognized the voice of the man that had just spoken. It was his old Art teacher Mr. Leva. He had retired from teaching about a month ago.

"No! I haven't drunken a single drop of alcohol since Saturday the 18th!"The frantic man yelled.

"Louie, yesterday was Saturday the 18th," Mr. Leva said. The strange man then looked down at the floor in thought and confusion. "I rest my case." The three men began to laugh at him, as the man let out a sigh and began to leave the café, saying his final words.

"Humph, mock me now… but don't say I didn't warn you." The man said strangely as he walked through the automatic doors.

Astro stared blankly at the man leaving, and then brought his gaze back to the three men at the table laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but ponder at what he had just heard.

"Uh, young man your order is ready." The robot cashier spoke. Astro remained zoned out. "Uh young man!" the cashier spoke loudly as he leaned over the counter and gently tapped Astro on the shoulder.

"Huh-w-what?" Astro said zoning back into reality.

"Your order, sir?" the cashier said as he held up Astro's order in a bag.

"Oh yeah." Astro thanked him as he took the bag from his hand and started to walk away.

"Uh young man! You didn't pay for that!" The cashier robot crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as Astro approached him again in embarrassment.

Astro rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. "He- he uh sorry 'bout that," Astro handed the robot a 20 dollar bill. "Here, keep the change."

"Thank you sir!" The cashier said, surprised at such a large tip he had given him. He bid Astro a farewell as he exited the café. Astro then boosted up his rocket boots, and began to fly towards Hameegs place, out in the surface.

* * *

As Astro soared this way and that, trying to avoid all the large junk mounds, he just couldn't help but continue thinking about what he had overheard (more like eavesdropped if ya ask me) at the café. _What does he mean…two moons, or rather, two eyes? _Astro thought to himself. He then shook his head and shrugged off the nonsense. "Eh, it's nothing." He said to himself. He was close in range to the orphanage and a smile bled onto his face. He descended to the ground just a few feet from the entrance. He started to walk closer and rose up his hand to knock but suddenly the door swung open.

"AAAASTTRROOO!" A couple of kids yelled as they knocked him to the ground.

"Uggh *chuckles* hey guys," Astro gently pushed aside the kids as he stood up straight walking inside with them.

"We heard your rocket boots." A boy named Nathaniel said.

"Oh you did huh? Well I guess they are pretty loud. So how've you been guys?" he asked.

"Fine... But we would be better if you came by to visit more often." A girl named Alana spoke. She was the newest member to the orphan clan. She was about 8 years old and had always worn clothes a bit too big for her. She had her hair in braids put into two ponytails with red ribbons tied around them.

"Yeah! Why don't you visit as much anymore?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sorry I wish I could guys but," Astro shrugged. "School." The two orphans nodded. "So where's Cora and Zane an-"

"There outside by ZOG." Alana said. "*sniff sniff* Oooo do I smell chocolate!"

Astro glanced down to his bag with the brownies. "Oh yeah I bought brownies, you want?" he asked.

They both gasped in delight. "Mmm yes please." They said simultaneously. Astro handed them each a brownie. "Thanks Astro!" Nathaniel said.

"Yeah thank you! " Alana shouted as they both ran to go play with the other children.

Astro proceeded to the yard outback to see what his friends were up to.

* * *

"And I'm telling YOU Zane, that ZOG couldn't have done that, HE HAS NO TEETH!" Cora shouted.

"Whatever Cora, I'm sticking to what I think and that's that!" Zane replied.

"Hey guys!" Astro said happily.

"*sighs* hey Astro-"

"ASTRO, Can you please tell Mr. Know it all Zane over here that Zog has no teeth!?" Cora yelled.

"Uhh ookkaayy?" he turned towards Zane. "Zog has no teeth." Astro said confusingly.

"Ha! I told you." Cora said.

"Pleeeaassee, he just said that because you told him to!"

Astro looked to the both of them with a raised brow. "Uh I'm confused."

Cora grabbed him by the hand and started to walk him towards outback from Hamegg's workshop. "Come, we'll show you." She said. "Oh, will be back later ZOG." The large robot gave them a small wave.

As they walked around back, Cora and Zane stopped in their tracks, and pointed towards an old car that seemed to of had, been _bitten_? Astro's eyes went wide.

"See, see! It's a bite mark," Zane spoke. "ZOG must have done it."

"How many times do I have to tell you Zane? ZOG, for the billionth time, HAS. NO. TEETH!" Cora shouted.

"Well then what do you think made that mark then, Cora?" Astro asked.

Cora was a bit hesitant. "I-I don't know? Maybe Hamegg was taking apart this old car to use to help build some of his robots, and it just so happened, to turn out looking like a large bite mark." She gestured towards the mark.

"Hmmm, maybe." Astro said. Astro's mind was quickly switched to what he remembered hearing earlier.

**-Flashback-**

_"M-maybe it was an alien! Oh-Oh, an invader from another planet!_

-**Flashback End-**

He shook his head tying to forget. _It's nothing _he thought.

"Well I guess that makes sense, i mean Hamegg has been-" Zane was cut off by Widgets excitement to see Astro.

"ASTRO!" She shouted. She quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm welcoming hug. "So you did come!"

"I told you I would." Astro smiled. Sludge came from around the corner. They all looked strangely at him, noticing that he was freakishly sniffing the air. "Uh he- hey Sludge!" Astro said.

"Is it just me, or do I smell double chocolate brownies?" Sludge asked.

"Ahh double chocolate CHIP brownies. I bought them for you guys, here you go." Astro handed them the bag of brownies and they began to devour it.

"Sweet!" Zane said.

"So, what exactly are we going to do today?" He asked.

"We're *_NOM NOM* _going to help Zane, *gulp* finish finding the parts for his robot cat that he has not yet started to build." Cora said while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "He's been putting that project off for almost a month now."

"Hey I did TO start building it. It's just I can't seem to be able to find the stupid back left leg!" Zane defended.

"And that is why we are all gonna help you find it, right guys?" Cora asked.

"Sure Zane, we'll help you out." Astro said with sympathy.

"Thanks guys."

"RUFF, RUFF, BARK!" Trashcan yelped.

"Hey Trashcan, you wanna help to buddy?" Astro asked.

"BARK!" Trashcan barked jumping all around them.

"Alrighty then! Let's get searchin'!" Zane said.

* * *

As the kids searched and searched for the missing part, some of them were starting to get quite frustrated.

"URGH! We've been searching for this darn part for hours now! This is ridiculous!" Cora complained.

"I'd say we've looked through over 100 junk mounds by now!" Sludge alleged.

"I don't think it was that many Sludge, but close to it." Astro said as he rested against a junk mound.

"I told you guys I couldn't find it." Zane said.

"Well we better decide what we're gonna do now, it's getting late." Cora pointed out.

Astro thought for a moment, hand on chin. "Hmm… you know we're all pretty much looking in the same area for the same object, which is obviously getting us know where, especially when there are much more areas here that we can be looking in. So why don't we all split up and search in the more far out areas that we haven't checked yet. Who knows, we might find the part quicker." Astro suggested.

They all shared a glance. "Good thinking Tenma." Cora said.

"Sure why not, as long as I get back to Hameggs before dinner. " Zane replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, so who goes with whom?" Widget asked.

"Let's see. How about Sludge and Astro, Cora and Widget, and I'll go with Trashcan." Zane announced.

"That's fine with me. What about you guys?" Astro asked.

The twins both nodded, then glanced at Cora. "Uh y-yeah sure that's fine." She said in a slightly disappointed tone. But no one seemed to notice. She was really hoping to go along with Astro.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Zane said. And they all began to go separate ways. "Just give a shout out if ya find something!" Zane shouted. Then they all went off to search.

Astro and Sludge were out searching more out East, while Cora and Widget were more out West. Zane and Trashcan however, were going in circles. Sadly, Zane wasn't the brightest when it came to directions either.

"I FOUND THE PAR- AND it's another right, leg." Cora said in annoyance as she threw the wrong part behind her.

Widget started to climb over a large hill which seemed to have more junk on it at the top. _Maybe the part is at the top instead of the bottom_… She thought to herself. As she climbed up to the top she started to dig through all the different robot parts. She started to hum to herself, to make things seem less boring. She just so happened to withdraw her glance from the different parts to straight out over the hill that she was currently on then back again, and that's when she stopped humming.

She glanced back straight ahead and her eyes grew wide. She began to choke on her words. "Uhh, g-g-g-guys!?" She yelled. "Come here!"

They all heard her and quickly scurried over to where she was, and climbed up the hill to where she was now standing.

"Did you find the," he noticed her pointing outwards. "Woooaaahhh." Zane said as his eyes grew wide.

They all looked straight ahead with wide eyes. Trashcan started to bark.

"What is that?" Cora inquired.

"Guess we... found something else, guys." Astro said in shock.

**A/N: Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I Pulled a Cliffy!**

**Astro: O.O HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US!?**

**Me: Easy. I just don't continue writing this chapter. **

**Astro: -_-**

**Me: Well anyhoo, I know this chapter seemed rather short (at least it seemed that way to me) but i didn't want to make it too long due the fact that it would be too much going on in one chapter, so i've decided to make two separate ones. Again sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully the next chap will be up sooner. I hope-**

**Astro: *spat* YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON!**

**Me: You know I outta really get a lock for my door. Thanks for reading! Need I say more? Hint *cough cough* the button is right there *cough* ^_^ -AstroGirl101**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who Am I?

**A/N: Uh I know I know, this took longer to type then I expected. I really have been quite busy with school stuff. Curse you homework! *Shakes fist in the air*. But alas I have done it again! Hope this doesn't end in another cliffy… but you'll have to read to find out! MAWHAHAHAHAHA! - *cough, cough, cough*uh whatever en-enjoy the chap *cough***

**P.S. I can't believe I forgot to do a disclaimer! Ahem, **

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Astro Boy in any way shape or form. **_**I just have the DVD hehe :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who Am I?**

"Now that is TOO freaky!" Zane said in shock.

"Tell me about it. I mean I know the surface like the back of my hand, but I swear I never saw the before." Cora said confused.

They all continued to stare in a dumbfounded manner. A seemingly large dark hole in the ground, just a few yards away remained visible before them, looking quite mysterious.

They all looked at each other. "Well, what do we do now?" Cora asked.

Zane raised a questioning eyebrow towards her. "Uh, what do you mean '_What do we do now'_!?"

"Well we found it-"

Widget cut her off. "You mean **I** found it." She proclaimed.

Cora sighed. "Ok, yeah you found it. But come on Zane, what were just supposed to leave and act like we didn't even see it?" She inquired.

"YES that's exactly what we should do!"

"I don't know Zane. I'm with Cora on this one. I mean for all we know this can be something that needs to be addressed to an adult. It could be dangerous." Astro explained.

"And that is a more than a good enough reason for why we should leave!" Zane complained.

"Ditto!" Sludge said.

"Awww is wittle baby Zane scared?" Cora mocked.

"Oh piss off Cora! I'm just concerned about our safety that's all!" Zane defended.

"Oh? And since when do you give a damn about 'Safety'?" she asked.

"Since Astro said that it was dangerous."

"Actually Zane, I said that it 'Could' be dangerous." Astro corrected.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys its same thing in my book." He said.

"Look, let's just go check it out, and then we can head back." Astro suggested.

"UH, hmm let me think. How 'bout YOU can go check it out, and I'll just stay right here in one piece far away from that hole." Zane clarified.

Cora rolled her eyes at the way Zane was acting. He normally loved to go on an adventure and explore new things. But this time was different. "Fine then, you can stay here with Sludge and Widget." She looked towards Astro. "I'll go with you Astro."

"Thanks Cora."

Trashcan began to run around in circles. "BARK, BARK!"

"Hey what, you wanna come along to Trashcan?" Cora asked.

Trashcan jumped up and down, and began to sprint towards the hole. "BARK, BARK, BARK!"

"Hey Trashcan, wait for us!" Astro shouted. Astro and Cora looked back towards the others. "Don't worry, we won't be long." He said.

"Yeah, we'll be back before it gets dark." She said.

"Humph, you better!" Zane said worryingly.

And with that they both began to catch up towards Trashcan to investigate.

* * *

Astro and Cora continued to walk towards the hole when they gradually came to a stop. They were now just about one foot away from the edge. They both knelt down and moved closer to get a better look down into the hole.

"How far down do you think it is?" Cora asked.

Astro made no response. Instead, he picked up a medium sized rock that was beside him, and dropped it into the hole. He listened closely.

Realizing what he was doing, Cora listened closely as well.

He heard a sort of rolling sound as the rock rolled down deeper into the hole hitting various objects, until it came to a stop.

**CLINK! CLONK! CLANK!**

"Aha!" Astro beamed.

"Aha? What?" Cora asked.

"Well I do know one thing. This hole isn't an ordinary hole that goes straight down. It's more like a kind of ramp like tunnel, as if something slid into it." Astro explained.

Cora looked down at the hole and nodded understanding. She glanced back at Astro. He looked slightly confused.

"But what I don't know, is what could have possibly made this hole. I mean it's so big. Bigger than ZOG even." He said.

"Maybe it was those two junk monkeys." Cora guessed as she rolled her eyes.

"You mean The Junk Yard Pirates? Eh, I guess it could be them. They're always causing mischief."

"Yup," Cora began to rock back and forth staring at Astro. "…Well?"

Astro raised a brow at her. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going in?" she asked.

Astro narrowed his eyes a little. "Ladies first, Cora."

"Ladies first? Why can't you just go first? Be a man!"

"Oh I just wanna make sure that nobody decides to go ahead and push me in and I end up being caught in a net."

Cora lightly punched his shoulder. "Ha, ha, ha very funny, look time is running out. Why don't we just go in at the same time?" she suggested.

"Alright I can cope with that." Astro replied.

They both stood up and Astro took Cora's hand. She immediately gasped at his tough and began to blush.

Astro raised an eyebrow to her. "Uh you ok Cora?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." She turned her head her head to the side in order to hide her blush.

"Ok then, let's go. Come on Trashcan!" Astro said.

"BARK, BARK!" Trashcan came up behind them. They all started to proceed slowly down into the dark silent abyss.

* * *

The investigation felt like it has been going on for hours, but was really just a measly 15 minutes. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. The ground became even as they were quite far down the hole, and it was now easier for them to walk on. Trashcan would take the lead every so often using his eyes as lights (a new update that Astro had given him as a gift so that he wouldn't get lost every time he went to go play outside at night), sniffing and inspecting the ground. Cora had her arm wrapped around Astros for just about the entire time.

Astro noticed that Cora was a bit uneasy, so he decided to ask why.

"Cora?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yup, don't worry about me, I'm peachy! He-he." She assured.

Unfortunately for Cora, Astro wasn't so gullible. He smirked at her. "You're not _scared _are you?" he mocked.

"Oh please Astro, I'm anything but scared ok?"

"Oh ok," he moved his arm that Cora had around hers, away from her. "Then I'll just walk on ahead if that's ok with you?"

"Whatever I don't care." She stated.

"Ok." Astro said. He began to walk up with Trashcan.

Cora gradually walked behind him and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Honestly Astro, you always think I get scared over the littlest things." Wondering why he didn't respond Cora opened her eyes and came to a halt. Astro was no longer in front of her.

She glanced all around her. "Uh… Astro?" she called.

No response. She called for him again quietly as she started to get nervous. "Astro?" she whispered.

She turned behind turned behind her and shuddered at the sound of something dropping. Seeing nothing, she turned back straight in front of her but instead of going back to seeing nothing, she came face to face with an upside down Astro with his eye lights on.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" Cora fell backwards on her behind.

Astro couldn't stop laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Cora said as she stood back up.

Astro started to calm down. "Oh come on I was just kidding Cora," he assured. "I didn't think you'd be that scared."

Cora remained standing with her arms crossed glaring at him.

Astro tilted his head and apologized. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Ok I'll give you that one. It was a pretty good scare."

Astro began to fool around by making his eyes flicker and making them cross. Cora giggled. "Stop that."

He turned off his lights and chuckled softly as they both continued to walk deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

"Argh, where are they?" Sludge complained.

"They're obviously still checking out that hole." Zane mentioned.

"But they've been gone for like 20 minutes!" Sludge said.

"Yeah and I'm getting hungry!" Widget cried.

Zane sighed tiredly. "That makes two of us."

* * *

Cora and Astro were starting to get a bit restless as well.

"You know maybe we should just head back." Cora suggested. "They others are probably getting tired of waiting. I mean we've been in this gigantic tunnel for who knows how long."

"Yeah, but something still feels odd. Look," he pointed towards another opening on the left side of the tunnel. "There's another tunnel leading that way, and it looks bigger."

"What? You expect us to go and inspect that one too?" Cora asked surprisingly.

"Well no but, take a look at Trashcan."

The two teens glanced over to their robot dog. Trashcan had been very quiet for a long while, and he looked very unsure. His little ears were pointed back.

"I think he senses something." Astro assumed.

Cora walked up towards Trashcan and stared at him. Suddenly, Trashcan started to bark which made Cora jump.

"BARK, BARK! GRRRR!" Trashcan growled.

Astro creased his eyebrows at the dog in confusion. "What's his problem?" he asked.

Cora sighed. "I don't know sometimes this dog just barks at nothi- Woah!" Cora had tripped.

"You ok Co-"suddenly Astros eyes widened.

"Mm, yeah I'm fine." She said. She reached down by her feet to grab what she thought was a rock that had tripped her…but turned out to be something else.

**Me: Haha cliffy!**

**Astro: NOOOOOO-!**

**Me: Hehe calm down I was just kidding, READ ON! ^_^**

**Astro: Phew!**

Cora's eyes widened as she reached out and grabbed what felt like a hand. "A-A-ASTRO!?" She quickly stood up and ran behind him.

Trashcan was snarling like a mad dog at the body that remained on the ground. Astro got down on his knees and went to touch the body. That's when Cora went nuts.

"ASTRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE JUST GONNA GO AHEAD AND TOUCH IT!?" she whispered pretty loudly.

"This person could be injured Cora, remember the slope of this tunnel was pretty steep, maybe this person fell." He predicted. He turned back towards the body. "Uh, hello, are you ok?" There was no response. He proceeded to go and turn the body over so that he was able to see if there were any injuries or signs of consciousness.

"No, don't turn it over it probably has no face!" Cora said nervously.

He intentionally ignored her and continued to turn the body over. Now the body was facing upward towards him. Trashcan came around to see too. With Trashcan's lights gleaming down on the body's face, Astro was able to get a better look at it. He was shocked to see that it was, a little girl. She seemed to look no more than maybe 10 years old. But what really made him ponder was that she looked a little bit like him?

Cora came up behind him. "Aw, it's a little girl?" she asked.

"Yeah I think she must've fallen down here. Let's just take her back up to the others and we'll check her out there. Trashcan let's go!" Astro picked up the girl and placed her on his back gently.

"Careful." Cora said worryingly.

They all proceeded back towards where they had entered from. Cora looked back uneasily. _How could she have fallen that far into the tunnel?_ She thought.

* * *

As they reached the entry way of the hole, they began to carefully walk out and they started to rush towards the others.

In just a matter of minutes, Zane and the twins were in sight.

Cora called out to them. "GUYS!" she called.

Zane looked up and rolled his eyes. "Well it's about flipping ti-"Zane's eyes rested upon the little girl being carried on Astros back. "What- who is that?" he asked shockingly.

"We found her in the hole, uh tunnel like thing. We don't know if she's hurt yet though." Cora answered.

Astro gently placed the girl on the ground and they all gathered around to get a better look. Quietly, they all began to observe the way she looked.

She looked quite young, definitely having the image of a 10 year old. She was wearing a tight looking black jump suit that had small grey symbols all over it. There seemed to be a zipper looking thing on the back of it. Her hair was shining of brown and black pigment. It was even styled into two spikes pointing outwards, which seemed quite similar to Astros. A piece of her hair was hanging down in the middle of her forehead.

Widget broke the seemingly endless silence. "Is she…dead?" she asked quietly.

Astro leaned over the little girl's body and tried to listen for her heartbeat. Sadly, there was no beat.

"I…I don't hear a heartbeat." He said sadly.

They all looked at the girl, feeling very sorry for her. But then, Zane started to notice something odd. "Hey, guys…look at her chest it-it's moving." He said.

Zane was right! The girl's chest was rising and falling, which represented that she was breathing.

Now they were all confused.

"How can she be breathing if her heart's no beating?" Cora asked in confusion.

Astro moved closer to the girl. "Hello? Little girl?" he called. No response.

"Why don't you x-ray her, see if she's hurt." Sludge suggested.

Astro nodded and his x-ray vision automatically flashed on. That was when he gasped in sudden amazement.

"She…she's a robot!" he said shockingly.

"What, Are you sure!?" Cora asked.

"Positive. Holy cow her design looks more advanced than mine!" Astro beamed. He turned his x-ray vision off and continued to look at the girl. "That's incredible."

"But Astro, I thought you were the only humanoid robot on earth. She looks human." Widget said.

"Yeah I thought I was too." He replied.

He leaned over the girl, until his chest was directly above hers. Out of nowhere, Astros core began to glow through his clothes. "Huh?" Astro said.

Curious about why his core was glowing, Astro unzipped his jacket and pulled up his shirt. His chest hatch opened automatically and his blue core energy began to get absorbed by the girl's body.

"WOAH" Zane said in amazement.

They all watched in awe as energy was getting transferred to the robot girl's body.

The sound of hundreds of chimes filled the air, and the bright blue glow began to decease into the robot girl's body. Then ever so slowly, the robot's eyes began to open revealing blue light then reverted into big hazel brown eyes. She slowly sat up and looked up to the group in shock.

"Hello." Astro said.

The robot girl looked at him strangely. She then looked to the ground.

Astro looked back to his friends and shrugged. "Uh my name is Astro." He said. He put his hand out for the girl to shake it.

The robot girl's eyes widened at his hand and raised a brow at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Zane asked.

"Maybe, maybe she doesn't speak English?" Cora guessed.

Astro stared directly at the robot girl. "Do you speak English?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened as if she knew that word, or rather, that language. Her eyes suddenly flickered and then she looked towards Astro. "E-E-English?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, English!" Cora said.

"Oh so you all speak the English then?" the robot girl asked.

"Yeah, but wait…if you can speak English, then how come you didn't respond to me when I said hello?" Astro asked.

"Hello what?" said the girl.

"No,** I** said hello to **YOU**, but instead you just looked at me strangely."

"I did?" The girl asked becoming quite confused.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Cora said. "So what's your name?"

The robot girl frowned at the question. She looked towards the ground.

"Uh…do you have a name?" Zane asked.

The girl made no response. Her gaze remained at the ground, as if she was thinking.

"Do you know who you are?" Astro asked becoming quite concerned.

The girl slowly brought her gaze back to the group and asked them something that made them all worry.

"Who…Who am I?" she asked.

**A/N: Darn it not another cliffy!**

**Astro: Aw man and it was just getting good :X**

**Me: Sorry I just had to end the chapter there before I wrote too much.**

**Astro: So you mean there will be more soon? :D**

**Me: Sure hope so, but until then R&R and thanks to all who have it means so much ^_^! Peace**

**~AstroGirl101**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My name is...

**A/N: Sorry this may have taken so long (meh had writers block :P) but here it is! Enjoy! (*^ _ ^*)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: My name is...**

They group remained flabbergasted, not quite knowing how to respond to the robot girls words.

_What does she mean 'Who am I'?_ Zane thought."So wait a minute…You have no idea who you are?" He inquired.

The robot girl shook her head slowly with a frown.

"She must have lost her memory or something." Astro presumed.

The little robot girl looked towards Astro and smiled. She began to giggle lightly.

"Hey what's so funny?" Astro asked.

The little robot pointed to his hair. "He-He your hair is funny!" she giggled.

"Hey! Yours is the same way, just your spikes are styled differently." Astro defended.

They all started to laugh as the little robot started to play with her hair, to change the way it looked. Astro was shocked at how manageable the girl's hair was. He knew that he had various human characteristics, but to this day his hair never was able to cooperate that well with him. It's as if her hair was actually real!

The robot girl ceased at playing with her hair, letting it flow straight down just a bit past her shoulders, and gasped in awe while pointing towards the sight of a starry dark blue sky. "Wow! Pretty lights look, look!" she spoke.

The group looked upwards and glanced back at the girl raising a brow at her.

"Yeah, those are stars." Cora said.

The robot girl paused briefly in thought and frowned. Something about _STARS_ seemed very familiar to her. She thought it was in best interest to let the others know what it was that she was thinking. "Um, I think I remember someth-"she was cut off by sudden realization of the group.

"Uh no, what time is it?!" Astro yelled.

"Ah! It's a quarter to nine o' clock!" Cora shouted as she looked down to her watch.

"Shoot! I didn't think it was that late we outta get going!" Zane announced.

"Yeah, aw man my parents are SO going to kill me!" Cora proclaimed.

The robot girls eyes widened in horror. "WHAT THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU?!" she cried.

"Oh no, no not literally it just means that I'm possibly going to get in a lot of trouble, that's all." Cora explained.

"Phew! Ok because I was starting to like you. You're pretty."

Cora smiled at the girls' sweetness. "Aw, thank you." Cora said.

"He-he you're welcome!" The girl said.

"Hey wait a minute! If were all leaving, where is she going to go?" Sludge said as he pointed towards the robot girl.

Astro looked at the robot with a smile and announced his decision. "I'll take her back to my place."

"Is that such a good idea?" Cora asked.

"Well I think it is. Hey, maybe your dad can help fix her or something to get her memory back." Zane said.

Astro nodded to Zane then knelt to the little girl's level. "You're gonna come home with me ok?"

The little robot smiled and nodded in excitement as she started to climb on top of Astro's back and lock her hands around his neck, snuggling her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Aw, now that is just too cute." Cora cooed.

Astro smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow and let you all know how things went with her." He said.

"Alright then dude, we'll see you tomorrow!" Zane said as he started to walk back with Trashcan.

"See ya Astro!" Cora shouted as ran to catch up with Zane.

"Bye Astro!" Widget yelled.

"Yeah see you Astro and bye uh… girl?!" Sludge yelled.

The all waved goodbye. The little robot girl frowned in confusion, and lightly tapped Astro on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Is my name Girl?" she asked.

"Oh, no it's not. Don't worry we'll try to fix your memory once we go see Dad." He replied.

"Who is Dad?" she questioned.

Astro chucked softly. "He-he I'll explain later ok-"

"One more question." They girl said cutting Astro off.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok? What is it?"

"Why am I on your back? Can't we go home the way those other kids are?" she asked.

"You mean by walking? We could, but it would be a pretty long walk."

"So how else are we going to get to this '_Home_'?" she wondered.

"You'll see." Astro said in a sly manner. "Hold on tight."

"Don't worry I won't fa-"The girl was cut off by a sudden rush of wind.

Astro flew high into the night sky, coming to an immediate stop to try to calm down the screaming robot girl on his back.

"AHHHH I'M GONNA FALL! I'M GONNA FALL! I'M GONNA-"

"Clam down! It's ok I promise I won't let you fall!" Astro shouted.

The girl slowly began to relax as she took small breathes, looking all around her in shock. She then looked back to Astro in amazement.

"H-How are you doing this?" she asked.

"Well believe it or not, I'm a robot." Astro said calmly.

"WHAT! YOU'RE A ROBOT?!" she yelled.

Astro groaned in slight pain. His ears were ringing. "I'm sorry but could you please not yell?" he said in slight irritation.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Alright, look I'll explain everything to you another time ok? Right now we need to get you checked out first."

"Okeydokey robot!" she said happily.

"You can just call me Astro." he chuckled.

With that, Astro boosted his rocket boots and began to fly towards home. He began to dread thinking about what his dad would say to him when he got home. _Man, I should really wear a watch._ He thought.

* * *

"Honestly, when that boy comes home he better have a phenomenal excuse for why he is coming home so late." Dr. Tenma said sternly as he paced around the living room awaiting his sons return.

"He must still be with his friends, the ones that live with Hamegg, Sir." Orrin said.

Hearing that name only made Dr. Tenma form a frown. He didn't mind his son visiting his friends that lived with Hamegg, he just couldn't stand that man! Hearing that name would only make the doctor cringe. "Hmm, perhaps." He said.

Astro and the little girl exited the elevator and began to walk towards the apartment door.

"He-he, I like that elevator thingy! It goes up and goes down and goes up and goes back down-"

"Yeah and thanks for pressing almost every single button." Astro said annoyed.

"He-he buttons are cool."

"I guess." Astro stopped in front of the apartment door. "Well, here we are." He said.

The girl went to touch the door but Astro pulled her back. "Uh, on second thought, maybe I should go in first. You know, to give dad a heads up." He suggested.

The little girl began to whine. "Mmmm but this floor feels cold on my feet and I'm tired." She complained.

"Don't worry I won't be long. Just wait right here ok?"

"Fine, then." The girl sat down on the floor and crossed her legs and arms.

Astro rolled his eyes and took out his key card and had it scanned to open the door.

**A/N: Since it's the future I thought that instead of keys they would have cards that would be used as keys, and that instead of locks there would be scanners ^_^.**

The door slid open and Astro walked through, not realizing that the girl snuck in quietly and ran into the house. The door closed and Astro proceeded into the living room.

Suddenly, he turned around with a raised brow due to hearing a small giggle.

_"He-he!"_

He heard it come from down the hall. _She did not. _Astro thought, realizing that the girl must have snuck in.

He started to look around but accidently bumped into his father.

"Hey, Dad he-he how's it going?" Astro said nervously.

"How's it going? Gee Astro you tell me." His Dad said angrily.

"Um, I would say well?" Astro replied.

His father glared at him in un-amusement.

Astro shrunk down knowing what his father would say. "I know it's pretty late. I'm sorry." Astro said sincerely.

His father sighed deeply. "Astro, I am not going to constantly tell you there're **rules**. You know your curfew is 7:30pm, especially when you have school the next day, I was worried sick about you!" Dr. Tenma explained.

Astro nodded sadly.

Dr. Tenma proceeded to questioning his son. "Where is your phone?" he said.

Astro looked up to him in. "My-my phone?"

"Yes! I believe I tried calling you at least 5 times why didn't you answer?"

Astro then realized that since he was deep down in the hole where they found the robot girl, he must not have had a signal. He decided to try to lie. "It uh, died...he-he." He said sheepishly.

Dr. Tenma didn't seem to believe it. "Oh it died huh… and you didn't think to borrow someone else's?"

"Dad I didn't-"Astro glanced behind his father and his eyes widened, noticing that the girl was standing on a chair reaching out to touch the chandelier above the dining room table.

Dr. Tenma raised a stern brow. "Continue."

He looked back to his father, then back to the girl. "I didn't, d-didn't think to," Behind them, the little girl was about to pull the chandelier towards her. "STOP!" The girl paused and looked to Astro in shock.

Dr. Tenma looked to his son confused.

Astro continued. "I didn't exactly think to stop and call you with another phone, which probably would have been the best thing to do and LEAVE!" The girl climbed down from the chair and ran into the kitchen in amusement. "And also leave early…so that I may have been able to try to come home on time." Astro looked back to his father grinned at him, hoping he would buy his alibi.

Dr. Tenma glanced behind him, then back to his son with a questioning look on his face. "Well then…don't let it happen again do you understand?" he asked.

"Yup understood, uh excuse me I think I-"

"AHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE I JUST MADE THAT!" Orrin yelled from the kitchen.

Dr. Tenma and Astro rushed to the kitchen.

Coming to a halt, Astro noticed the little robot girl sitting on the counter with her face covered in apple pie while continuing to devour it. "Mmmm this is yummy! What do you call this!?" she asked.

"I call it something that I was going to save for tomorrow!" Orrin shouted.

The little girl jumped down from the counter and began to walk around the kitchen exploring a bit more. Orrin just remained staring at where his beautiful pie had layed.

Dr. Tenma's eyes widened at the scene, watching the girl he had never seen before just walk around casually. He was definitely in complete and utter astonishment.

Astro sighed and wiped his palm over his face. "Uh dad….this is kind of the reason I came home so late." He said.

Dr. Tenma looked down to his son with a stern and rather confused frown. "….Astro…would you care, to explain this?!" he asked.

The little robot girl shrunk down by the refrigerator, understanding Tenma's tone perfectly. _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought.

"Dad, Cora and I found her in a hole, out in the surface. It was sort of like a tunnel. At first we thought she was hurt so we got her out. We just wanted to help her."

Dr. Tenma glanced at the girl. She was rocking back and forth lightly, staring towards the floor with a frown. His frown eased a bit.

"But here's the thing. She's not exactly human…she's, she's a robot." Astro said.

Dr. Tenma became even more shocked than he was before and his eyes broadened at the girl. Even Orrin looked back to the girl and then back to the Doctor in misperception.

"When I went to check her heart beat because we noticed that she was breathing, my core started to glow and her body started to absorb some of my blue core energy…then she woke up. That's when we realized what she was. I decided to just bring her back her because, we didn't think she had anywhere else to go." Astro finished.

Dr. Tenma hadn't let his gaze off of the girl, making her feel a bit uneasy.

The girl then spoke up softly. "I'm sorry I ate that thing he made." She pointed towards Orrin. "It did taste good though." She added.

Astro waited for his dad to respond._ Is he going to throw her out? Is he going to get even more furious? _He thought.

His father then started to walk slowly towards the girl. She whimpered quietly. "It's alright." He said kindly.

The girl started to smile, realizing that he wasn't really mad, and walked right up to him which made Tenma stop.

He knelt to her level. "So you're a robot is that correct?" he asked in a friendly tone.

The girl nodded with a smile with her hands behind her back.

Dr. Tenma chuckled lightly at her face covered with apple pie remains. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped her face clean. The girl giggled.

"So sweetheart, what's your name?" Dr. Tenma asked.

The girl looked at him unsure. "Uh…Sweetheart?" she said, not really knowing if that was actually her name.

Dr. Tenma creased his eyebrows.

Astro then spoke up. "Actually dad, that's another reason I brought her home. She can't really remember anything. We assumed she lost her memory or something."

Dr. Tenma looked at the girl intently with a hand on his chin. "Hmmm…" he mumbled as thought.

The girl began to mimic his actions making a stern face. "Hmmm…" she mumbled.

Dr. Tenma smiled and stood up straight. "Well if that's the case I suggest we should go and run a quick scan on her in the Lab." He said.

Astro nodded as he and the girl began to walk out the kitchen. Dr. Tenma followed, leaving Orrin to clean up the remains of a sticky mess.

* * *

The girl skipped down the hall to the Lab doors looking all around her in amazement.

Dr. Tenma and Astro walked slowly behind her. Astro looked up to his father. "Are you still mad at me, dad?" he asked innocently.

His father sighed. "No Astro, I'm not mad. You're the kind of person who always wants to help others. It's always been that way. She was just another person who needed help. Honestly I would've been shocked if you didn't want to help her."

Astro smiled. "Yeah, I really did want to help her out."

They both looked to the girl up ahead. She was staring in fascination at a large plant, touching the leaves in curiosity. They both shared a laugh.

As they stopped at the door Dr. Tenma opened it by presenting his ID to a small scanner beside the door.

The door slid open and the little girl ran inside with Astro right behind her. "THIS PLACE IS COOL!" she shouted as she spun around.

"Alright then, you can just lay down right here and I'll start the scan." Dr. Tenma said. He gestured to the girl to come and sit on a table.

She walked over to it and quickly jumped on it and laid back.

Astro came up to the table to get a better look.

After Dr. Tenma pressed a series of different buttons, the girl's interior structure appeared on a large screen. A glowing line of blue light began to scan over the girl's body. Dr. Tenma and Astro stared closely at screen. They were able to see the scan pass over her body, searching for any type of a problem.

Suddenly the scanner stopped at her cranium. The light turned red as the light moved up and down scanning her head as if it found the problem. A warning appeared on the screen.

'_WARNING: CRANIUM DAMAGED' _the scanning system announced.

"WHO SAID THAT?" asked the girl.

"It was the scanner." Astro said. "Dad, what does that mean?"

"I guess something must have happened to her skull." His dad replied.

Dr. Tenma then walked to the girl and held her head lightly. He turned it a bit to the side. That's when he noticed that there was a slight indent in the back of her head. He rubbed his index finger over it softly, observing the girl's reaction. Her eyes squinted a bit and she moaned in minor pain. "Mmmm…"

"Guess that answers that." Dr. Tenma said.

"Answers what, dad?" Astro asked.

"She must have had some type of serious trauma to her head, causing her to get amnesia. See this dent." He pointed towards it.

"That must hurt." Astro said sympathetically.

"It does." The girl replied.

"Don't worry my dad can fix you easy, right dad?"

"Well, as of now I'm not so sure. Her systems seem highly advanced it might be harder to fix. But I'll try my best."

"Great, because it sucks not being able to remember things because I can't remember the things I've already remembered!" The girl said.

Astro laughed. Then it hit him. "Uh, dad…where is she going to stay?"

"What do you mean?" his father asked.

"Well, can she stay here maybe?"

"Astro, we couldn't possibly keep her?" he replied.

"But why can't we?!"

"Astro she probably belongs to someone else. Who knows they could be searching for her this very minute!"

"Dad she was all alone in a dark hole for who knows how long, and her head's damaged! If someone really cared about her she wouldn't have been out there!" Astro defended.

Dr. Tenma sighed. "Astro-"

"Please dad! I'll do anything please." Astro looked towards the girl. "I-I've always wanted a sibling."

Dr. Tenma frowned a bit. He looked to his pleading son then to the girl sitting on the lab table.

"I promise I'll be a good sibling, Sir" The girl said innocently.

Dr. Tenma then smiled. "You can call me, dad." He said.

Astro's face lit up in excitement. "Really dad we can keep her?!"

"Yes we can, but just as much as she is now my responsibility she's yours as well." Dr. Tenma said strictly.

Astro ran up and hugged his father. "Thank you so much dad!"

The girl jumped from the table and mimicked Astro.

"Thank you so much dad!"

"Your welcome-uh…you know, we still have to come up with a name for you." Dr. Tenma said.

"Oh, Oh I want to name her!"

"No way it's a name for me so I get to choose it!" The girl said in a bossy tone.

Astros lunched down. "Ok, then. You decide."

The girl began to happily skip around the lab looking for ideas. Dr. Tenma and Astro watched curiously. His father still couldn't get over the fact that she was a robot.

The girl walked past various diagrams and material lists. She came to halt as one item on a list caught her eye.

_**Item 5: 1 ounce of Uranium with Zinc**_

She quickly grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen that was beside her. She started to mix up the letters that she saw. She was having trouble writing, but she soon became adjusted to it as she was very anxious to come up with a name. She then copied the 5 letters on the paper: ** r, o, a, Z, n**.

She began to sound out some ideas. "R-Ran-zo…yuck that's weird!"

She crossed that name out and mixed up the letters again. She sounded out the next idea. "A-Arzon…nah."

Suddenly new idea came to her mind and she didn't even have to write it down. "Z-Zo-Zoran…Zoran!" she jumped up and down happily.

Astro yelled from the far end of the lab. "So, have you thought of a name yet?!"

The girl ran up to them and smiled. "Yup, my name is Zoran. He-He!"

**A/N: Phew! Now this was pretty hard to write. Darn you writers block…anyhoo I hope it was long enough! Now to start chapter 7…..crap :{**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 7! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home**

Dr. Tenma, Astro, and their newest member of the family Zoran, were walking down the hall to the apartment. It was getting late. Dr. Tenma couldn't help but smile at the little robot girl, watching her jump and skip around repeating her name out loud.

"_Zoran, Zoran, my name is Zoorraan! It starts with a 'Z' my brother's an 'A' my name is Zoran he-he!"_

"So I guess its official, you love your name Zoran?" asked Dr. Tenma.

"Oh yes I loooovvvee Zoran!" she happily replied.

As they finally reached the apartment, Zoran just couldn't stop being so overjoyed as she started to spin around pretty fast.

Astro started to feel giddy watching his little sister spin around. "Hey I know you're happy but can you please stop spinning your making me dizzy."

They all entered the apartment. "He-he what's dizzy?" Zoran asked. She then lost her balance and tripped over as if she had to left feet, shaking her head lightly as she did so. Astro caught her.

"THAT is dizzy."

"Oh." She giggled.

Dr. Tenma turned to the both of them. "Alright you two, I know it's late but considering that we have a new member of the family who will be staying here with us, I think it might be nice to give Zoran a grand tour." He said.

"Ooooo what's a tour?" Zoran asked.

"It's when people go and show you around someplace. Since your living here now it's best that you are aware of where everything is." Astro explained.

"Oh, ok then."

"Good. Now once you two finish with the tour, Astro I want you to find your sister a place to sleep and then I want you to go straight to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Astro groaned in response. "Fine, I will."

"Wait what's school?" Zoran curiously asked.

"It's where children go to learn during weekdays, to get an education so that once they become adults they can take care of themselves in the real world." Dr. Tenma clarified.

"So, this world is a fake world?"

"No, Zoran. When we say the real world were basically referring to the kind of life that adults go through every day. Like my dad."

"Oh. Well I want to go to school too!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Zoran." Astro said.

"Well I don't see a problem with it. It's obvious Zoran has a lot to learn, or at least to jog her memory. I think it's a great way to spend your time, by doing something productive." Dr. Tenma said.

"Alright then, guess you'll be going to school with me."

"YAY, SCHOOL!"

Astro rubbed his ears at her piercing screech of joy. "Ah Jeez, don't yell so loud ok?"

"Sorry_. Yay, School_." She whispered.

"Better. Now let's get on with the tour." Astro said as he started to march. "Goodnight Dad!"

"Goodnight Dad!" Zoran repeated.

Dr. Tenma chuckled. "Night, kids."

* * *

Astro marched down the hall and into the living room, with his little sister marching right behind him. "Left, Left, Left Right Left." He announced.

Zoran was focusing hard on her feet, trying to follow in her brother's steps, to march as well as he was.

Then Astro came to a halt causing Zoran to bump into him. "Now that was the main hallway, and this is the living room." He gestured his hands towards the large iridescent room.

"Woooww I like this room!"

"Just wait until you see the others."

"You mean there's more?!"

"Of course, what you thought there was like only one room?"

"No, there was that other room with all those yummy smells, oh and that room with that big pretty light!"

"You mean a chandelier? Yeah that's in the next room. Now the living room is where we would relax. That is a TV, it's-"

"It's where humans watch entertainment and/or news?"

"Yeah…how did you know that?" Astro asked.

Zoran shrugged staring at the TV then glanced back to her brother.

"Hm. Maybe your memory is starting to come back."

"My memory was missing?"

Astro raised a brow at her. "Then again, maybe it's not. Come on let's continue the tour."

They walked out of the living room and into the dining room. "This is the dining room. It's were we normally eat Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. We'll be eating breakfast in here tomorrow morning."

Zoran looked around the room. Her eyes went wide once she saw the chandelier again.

"That's soooo pretty!" she cooed.

"Yeah, just try to leave it alone and not try to reach for it like before."

Astro took Zoran's hand and led her to the next room, the Kitchen.

"You were in here before. This room, is the Kitchen. It's where we keep are food and Orrin would make us meals."

"Who's Orrin?"

As if on cue, Orrin wheeled into the kitchen, holding a wet cloth. "Oh hello master- AHH, not you again!"

Orrin rolled back startling the little girl. "Please I just finished cleaning the kitchen!"

"Chill out Orrin, she didn't mean it."

"Sorry Orrin." Zoran apologized.

"Oh. Well I guess it's alright now. So Astro, who exactly is she?" Orrin asked.

"Oh right, um, Orrin this is Zoran. She's my new sister."

"Wait since when did Dr. Tenma have another child?"

"Since about a half hour ago actually, dad said we could keep her." Astro replied. "Come on Zoran, still have a few more rooms to show you."

Astro and Zoran walked out the kitchen, leaving Orrin to his thoughts. He sighed. _Great…another little energetic robot that I'll be having to clean up after. _

Astro walked Zoran their father's bedroom and Home Office. "Now Zoran, these are two rooms in the house that are according to dad, 'ABSOLUTELY OFF LIMITS'."

"So we're not allowed in them ever?"

"Well unless dad gives us permission to go in his room or office, like if he wanted to talk to us, we're not allowed in them otherwise."

"Why can't we though?"

"Well in his office it's possible that we could make a huge mess, and his room is HIS room. I remember when I was little I use to play around in there and I would occasionally make a mess of his clothes and his bed an-"

"What do you mean 'when I was little'?"

Astro looked sown to her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You just said you remembered when you used to play around in dad's room when you were little. If you were little and you're a robot, how did you grow?"

Astro felt a bit stunned at her comment. He really didn't want to have to explain everything that had happened to him, or rather, what happened to Toby, to his sister, especially since she seems to have a lot of questions just waiting to be asked.

He sighed. "I'll explain later alright?"

"Ok fine, but I wanna know."

"And you will. Now it's time to show you my room."

Once Astro opened the door to his room, Zoran gasped and quickly ran inside. Astro closed the door behind them.

All around her she saw posters and little gadgets and cool shiny floors and walls. "THIS ROOM IS AWSOME!" she shouted.

"Shhh ,Zoran!" Astro whispered loudly "Dad's probably sleeping."

"Oh right sorry."

"Ok so this is my room, over there is my bathroom, that's where you wash up get cleaned up and whatever. Uh not sure if you can go to the um bathroom to use the…you know, but if so that is where you would go to do that too." He explained.

Zoran continued to look around until her eyes lay upon Astro's medium-sized bed. She leaped up and rolled around, getting tangled in the covers. "He-he this feels so soft!"

"Hey that's my bed! It's where I sleep!"

"Uh it's where you SLEPT. I wanna sleep here tonight."

Astro grunted lightly. "Fine, then. Since you're the new member of the family I'll let you sleep here tonight until we can figure out where you'll be sleeping from now on. "

Zoran nodded and began to make herself more comfortable.

* * *

Astro went into the bathroom to change for bed. When he came back out Zoran was sitting up straight with a legs crossed staring directly at him. Her face became serious. "I still want to know, Astro. About what you kept putting aside 'till later." She quietly said.

Knowing he couldn't put off explaining anymore, he decided to just go ahead and explain. As he climbed on the bed with her he sighed gently.

"Very well then...I guess I should start from the beginning."

Zoran moved in closer to him, itching to know.

"But before that maybe I should explain that, I was designed after someone else, dad's human son Toby."

Zoran looked very confused.

"It all started when Toby was at school. The class was watching a video about Metro City and the Surface, which is where we found you. Once it was over the class got a surprise pop quiz on Physics. I uh Toby, finished first, being the genius that he was, and got to leave school early."

"Toby was really smart then huh?"

"Yeah…anyway Orrin picked him up from school and that's when dad had called on the holo-phone to check up on him. Dad was supposed to take me…take Toby, to a Symposium on Quantum Mechanics."

"So why didn't he?"

"Something came up at his work. Our past president, President Stone, wanted dad to give a demonstration on the Peacekeeper."

"The, Peacekeeper what's that?"

"It's a robot that my dad designed with some of his co-workers like Dr. Elefun. Don't worry you'll meet him soon too."

"Ok. You may continue."

"So then Toby decided to go see the demonstration with dad. He wasn't supposed to. When he got there, dad was pretty upset at Toby for disobeying him. Long story short Toby got put in a room where he would be safe but snuck and went looking for where the demonstration was being held. When he got there the Peacekeeper started to go on a rampage, dad made the safety glass lower to barricade him and everyone else…not realizing that…Toby was blocked off from on the other side with the Peacekeeper."

Zoran gasped. "Oh, no."

Astro nodded. "He started to yell for my dad to help save him. Dad tried to open up the glass but it jammed. The look Dad had on his face, you could just tell that he was terrified. The last thing I really remember was pressing my hands on the glass where dad's hands were…and crying. He promised me that he would get me out and that everything would be fine. Next thing I know…I hear something charging up. Then everything went white."

Zoran slouched a bit, trying to take everything in. "So when you say 'I' you mean Toby?"

"From that point yes. Then I was created."

"So why did dad create a robot version of his son?" Zoran asked.

"I'm guessing it's because dad had just lost his only child. I mean he saw him die right in front of him. He just went, crazy. Maybe he thought that the only way to become himself again and get his life back was to build, me." Astro quietly responded.

Zoran nodded. "So what happened after that accident?"

"Well the next thing that **I **remember was waking up and trying to walk to my dad. I fell a bit but then he caught me in his arms and wouldn't stop hugging me. He carried me back home. Now I had just thought that I had fallen asleep and then just woke back up. IT wasn't until I found out that I was a robot that I had actually died."

"How did you find that out?"

"Well first I started to notice signs that dad was acting differently towards me, Orrin too. The way I acted, the way I talked…just seemed to irritate him. Orrin and I sort of fooling around, I was misbehaving. He yelled at me and sent me to my room. That's when I started to wonder what was wrong with me. Dad never yelled at me like that before. Then there were these window cleaning robots floating outside my window. I was able to understand what they were saying which sort of freaked me out a bit. I decided to investigate my issue with them and when I seemed to have scared them, the one that I was hanging on sprayed me in the face."

Zoran giggled, covering her laughter with the blankets.

Astro smiled at her. "Yeah well I ended up falling out the window. That's when I found out that I was capable of flying."

"Cool. "

"Yeah, until I went to go show dad and, he basically ended up kicking me out."

"WHAT WHY, WHY WOULD DADDY DO THAT?!"

"Shhh, Zoran!" Astro loudly whispered.

"Oh come on you can't blame me for overreacting at that!" she whispered.

"Well I guess not. He did it because I wasn't really his son and I didn't really act like him either."

Zoran had a small scowl on her face. As if she was getting angry for her father doing something like that to her brother. Astro reassured her. "But were on good terms now, he loves me for me and no longer cares about what I am. It took him a while to realize that but eventually he did. He then took me back in."

"Oh well that's good I guess. But, I have other questions brother."

"Ask away."

"How did you meet those other kids?"

Astro glanced at the clock and reality hit him. "Yikes it's getting really late! Look maybe tomorrow at school I'll explain it to you but now we have to go to sleep."

Zoran yawned. "Alright then brother we'll go to sleep now."

Astro nodded and began to climb off the bed. He pulled the covers over his sister and tucked her in. He grabbed a pillow from the other side and brought it down to the floor with him, since that was where he was going to sleep for the night.

Zoran crawled over to the edge of the bed to say goodnight. "Goodnight, Astro."

"Goodnight, Zoran."

"Hey, Astro?"

"Yeah?"

"I like our home."

Astro smiled as he rested his head on his pillow. "Yeah, Home sweet home."

And with that, sleep took over them.

* * *

**A/N: Few! Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. I just really wanted to finish this before the Hurricane hit :{. In case i lose power i have to charge my laptop. But on a happier note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE! *throws virtual candy out to my beloved readers* He-he! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 'F' is for 'Family' not 'Fail'**

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky on yet another Monday morning. Astro remained on the floor unconscious snoring peacefully, while his little sister Zoran walked around the room impatiently waiting for her brother to wake up. She had turned off his alarm just a few minutes ago, due to her brother not moving an inch to try to shut off the annoying endless beeping of the of the alarm, the new sound to which she thought was quite irritating. She sat on the floor next to her brother and stared at him, hoping he would wake up any second.

Unfortunately for her, he remained in sleep mode. Zoran irritably sighed and leaned over her brother to try to wake him up herself.

"Astro." She called into his ear.

With no response she tried again a bit louder. "Asttrrrooo!" To her surprise, still no movement.

"**ASSSTRRROO!" she screamed.**

"Ahhhhh! What!" He banged his head hard against his dresser. "Owww…"

"Geez it's about time you got up. Do you always sleep like that?"

"No, only when I'm having a good dream."

"What's a dream?"

"Uh, events you know different things that you imagine in your subconscious mind," he explained "Kind of like TV in your head when you're asleep. "

"Oh…intriguing!"

"Don't you dream?"

"Well now that I know what they are, yes."

"Cool. What did you dream about last night, Zoran?"

Zoran stayed quiet for a while thinking, a concerned look creped on her face as she looked down. "Don't…want to talk about it." She said sadly.

"Why?"

She remained quiet. She then looked up to her brother. "You said that dreams are like events, right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Are they based on things that can happen?"

"Well people can't really dream about the future, Zoran. But they could dream about things that might have happened in your life."

She nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, forget it." She said as she shook her head as if to get a thought out of her mind.

Astro creased his brows at his sister. He was going to persist on asking Zoran what she had dreamt during the night, when Orrin wheeled in the room.

"Good morning to you both! Glad to see that someone is finally a wake on time." Orrin said as he looked towards Astro.

"Yup, thanks to me." Zoran said as she playfully tackled her brother.

"Well alright then. Breakfast is ready so once you two are finished getting dressed and ready for school you can eat, come on now Chop Chop!" Orrin then wheeled out the room.

"Chop, Chop?" Zoran repeated confusingly as she slid off her brothers back.

"It means Hurry up."

"Ohhhhh."

Astro started to tickle his sister. She began to giggled happily.

"Well, Well, Well so you ARE ticklish then huh?"

"He-he If th-that's what you call it Ha-ha!"

Astro smiled and ceased at tickling his sister and stood up. He walked over to his wardrobe.

"What cha doing brother?"

"Looking for some clothes that you could wear today, hmm now let's see."

Zoran skipped over to him and looked with him.

Astro then took out a small grey hoodie and a blue shirt with light grey pants. "How about these, they look nice?"

Zoran raised a brow at him. "Uh, I don't think so." She said flatly.

"Well sorry that I don't own any GIRL clothes."

"Fine then let me look." She gently pushed her brother to the side and started to look.

"Fine while you look, I'm going to go get ready ok?"

"Okeydokey."

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Astro had finished washing up and decided to go ahead into the living room for breakfast.

Orrin was rolling around the room carrying cups and plates. He noticed Astro walking in.

"Hello Astro. Ha see I got it right this time."

Astro gave Orrin a thumbs up. He glanced over and saw his dad reading the paper. "Morning Dad."

"Morning Astro, hope you slept well. I went to check on you and your sister last night and I noticed you were sleeping on the floor. "

"Yeah I gave Zoran my bed for the night, just to be nice."

Dr. Tenma smiled and looked back to his paper.

Astro took a seat next to his father. Zoran then came skipping into the room wearing a red hoodie with a white t-shirt and black pants, and boots that looked like Astro's but instead were black and much smaller. She also had what looked to be a red bow in her hair that looked like it was made from an old scarf. "Morning!"

"Good Morning Zoran." Dr. Tenma said.

"I see you found some clothes to wear." Astro pointed out.

"Yup, they're girly enough so I thought eh why not."

"Hey! I'll have you know that all of my clothes in there are meant for boys and BOYS only."

"Riiiggghhtt brother or so you've been told."

Dr. Tenma chuckled watching his son's cheeks turn light red.

Zoran sat down next to her brother and that's when Astro noticed the red bow in her hair. "Hey, where'd you get that bow from?"

"Oh I cut off a piece of a red scarf that I found in your drawer to make it." She said.

"You cut up my scarf?!" Astro replied slight anger.

"Nooo just a little piece of it, it's not like it went to waste or anything see," she turned her head to the side "I made a pretty bow he-he."

"Don't worry Astro, we can always get you a new scarf. The weather doesn't get very cold for a few more months anyway." Dr. Tenma explained.

"Fine." Astro said.

"And Zoran we'll get you some new clothes too since you'll definitely need them."

"Yes, Please." She said looking at her brother.

"Alright now finish eating your breakfast, Orrin will drop you both off at school."

They started to eat their breakfast, Zoran making little remarks about everything that seemed to taste amazing to her.

* * *

"How come I don't have a bag like yours?" Zoran asked as she leaned forward as far as her seatbelt would allow to go, trying to get her brother's attention.

Astro was busy staring out the car window, admiring his magnificent city. _Nothing can ruin Metro City now. _He thought.

Zoran tugged at her brother's sleeve. "Astro."

"Hm, what?"

"How come I don't have a bag like yours?" she repeated.

"Oh right, well since this is your first day it might be a while before we can get you settled in your designated classes," he turned back towards the window, "so you'll spend the day with me in my classes and I'll share my supplies with you."

"Oh, ok. So what exactly does this _School_ place look like?"

"Well you won't have to wait to find out Miss Zoran, here we are!" Orrin said as he pulled up to the school gate.

"YAY!" Zoran quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards the school gate, Astro walking behind her.

"Have a good day you two! I'll pick you both up at 3:00!" Orrin bid them a farewell and drove off.

Astro waved at the departing car, until he started to hear loud banging noises. He turned around and was surprised to see Zoran pulling fiercely at the gate bars, trying to get them to open.

"ZORAN STOP THAT YOU'LL BREAK THE GATES!" Astro yelled.

Zoran immediately ceased at her tugging and looked to her brother with a scowl on her face. "These gates won't open!"

"That's because these gates are automatic so they don't open until a certain time." Astro took out his cell phone to check the time. "Look, school starts at 8:30, the gates don't open until 8:20. It's 8:10 now so just wait a bit."

"Humph."

"You're very impatient huh? Geez you're just like dad."

Zoran crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Astro rolled his eyes.

A few minutes had passed and more kids started to arrive at the gates. Most of them chatted among themselves, some copying each other's homework, while the rest were bombarding Astro and his new sister.

"EEKK she is just so cute!"

"Cool hair, never seen anything like that style before!" A kid named Tony pointed out.

"Are you a robot too?!"

"Will you be going here?!"

"GUYS!"

They all looked to Astro.

Astro sighed. "YES she's adorable, but she looks just like me so thanks for the compliment, her hair is just like mine Tony just pointed differently, and YES she's a robot and YES she'll be going to school here, now if you all don't mind the gates are opening." Astro proclaimed. He took his sister by the hand and guided her into the school yard. Zoran waved happily to her admirers.

"Do you always get people attacking you like that?"

"More than I want."

"ASTRO!"

Zoran and Astro looked around until they spotted Cora, Zane and the twins coming up into the school yard. They both smiled and ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" Astro said.

"Hey! So we meet again mystery girl." Zane said kneeling down to Zoran.

"No, No my name is Zoran!"

"Oh cool so you gave her name?" Sludge asked.

"Well she actually came up with the name all by herself."

"That's right, so what are all your names?" Zoran asked.

"Oh yeah, he-he I'm Cora."

"And I'm Zane"

"Sir Sludge at your service, and this is my sister Widget," he leaned in close to Zoran's ear "_and I'm older than her_."

"Just by 90 seconds, get over yourself." Widget said.

Zoran giggled. "Hello Cora, Zane, Sir Sludge and Widget." She said.

"Wow she actually called me Sir Sludge he-he, I like her!" Sludge said.

Cora rolled her eyes. "What did your Dad say about letting her stay with you?" she asked.

"He was a bit uneasy at first but then after a while he realized that Zoran is very sweet and innocent. So she'll be staying with us from now on."

"That's awesome dude you got a new little sister!" Zane said patting Astro on the shoulder.

"Hey what about me I got a new big brother, where's my praise?!" Zoran pouted.

They all laughed and started to walk towards the building.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm going to go drop off the twins at the middle school side." Cora said.

"Uh I'll go with you Cora." Astro said walking up beside her.

Zoran watched as her brother left with Cora.

Zane on the other hand decided to be silly. "_Cora and Astro sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" he sang.

"Why are you singing that?" Zoran asked.

"Eh don't worry about."

**RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! **

"Oh school's starting, I know where Astro's first class is so I'll take you there ok?"

"Ok Zane."

* * *

Zane and Zoran (**hehe they sound alike ^_^**) waited outside of Astro and Cora's math class while the hallways started to clear up.

Astro and Cora came jogging down the hall and stopped right in front of them breathing heavily.

"*Huff* We thought *Huff* Zoran *Huff* ran off somewhere!" Astro said worryingly.

"Relax guys I just took her here because I thought she was going to be spending the day in your classes Astro."

"Well you thought right." Astro said.

"For once." Cora added.

Zane glared at her. "Ha Ha…well I gotta get going to class now, see ya!"

"Bye, and thanks again!" Astro said.

The three of them started to proceed into Mr. Mustachio's math class.

Cora went over to her seat while Astro went over to Mr. Mustachio, holding Zoran's hand. He quietly told him that Zoran was his new sister and how he wanted her stay with him for the day until he'd gone to see the principal. Mr. Mustachio agreed and stood up to introduce Zoran to the class.

"Everyone, this is Zoran Tenma Astro's new sister. She will be spending the day with us here on the high school side until her schedule is in order so please class, make Zoran feel welcome." He clarified.

The class simultaneously greeted Zoran with a warm welcome. "Hi Zoran!"

"Nice to meet you all too!" She replied.

Astro led Zoran to where he sat and Mr. Mustachio was nice enough to pull up a seat so she can sit next to him.

"Alright now class, on Friday we left off at your group projects describing different theorems and how they are important to use, so you have the rest of the period to finish them up, begin!"

As the class was soon coming to an end, all the students were finishing up their projects. It had gotten very quiet as all the kids were working hard. Astro's friend Liberty was in his group, along with Cora and a boy named Jack. Liberty couldn't help but glance over at Zoran every now and then. Mr. Mustachio had given her some paper and markers if she had wanted to draw something. She was writing.

"What are you writing, Zoran?" Liberty asked.

"A song!" she said.

Astro leaned next to her and shushed her. "Shhh Zoran you can't be loud."

"Ok."

"Well what song are you writing?" Cora asked.

"I don't know something that Zane was singing earlier when Astro went with Cora to drop off those other kids."

"Well go on sing it! Maybe we can help you figure out the title." Astro said.

Zoran nodded and cleared her throat. "Ahem…._Cora and Astro sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

The entire class started to crack up in amusement. Liberty had her mouth covered by her hand in shock, and Astro and Cora were left wide-eyed and blushing furiously.

Astro then glared at his sister. "ZORAN!"

"What, what did I do?"

**RRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"Ok students turn in your projects, see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Mustachio shouted.

All the students ran out of the heading off to their next class. Cora and Astro were the last to leave, with Zoran walking behind them.

"I am SO going to get Zane." Cora said bitterly.

"Well whatever I mean what's done is done. I just have to go and teach Zoran a thing or two about how to think before you speak." He glared to Zoran.

Zoran threw her hands up in defense. "Hey how was I supposed to know that song was making fun of you guys, I mean you told me to sing it?"

"Guess she's right about that. Oh well, maybe by lunch people would have forgotten all about that." Cora said.

"Yeah not so sure they'll forget about that, Cora." Astro assumed.

"Maybe…well I gotta go to my next class, see you guys at lunch!"

"Bye Cora!" Zoran shouted.

Astro took Zoran's hand and walked her to his next class.

* * *

Zoran was currently in Astro's science class. They were going over different chemical compounds and observing their reactions when different substances were applied to them.

"Ok students, I am counting this as a test grade so do your best, follow the guidelines on those papers i gave you and most of all, BE CAREFUL," The science professor, Dr. Lanson said "I will be walking around to make sure you are doing the experiment correctly. Zoran, I'll be grading you on this as well. Just want to see if you're capable of being in a higher science class when you transfer into the middle school."

Time had flown and students were caught up in their experiments. Astro, not even having to look at the guidelines, was finishing up his experiment as it was turning out just the way it should. Zoran however, was too busy mixing in different chemicals and substances.

Astro noticing this, decided to stop her. "Zoran, you're not supposed to be doing that!" he whispered loudly.

"But it's fun." She replied.

"Look just take mine and I'll try to fix yours." Astro switched places with her and dumped her experiment into the chemical waste sink and began to create the experiment again. Unfortunately for him time was up.

"Alright students hands down I am coming around to grade your progress." Mr. Lanson said.

"Oh no." Astro glumly said.

"Katherine very nice, Lucas good job but I know you could do better, outstanding work Malcolm, Astro…" he stopped and looked down to the empty beaker and the mess of substances and mixed up chemicals by the sink. Mr. Lanson shook his head and sighed. "Astro I am highly surprised at you, '**F**'."

He tore off the grade and placed it in front of Astro. The sound of hearing his science teacher say that he got an 'F' only made him cringe and upset.

Mr. Lanson then took a step to Zoran. "Well done Zoran this looks fantastic! For your first day in a high school science class I'd say you did a splendid job, '**A**' for you Miss Tenma."

He handed her, her grade and then the bell had rung signaling that class was over. Astro quickly got up and left, Zoran trying to catch up to him.

Astro went to his locker and crumpled up his test grade and threw it in. Zoran noticing decided to ask why he had done that. "Astro that was your test paper why would crumple it up?"

"Because I got an 'F' that's why!"

"Well what's so wrong about an 'F'?"

"An 'F' means 'Fail'!"

Zoran stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then she looked up at her brother. "Well I think that 'F' stands for 'Family'. You did help me with my experiment."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now."

Zoran looked down. She didn't want her brother to be upset with her. She looked at the grade on her paper and then looked to her brother. She walked over and placed the grade on Astro's shirt. "'A'," she said "'A' for 'Astro', the nicest big brother ever. I'm the one who should have gotten an 'F'. That 'A' is really your grade…not mine."

Astro looked down at his shirt, then smiled at his sister and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Zoran. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome brother."

Astro stood up and patted Zoran on the head. "Come on sis, time for history."

Zoran nodded and smiled, knowing she made her brother happy again.

* * *

**A/N: Aww I really enjoyed writing this chap ^_^, but man is it late over here! I gotta go to sleep! Farewell my readers! WOOSSHH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: One Way or Another**

* * *

As the day went on Zoran continued to follow Astro to his daily classes. They were in his history class continuing the lesson from where they had left off. Zoran was learning to be more quiet and well-behaved while sitting in the classroom when the teacher was speaking, but once Ms. Rondell had announced "_Does anybody have any questions?_"…all that manners she gained went straight out the window.

"Why do we have to learn about our history? Isn't yesterday part of our history as well? Why don't we learn about that? Also why do your clothes look so tight? Is there someone you are trying to impress? And why is your hair in a bun? I'm sure to you humans it would be much more flattering if you wore it down and-"

"ZORAN!" Astro yelled.

The entire class started to burst out in laughter. Astro glared at his sister.

"What? She asked if we had questions!"

"About the CLASS Zoran!"

"Oh brother." Zane chuckled.

**RIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

Ms. Rondell sighed. "Alright students, have a good day."

As all the students began to flood out of the classroom, Ms. Rondell glanced down and pulled out her mini mirror from her desk slowly and pulled her hair out of the strict bun, styling it out. "Hmm," she looked in her mirror. "Not bad!"

* * *

All the students proceeded into the cafeteria for lunch, Astro shaking his head at his sister. He sighed. "Zoran, you really need to learn how to hold your tongue."

Zoran looked down then reached in her mouth and held on to her tongue. "Wike wis?"

Zane couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Not quite Zoran."

"Hey guys over here!" Cora called as she waves them down to their lunch table.

"Hey guys." Astro said.

"Wey gwys!" Zoran said while still holding on to her tongue.

"You could let go of your tongue now, Zoran." Astro said.

"Oh."

"So I heard Zoran had another outburst in your history class?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, she totally put Ms. Rondell on the spot!" Zane laughed.

"So this is the Zoran that has the majority of the student body in constant chatter?" Jeremy asked while putting his camera close to Zoran's face.

"Uh, yeah that's me all right…what are you doing?"

"He's taking videos, unfortunately." Liberty said.

"I just want to make sure this camera can take good videos too, Liberty."

"Yeah well you sure as heck didn't have to film me acting in Drama class earlier. You know I can't act for my life!"

"Oh dude you have to show me that video later!" Zane laughed while shaking Jeremy's shoulder.

Liberty glared at Zane.

Zane shrink down. "Or not."

Zoran looked at them confused. Astro laughed. "Zoran, this is Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you Zoran."

Zoran gave Jeremy a small wave, her hand covered by her brother's large jacket sleeves (so cute! ^_^).

"And I'm Liberty, but we already met in Math class."

"Hi again." Zoran said.

"And this iiisss wheerree is Erica?" Astro asked as he glanced around.

"She went to bathroom, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Cora said.

"Oh, I'm going to go meet her!"

"Uh Zoran are you sure you know where the bathroom is?" Astro asked.

"Yeah I saw it down the hall before we came in here."

"Well ok, but ONLY go there alright don't wonder."

Zoran nodded and began to skip out the cafeteria to the girl's bathroom.

Jeremy took the camera off of Zoran as she left the cafeteria and turned it towards Liberty's face. "Get that camera out my face!" She said as she shoved it away from her. Jeremy trying very hard not to let it fall.

"I thought you wanted Jeremy's attention on you?" Zane mocked.

Liberty began to blush while Jeremy was too busy wiping off smudges on his camera with a napkin.

* * *

Zoran slowly walked into the girl's bathroom and peeked into an open stall. "Heellloo?"

"Hello?" Erica responded.

Zoran raised a brow. "Umm is there an Erica in here I'm supposed to meet her."

"Oh yeah that's me! Give me a few minutes, I'll be out soon ok?"

"Ok." Zoran walked out the bathroom and leaned against the wall patiently.

As she waited she stared at all the student posters surrounding her, and watching other kids running into the lunch room. She smiled. _I like school._ She thought. Her eyes then fell upon three boys walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. They seemed to look like 10th graders if not 11th graders. The three boys then stopped before opening the double doors, and began to whisper among each other.

Zoran, being the curious little robot that she was, wanted to know what it was they were whispering about. So she amplified her hearing so she could hear better.

"_I'm telling you Kevin! That's what my older brother told me_!" The largest one of the bunch whispered loudly.

"_But come on Steven, your older brother was probably just messing with you like he always does_."

"_I don't Kevin, last night my mom and I went to go pick up my grandma from my uncle's house and while we were all in the car, she kept saying she saw two big white lights, kind of like eyes, staring right at her. She also said she saw a large figure that looked to be almost 100 feet high!_" The other boy said. "_But my mom didn't believe her, said she was going senile_."

Zoran didn't understand that word '_**senile**_'. So she quickly scanned it in her head and found what look to be, a '_Human Vocabulary Dictionary_' file stored in her head. She blinked twice, wondering why she would have that stored in her head. She opened the file and scrolled down until she found the word '_**senile**_'.

**_Senile: the _state**_** of becoming forgetful and/or confused; disoriented.** _

She nodded and went back to listening.

"_Well your grandma's old dude, she was probably just seeing things."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Shhhh!"_

Zoran smiled and hushed quietly too, knowing that meant to be quiet.

"_Look we can't tell anyone about this alright?"_

"_Agreed."_

"_Fine__, but you know what's weird?"_

Zoran leaned in a bit further, but not too much for her to be seen.

"_What is?" Steven asked._

"_How before today, electrical things were acting all weird, then people started claiming that they've seen weird things like lights in the sky and giant figures, and most of all…Zoran."_

Zoran flinched as she heard her name.

"_Who? Astro's new sister? What does any of this have to do with her?"_

"_Oh come on, she looks almost exactly like him and nobody can make a robot copy of Astro Boy in girl form, and out of nowhere she shows up after all this craziness' been going on?"_

"_Maybe Astro's dad made her we don't know." _They all started to enter the cafeteria.

"_Whatever, it still seems a bit strange to me." _The doors closed behind them.

Zoran was left dumbfounded, pondering what she just heard. She was then startled by someone tapping her on her back. It was Erica.

"Woah sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You're Zoran right?"

"Uh-uh yes, hi!" Zoran said waving.

"My name's Erica. We should probably head back to the cafeteria now."

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here."

* * *

As lunch continued, the gang was busy talking among themselves about school work, while Astro took Zoran to introduce her to Rosa.

"Oh honey she is just too cute! Oh and so small and precious, is that a bow in her hair?!" Rosa cooed.

Zoran just smiled at her, rocking back and forth loving the attention she was getting, while holding a macaroon that Rosa gave her from the dessert cart.

Astro just sighed, becoming a bit irate at how many compliments his sister was getting so far today about how cute she looked. _She looks just like me! Only in GIRL form! _He thought.

"Well you both have a good day now, bye!" Rosa said.

"Bye-Bye!" Zoran said.

Astro walked back to the table while Zoran skipped happily beside him eating her macaroon. They both sat back down at the table.

Jeremy then slammed the newspaper that he would carry around daily, in front of his friends. "Aha! Take a look at this guys: _'As of this morning, Metro City's previous president, President Stone, has been sentenced to an extra 3 months in Surface Alley Prison, due to acts of trying to escape.'_"

"Ha, 'trying'." Liberty mocked.

Cora hushed her, Zoran mimicking Cora.

Jeremy continued. "'_Stone's floor where his cell is located is now, and will remain heavily guarded until further notice.' _Wow…he really is a loon."

"You said it." Zane replied.

"Who is this President Stone person?" Zoran asked.

"He was Metro City's former President. Now President Logan is our new President. "Cora explained.

"Oh yeah, you said something about him last night Astro."

Astro nodded.

"He's also the reason Metro City is on the ground. We used to be way up in the sky." Erica mentioned.

"Yeah, remember last night how I told you about the Peacekeeper too?" Astro asked.

Zoran nodded.

"Well getting re-elected for President of Metro City kind of went to his head and he used the Peacekeeper and the Red Core which is negative energy, to try to get my Blue Core. Turns out that back fired and the Peacekeeper became a giant monster, and Stone was controlling it."

"Wow. So if he tried to escape prison, aren't you afraid he'll really break out and come after you? He seems dangerous!" Zoran cried.

"Don't worry Zoran. Surface Alley Prison is one of the highest guarded, isolated prisons in the area. And it also says in the paper that he didn't get really far, just a few yards outside of his cell."

"That's right, at Surface Alley, man they don't play around." Zane said.

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better."

* * *

It was true. Miles away from the beautiful metropolis, just outside of the surface, stood a tall, dark and gloomy prison, far away from any type of civilization…Surface Alley Prison. Stone's cell was deep in the basement, all rusty and dark and dull. He sat there on the ground, throwing moss-covered rocks over to the other side of the cell. His guard Edwin, who looked to be in his mid-50's was starting to get annoyed by the sound of rocks hitting the cell walls. "Hey! Keep it down in there will ya?!" He yelled.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry, my dearest apologies." Stone said as if he couldn't care less. He casually picked up a few my rocks and continued what he was doing, throwing them against the opposite wall.

"Humph! You know for someone who Metro City had looked up to at one point, you REALLY stooped low to such a pathetic level." Edwin spat.

"Oh does that qualify me for an award? Excuse me while go lay down because I REALLY don't give a damn."

"You know you got a lot of nerve Stone!"

"Hmm not really. Why don't you just calm down before you break something old man."

Edwin was definitely turning red in irritation with Stone, when one of the new rookies on the job came and interrupted their little argument. "Sir, we need you over at Cell D7, apparently a fight broke out between Damenson and his cellmate."

"Ah finally, something WORTH my time, let's go rookie." And with that they were off.

Stone remained there staring at the ceiling on his bed, thinking. He began to verbalize his thoughts. "Once I escape…you'll be the first to go Edwin." Stone stood up from his uncomfortable bed and started to walk around the cell. "Or maybe, I'll get Tenma's darn son first." His fists clenched tightly. He walked over to the cell bars and noticed that Edwin was reading a newspaper. From where it was left open, Stone could see a picture of Astro smiling and standing next to President Logan. Above it in big bold letters read:_** IS IT A BIRD? IT'S A PLANE! NO IT'S ASTRO BOY! METRO CITY'S #1 HERO! **_

Stone glared at the page. If Stone had been given the ability of heat vision, the entire paper would surely have been burnt to a crisp by now. He grew more and more angry. "You stupid child…you will most surely pay for what you have done to me, my fame, and glory…my freedom. (At this moment I kind of imagined that if this were a movie the screen would be slowly zooming into the picture of Astro so try to imagine that if you can ^_^) You will pay for this…one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! But I was supposed to update this yesterday for Thanksgiving but I got a little side track from celebrating ^_^ Now I know saying this would be a day late but I don't care, HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE! (mostly Americans I guess ****)**

**Zoran: *nom nom* Great food you have here by the way *nom nom* **

**Me: So you just sneak in my house and eat my food!**

**Zoran: I don't understand is there a problem?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Well I hope you enjoyed the chap as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review please and thanks to those who have, you guys are awesome! \(*^_^*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My apologies for this late update. You can blame my teachers that thought it was funny to give me so much homework and exams to study for all in one week!...Ah who am I kidding, I'm to blame for not updating. Alright, enough of my infernal blabbing, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Scary Dreams and Undefined Things**

"Oh, so that's how you all met huh?!" Zoran asked.

"That's right, and I still got the net to prove it!" Cora said.

Astro and his friends were standing outside of the school gates as the school day was coming to an end. Kids were flooding out of the school doors. Some running to catch the Metro Transit Bus, some getting picked up by their parents, other just simply walking home with a group of friends.

"I still can't believe that whole time we thought you were a human! A robot sure never crossed my mind." Sludge mentioned.

"Yeah neither did mine!" Zane added.

"That must have been an intriguing meet for sure." Jeremy stated.

"Tell me about it. Who knew my kidnappers would be my now best friends." Astro explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey I wouldn't call it kidnapping." Cora said.

"Oh yeah, then what would you call it?"

"Robot-Napping!" Widget laughed.

Astro rolled his eyes and laughed.

Zoran jumped in between them. "Wait! Wait! I still wanna see the net! I wanna see the net!"

**HONK! HONK!**

"Master Astro! Miss Zoran, time to go!" Orrin was standing outside the car waving at them, ready to open their doors.

"Oh Orrin's here, we gotta go now."

"Aw man." Zoran pouted.

"Don't worry Zoran, we'll show you the net some other time ok?" Cora said.

"Fine, bye everyone it was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Astro shouted.

"See ya guys!" Zane and Liberty yelled.

They all separated and began to leave headed for home.

Orrin opened their doors. "Hello you two, Miss Zoran did you have a splendid first day?" Orrin asked as they all boarded the vehicle.

"An absolutely positively splendid first day," Zoran said while putting on her seat belt. "I met new people and I got to make cool experiments and I ate yummy deserts and I learned tons of new things!"

Orrin smiled. "Well I am happy to hear that Miss Zoran."

"It's just Zoran Orrin. Hey Orrin, is Dad home yet?" Astro asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Actually, he called me early this afternoon before I came to pick you two up. Said he'd be coming home later and not to wait up."

"That's weird?" Astro said.

"What's so weird about it? Daddy is working."

"Yeah but he said that he would come home early today to check up on you, to see if you're alright and how your first day went."

Zoran looked down. "Oh."

"I really don't know what's going on with him, maybe its just work but, he has been a bit inconspicuous lately."

"Really in what ways Orrin, I haven't noticed?" Astro asked.

"Well that's because you've been in school and with your friends most of the time Astro. I do remember though, about a week and 3 days ago, as I was picking up clothes from your room to do laundry, I walked out and into his room and noticed he was just sitting on his bed staring at his phone."

"Why?" Astro asked.

"I asked, said he was just checking for the time. But each time I passed Master Tenma's room he was still staring at his phone. Now I don't know why he'd need to check the time every 3 minutes."

"Hmm. That is weird." _What's up with Dad? Maybe I'll talk to him once he gets home._ Astro thought.

The rest of the ride home was a pure silence. Even Zoran was helplessly quiet, just staring out in awe at the surreal city that she can now call home.

* * *

They finally reached the apartment building and Orrin drove the car into the parking lot. As he parked the car and wheeled out to their door he began to smile. "Zoran, there's a surprise waiting for you upstairs."

Zoran's eyes widened. "A surprise, yeah I love my surprise!" She then frowned and looked to Astro and Orrin. "What's a surprise?"

They started to walk towards the elevator. "How can you love a surprise and yet you don't know what it is. Actually, if you knew what it was then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Astro said.

"Wait, you're not supposed to know?" Zoran got a bit angry. "I HATE SURPRISES I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING NOW!"

"Geez relax Zoran! You'll know once we get upstairs. Man whoever created you sure did make you spoiled."

Zoran suddenly calmed down and she began to look a bit frightened. The word _created_ must have triggered something. She started to remember what she had dreamt last night. She started to shake.

Astro looked over to her and noticed her just standing there shaking. He jogged over to her side. "Hey, Zoran are you ok?"

She did responded. Instead, her eyes began to dilate.

Orrin wheeled over to her. "Miss Zoran are you in need of help?"

She stopped shaking and looked to Orrin. She didn't say a word.

"Zoran?"Astro called trying to snap her out of it.

Zoran slowly moved her eyes towards her brother.

Astro cocked his head to the side, looking at her confused.

Zoran then blinked and smiled. She was totally back to normal. "Did you say something brother?"

Orrin and Astro looked at each other, then back to Zoran. "Zoran are you ok?" Astro asked.

"Never better...why?"

"Well you looked a bit-"

"Are you going to show me my surprise or not?" She said jumping up and down.

"Uh, alright then let's go."

Zoran happily skipped into the elevator with Orrin and her brother. The elevator started to go up to their floor.

* * *

The elevator ride up was a bit uneasy. Orrin remained standing by the buttons while Astro and Zoran were behind him. Astro never took his gaze off his sister. He didn't know why she acted so strangely back in the parking lot.

Zoran knew that Astro's gaze was upon her. She just didn't want to tell him about her dream. She didn't know what exactly it meant and she didn't want her brother worrying. To make it seem like she was alright, she began to dance around the elevator to the classical music that was playing in there.

Astro smiled.

The elevator came to a halt and made a _Ding_ sound. As the doors opened an announcement came on saying what floor they were on.

Once they got to the door Orrin opened it and Zoran quickly ran inside and began to look around.

"What's the surprise what's the surprise!" She shouted.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Orrin said. He wheeled towards the bedroom hallway and Asrto and Zoran followed.

They passed Astro's room and came to a spot by one of their guest bedrooms. "Ahem, Zoran," Orrin opened the door. "welcome to your new room!"

Zoran gasped at the sight of her new room. She walked in and looked around.

It was pink and white with some blue furniture. There was a bed with pink quilts and white and blue pillows, and stuffed animals stacked up in a corner by her large glass window.

"EEEKKK IS THIS ALL FOR ME?!" She cried.

"It is YOUR room." Astro said. "Orrin and I were making tons of calls last night to furniture stores after you fell asleep last night."

"Had everything delivered this morning after I dropped you both off at school. So I guess you can say I was pretty busy painting and getting everything set up. We needed to get you your own room." Orrin said.

Zoran just couldn't help but continue to smile. She was now speechless!

She had her own TV and her own bathroom too. She turned around and ran towards her brother and Orrin. She gave them a big hug. "Thank you so much!" she shouted.

"You're welcome; you know you should also thank Dad too. It's his credit card we used to pay for all this." Astro said.

"I shall call him right now!" Zoran quickly ran off into the living room and took Astro's phone along with her.

"Zoran Dad is probably busy with work you should wait till later!" Astro yelled.

"Dad can't be too busy for me!"

She stopped in the living room and hopped on one of the couches. She scrolled down Astro contacts and clicked on DAD. She waited patiently until someone picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_A woman answered.

"Uh Hi…Dad is that you?"

"_**No Bill's not here right now, who is this I'm speaking to?"**_

"His daughter Zoran that's who."

"_**Oh so you must be Zoran! Your Dad's been talking about you all day, your brother too."**_

"That's nice, but wait who are you?"

"_**I'm your Dad's uh, co-worker. I work with your Dad. I believe I met your brother before though."**_

"Oh. Well hold on a minute why do you have my Dad's phone? You crook!"

"_**Oh no I'm just holding onto it for him. You Dad is in a meeting and he didn't want any disturbances."**_

"Oh. Well could you tell him that I said thank you for my new room please?"

"_**Sure sweetie I will."**_

"Ok, thank you!"

"_**Alright then, bye dear."**_

"Bye!"

'_CLICK'_

Astro walked into the room. "So did you talk to Dad?"

"Nope, one of his co-workers, but she said she'll tell daddy for me. He's in a meeting right now."

"Well alright. Common Zoran you got homework to do!"

"Aw but I don't want to!" she pouted.

"Sorry but it's a part of school life."

Zoran rolled her eyes and followed her brother back to her room.

* * *

As night fell, Astro had tucked Zoran in for bed in her new room and he then waited patiently for his father to come home. About an hour went by since Astro had last tried to call him and he was starting to get a tad bit annoyed. He looked to the clock.

**9:43 PM**

_Dad…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_ He thought to himself.

He was about to try to call him again when his father suddenly came in through the door.

Astro jumped off the couch and walked over to him. "Well look who's here." He said sarcastically.

Tenma sighed. "Astro I am tired, I don't need a little attitude from you now." He said wearily.

"Well yeah you should be tired, since when do you come home at a quarter to 10:00 PM?"

His Dad didn't respond.

Astro could only shake his head, when suddenly…a peculiar scent hit him. He got closer to his dad and started sniffing him.

Dr. Tenma raised a questioning brow at him. "Uh, what are you doing son?" he asked.

Astro backed away from him and looked up to him in confusion. "Dad, why do you smell like perfume?"

Dr. Tenma froze.

Astro remained staring at him and raised his eyebrows to him.

Dr. Tenma cleared his throat. "I was, uh, getting hugged by many people at work including female."

Astro narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I've told everyone about Zoran. They were congratulation hugs."

"That smells like the perfume Dr. Hanna always wears…that lady who works in the robotics department with you?"

"Yes well she gave me hug as well, son."

Astro looked back at the clock. "She must have hugged you long for the sent to still be on your clothe-"

"Astro I'm exhausted I think I'm just going to head off to bed ok? No more questions." He patted his son on the head. "Go to bed it's late you have school tomorrow." His father then just walked out the room and proceeded into his bedroom not looking back.

Astro was left dumbfounded in the living room. He didn't know what to think, but he did know one thing, he was getting a bit tired. The human side of human was letting him know that. He decided to just leave the situation and go to bed. He turned the light off in the living room and went to bed.

* * *

Astro was sleeping softly as well as his father. Orrin was peacefully snoring away as he was charging up. But there was one member of the household that wasn't sleeping so peacefully. Zoran.

Zoran was twisting and turning in her bed. Her head was producing a liquid from her head, to represent her sweating. She was groaning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

_**-Zoran's Nightmare-**_

_She was able to see everything…_

_**FLASH**_

_A White lab_

_**FLASH**_

_A Robotic Skeleton_

_**FLASH**_

…_Aliens surrounding it_

_**FLASH**_

_A computer creating its human like appearance_

_**FLASH**_

_She awakens_

_**FLASH**_

_Outside…a war…between alien and machine_

_**FLASH**_

_Her planet was dying_

_**FLASH**_

_She tried to escape_

_**FLASH**_

_Alien weapons being fired, killing and destroying_

_**FLASH**_

_It grabbed her_

_**FLASH**_

_It flew away with her in hand_

_**FLASH**_

_Her planet exploded_

_**FLASH**_

_Hurdling towards a distant galaxy_

_**FLASH **_

_They crashed _

_**FLASH**_

_Zoran…was gone…but was soon awakened…by her brother_

_**-Zoran's Nightmare Ends-**_

Zoran woke up in fright. Her eyes severely dilated.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah! I'm Evil! With a capital E!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! This chapter is my gift to you! Hope you all like it! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 11: We need to talk**

Zoran remained sitting up on her bed, trying hard to calm down. _Oh man, these dreams just get worse and worse._ She thought. Her eyes had gone back to normal and her anxiety had decreased.

She glanced over to her bedside clock.

**5:32am **it read.

Zoran thought for a while. She then got up out of bed and proceeded over to her window. She gently opened and as she did she smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the cool gentle breeze she was receiving. She re-opened her eyes and looked across the surreal night sky and view of the city. The stars were shinning as bright as the moon was,, and the sun can be seen slowly rising in the horizon. The sounds of early commute traffic seemed to give off such a city effect. _What a beautiful planet. _She thought. She remained staring out the window for what felt like hours, until she began to get slightly tired. She walked back to her bed and crawled on top, and silently drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

Students ran this way and that through crowds of kids trying to get to their classes.

Astro was finishing up taking things from his locker, his sister trying very hard to get his attention but for some reason Astro seemed a bit…off.

"Uh Astro, can I tal-"

"Not now Zoran, we have class." He said wearily.

Zoran sighed. She was becoming very irate by her brother putting her off.

Astro closed his locker and took Zoran by the hand, walking her to class. Every now and then Zoran would slowly glance at him. She could tell by Astro's stern face that he was thinking hard about something.

_**-Earlier that Morning-**_

"_Dr. Tenma would you like me to pick you up from work later?" Orrin asked._

"_Uh…no Orrin, that's quite alright. Just please pick up Astro and Zoran once school's finished, and make sure they come STRAIGHT home." Dr. Tenma replied._

_Orrin nodded and exited Master Tenma's room leaving him alone. They didn't seem to realize that Astro had stood by the doorway the entire time, although he was trying very hard to be discreet._

_Once Orrin had left Dr. Tenma went into the bathroom. Astro took that opportunity to look around his father's room to see if there was any type of clues about why his father was acting so strangely the past night. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything, and it was time for him to go to school._

_**-Present Time- **_

Astro hated not knowing what was going on with his father. Besides Dr. Elefun and even Orrin, his dad was the only man he could really trust; Hamegg, not so much. Astro decided to just let it go and focus on his sister and school. _Who knows? Maybe it's all in my head. _He thought.

* * *

Dr. Tenma walked into the lab of the Ministry, greeting people as they walked by. He entered his lab and was then greeted by his good friend Dr. Elefun.

"Ah, Good Morning Bill."

"Mm, Morning Elefun." Tenma said wearily.

"Is something troubling you Tenma?"

Tenma sighed. "I take it that Astro might be catching on to what's been going on with, me and you know who."

"Dr. Hanna?" Elefun stopped what he was doing. "And what makes you say that?"

"Last night I admit I returned home late, but Astro got suspicious and began questioning me. He even identified her perfume on me, and he just wouldn't let that go." Tenma explained.

"Well you can't blame the dear boy for being curious about what his father is doing. Not to mention you did give him an amazing sense of smell. Don't be upset at him for using it."

"Of course I'm not Elefun. I just don't think that now is the right time to tell him."

"And when do you plan on telling him Bill?"

"Astro's dealing with many things right now, from getting a new sibling, school, and trying his best to keep the city at peace, I think telling him that I am seeing someone, might be a bit much for him."

"Alright then Tenma I understand…speaking of his new sibling I have not yet to meet her. As a matter of fact I haven't really seen Astro in a while either."

"Oh of course you should definitely come and see them. Why don't you come over for dinner Friday night, we can all catch up."

"Are you sure you and Hanna don't have plans?" Elefun questioned.

"Not as of now Elefun."

"Well then I'd be delighted to come by thank you."

The two scientists continued to talk among themselves as they both started their work for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile back at school, it was lunch time and Astro and the gang were sitting outside together eating their food.

"So what do you say guys! Monster Truck Rally this Saturday night at 8:00 on the live action channel!" Zane yelled.

Cora stared blankly at the boy's excitement. "And…why would we want to see something like that?"

"Hello! Two blinking words! MONSTER…TRUCK! Put the two words together and you got something worth watching!" Zane replied.

"Give me a break Zane." Cora added.

"I think Monster Trucks are pretty cool." Liberty mentioned.

"Thank you someone with a well working brain. So Jeremy are you in? We're gonna watch it at Hamegg's place." Zane said.

"I don't know guys, my mom might not be ok with it." Jeremy spoke.

"Aww someone needs their mommy's permission to watch TV at a friend's place." Erica mocked.

"Hey it's not that, it's just, well she gets worried! Sorry Zane but my mom isn't too familiar with the Surface as you and Cora are." Jeremy defended.

"Eh that's understandable. What about you Astro, you in?"

"Huh? Oh uh I don't know maybe." He responded.

"You alright Astro? You seemed a bit, _'not there'_ today. Something bothering you?" Cora asked.

"Nah it's, it's nothing. I'm fine." Astro smiled.

Cora shrugged and glanced over to Zoran. She had her head down and she was very quiet too.

"Zoran, are you ok?" she asked.

Zoran looked up. She had small grey circles under her eyes, showing that she hadn't really slept well. She yawned. "Not really. I'm sleepy."

"Huh, you're telling me." Zane said.

Astro looked to his sister. "Why didn't you sleep well Zoran? You have been a bit quiet so far today; even Ms. Rondell was surprised that you didn't have any questions to ask in class."

Zoran looked back down. "I had a nightmare." She said quietly.

Erica shuddered. "Oh, I hate nightmares."

"Aww, what was it about Zoran?" Cora asked.

Zoran looked back to all of them. She sighed. "We need to talk…well I have to tell you all something."

"Sure, what is it?" Astro asked.

Zoran looked behind her glancing around at all the other kids. "Could we go someplace more discreet?" She asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded. They threw their leftover food away and began to walk to the other side of the school where there was no one around but them.

"Ok were all alone now so, what's going on Zoran." Zane asked.

She nodded then looked towards her brother. "Astro, could you please lift up your shirt?"

Astro raised his eyebrows, Erica giggling in the background. "Uhh…why?"

"Because I have to show you something." She replied.

Astro remained confused but lifted his shirt anyway revealing his chest hatch.

Zoran did the same, revealing a small white sports bra. In between was a small hatch.

Suddenly, Astro's core began to glow and so did Zoran's. Astro's chest hatch opened automatically, but his Blue Core, was instead white.

Astro was frightened. "AH! What's wrong with my Core! It's supposed to be blue not white!"

"Relax Astro it's ok! This is what's supposed to happen." Her chest hatch opened up too. "See, mine is white now too."

"Now that is intriguing indeed." Jeremy stated.

"But…why?" Astro asked.

"It shows that were both ok. Are cores were once one so we're connected in a way." Zoran spoke.

"Hey, Astro remember when we first found Zoran? When you got close to her, your core began to glow." Cora mentioned.

"Yeah that's right. But if glow and that means you're ok, how come you couldn't wake up on your own before?"

"I was dead, uh shut down…broken? I just needed some more energy to help me wake up. I normally would have been able to wake up on my own but it would take some time. You see I had lost a lot of energy after I uh…had crashed here." Zoran finished quietly.

All the teens looked at each other in shock.

"Woah hold up! What do mean _'crashed'_?" Zaned inquired.

"Tell me, was there someone with me when you had found me, or rather, something?" Zoran asked.

Cora looked to Astro. "No, you were all alone."

Zoran frowned. and looked towards the ground. "So it's out there somewhere?"

"Who uh, what is?" Erica asked.

"Wait a minute, Zoran your confusing us here, could please try to be more clear?" Astro asked.

"Ok, ok…I'll start from the beginning. Or from at least what I remember." She took a breath. "I am not from here. By 'here' I mean 'Earth'. I come from a planet named Dormorcura, it's from a distant galaxy. So yeah I'm, I guess you can say I'm an alien."

Jeremy took out his video camera, but Liberty pushed down shaking her head.

Zoran continued. "I was designed to be a sort of War Robot, to protect my planet against invaders. You see Astro, your core and my core are two halves of a whole. The core was used as a self-sustaining power source to keep my planet alive and functioning. At least that's what I know from my programming."

"So how did this half of the core get here to Earth?" Liberty asked.

"The first half was used to bring me to life, leaving the other half to give power to the planet. But our planet was soon under attack by enemies from our sister planet Xymora. It was a terrible fight but luckily for us there weren't that many invaders. But during the battle, the other half of the core had gotten shot out of our planet, and headed towards here." She paused for a moment. "That made our planet very vulnerable. So to protect ourselves, larger war robots were created to help defend us. Our entire planet and those who lived on it became highly dependent on them."

"And…that's a bad thing?" Cora asked.

"For us yes. The other robots began to realize how much power they had. They ended up turning against us. They wanted total control. It was a war like no other we've ever been through. Everything was dying. I tried to help as much as I could, but I was the only one beside those who created the robots. But as I was fighting, I had noticed a strange looking robot that looked to have came from Xymora, kept sinking down into the ground every few moments, burying something. Everyone else didn't seem to notice. That's when I advanced my hearing to try and detect where it was, I started to hear ticking."

"Bombs." Jeremy said.

"Yup, and hundreds of them…" She took a breath. " I was about to try to retrieve as many bombs as I could…until it came and got me and flew away with me."

"What did?"

"The thing that I crashed here with." Zoran replied.

"That explains that giant deep hole that you guys said looked as if something slid down in it." Zane explained.

Zoran continued. "I tried to look through its hands to see what was happening, and the next thing I saw was…Dormorcura exploding." Zoran began to tear up a bit.

"Oh Zoran." Erica said solemnly.

"The next thing I remember was, waking up and seeing you guys." She looked towards Astro, Cora and Zane.

Zoran sighed long and hard once more. "And now you know everything."

Astro bent down to his sister and gave her hug. "You may have lost your home, but you have a new home, here with us." He told her.

"That's right. We may not be aliens but, I guess to your planet we must be!" Zane added.

Zoran laughed and hugged her brother back. "Thank you!"

"I still have a couple more questions for you though Zoran." Astro said.

"Ok and they are?"

"Why is it you look pretty much like me and act so human?"

"I look and act so human like YOU because I was meant to be like YOU. When my people located where the core was activated, I'm guessing when daddy created you, they observed you."

"How do you know that?" Astro asked.

"It's in my programming. It explains what has happened and what I was built to do."

"So I've been watched?"

"Yeah…once they saw what a powerful strong robot you are, they wanted me to be the same."

"But…you're a girl." Liberty pointed out.

"Yeah something got screwed up in the DNA formation process and I ended up becoming a 10-year-old robot girl. They couldn't make me EXACTLY like you. But besides all the opposite sex functions are robotic bodies work pretty much the same." Zoran concluded.

"That's amazing." Cora awed.

Zoran smiled.

**RRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"Man I completely forgot that we were at school!" Zane said.

"Come on we can't be late to our next class." Jeremy announced.

"Alright let's go."

"I'll race ya there Zane!" Liberty shouted.

"Hey!"

The rest of them ran off with them as well, Zoran smiling at the feeling of getting all of her past out there and opening up. But the thought of that war robot being out there somewhere, made her worry.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Phew *leans back in chair* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Merry Christmas and have a Happy Holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I Know I know I know gosh I don't know why it takes me so long to update! One billion apologies for yet another late update, I've just been SO busy with school work, I had finals ya' know?**

**Astro: Blah, Blah, Blah a million times BLAH! Can we just get on with the chapter? I'm dying to know what happens next!**

**Me: Ok alright…Sorry again!**

**Astro: ARGGH!**

**Me: Meep!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: THIS…IS…SPARTA-BOT!**

_**-Later that afternoon during Home Room-**_

"So tell us Zoran, what were your creators like huh?" Zane asked.

"Uh…I can't really remember much. Didn't have much interaction with them…you see when your civilization is at war and fighting for survival, the last thing you think of doing is trying to form a relationship and bond." Zoran replied.

"Oh."

"So you never sit and wonder what they were like?" Cora questioned.

"Hmm not really, I mean I would like to, but it never really crossed my mind. I do miss my planet though."

"Well maybe eventually you'll get your full memory back. Who knows, you might know more about them then you think." Astro spoke.

"That would be nice!" Zoran smiled.

**RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"Alright students have a good day, see you all tomorrow!" Ms. Markinson said as she waved goodbye to the students.

Astro, Cora, Zane and Zoran left their home room class and proceeded to head towards the main entrance of the school.

As they continued to chat among themselves they met up with Jeremy and Erica at the school gates.

"Hey guys! So Erica how was your French exam?" Astro asked.

"Ugh! I don't wanna talk about it!" She yelled in frustration.

"Oh, it was that bad huh?" Cora assumed.

Jeremy pushed his glasses up. "Let's just say she didn't get an A."

"An A, dude I barely even think I got a D!"

"Well maybe you'll do better next time." Astro said.

"Humph yeah we'll see. Why do we even have to take a language class anyway?! Like I'll ever speak French again in my life I highly doubt!" Erica complained.

"Hey it's great to know more than one language."

"Yeah besides, French is easy." Astro added.

"Ha easy for you to say you can speak like over 20 different languages fluently, including sign language!"

Astro smiled. "Thank you." He said. (**Insert 'Thank You' in sign language too)**

Erica narrowed her eyes. "Show off."

They all laughed.

"Alright well I'm going to go pick up Sludge and Widget now so-"

Zoran interrupted Zane. "Oh! Oh! I wanna go too! I wanna see what the middle school side looks like since I'll be going to school there soon." Zane cried.

"Uh ok then, Orrin will be here in about 15 minutes so go ahead."

"Yay I'll lead the way!" Zoran began to run.

"Wait Zoran you don't even know where you're going!" Zane shouted as he ran after her.

Cora laughed. "She's quite the handful isn't she?"

Astro sighed. "You have no idea."

Erica started to look around. "Hey, where's Liberty by the way?" She asked.

"She went home early before last period. She had a dentist appointment." Jeremy stated.

"Oh I hate the dentist. Those pointy sharp things make me light-headed." Erica said.

"Those sharp things are called needl-"

"AHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shouted a man running in the street.

The group looked around confused, until they started to see more and more people running away from something.

"What's going on?!" Cora asked.

"I'll be right back guys." Astro said. He activated his rocket boots and flew high into the sky to see what was happening.

He looked all around until-

"ASTRO LOOK OUT!" Erica shouted.

"Huh?"

**WHHAACKKK!**

Astro went soaring, crashing into a business building.

"Oh that's got to hurt." Jeremy winced as he started to film the scene.

"You idiot, how can you be filming at a time like this?!" Erica yelled.

Astro began to sit up while rubbing the back of his neck. "What in the world?"

"MWAHAHAHA ARE YOU AFRAID TO CHALLENGE ME ASTRO BOY?!"

Astro looked around confused. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Suddenly a large reddish-brown robot appeared right in front of Astro. It gave the appearance of what look to be a gladiator. Using its right robotic arm, Astro was once again whacked across the city.

"AH HOW LOONNGG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS BATTLE!" It shouted with its deep robotic voice.

* * *

Back by the school Zane, Zoran and the twins were frantically running towards the others. "Guys what the heck is happening?!" Zane asked.

"Looks like another rogue robot looking for a fight." Cora answered.

"My brother where is my brother?!" Zoran questioned.

"I'm guessing he's somewhere on the other side of the city now." Erica said pointing.

Zoran's eyes widened in terror. "I must go save my brother!" And with that she ran off as fast as she could into the city.

"Zoran no get back here it's too dangerous!" Cora shouted. But Zoran never turned back.

* * *

"HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED, I AM THE GREATEST, THIS IS MY MOMENT, THIS…IS…SPARTA-BOT!"

Zane made an irritated frown. "Sparta-Bot? You have got to be kidding me!"

"WHERE ARE YOU ASTRO-"

**BAM!**

Astro punched the Sparta-Bot clean in the face, knocking it over a few yards.

"WHY YOU VEXING LITTLE-"

"Stay away from my big brother!" shouted Zoran from down below.

The Sparta-Bot looked around a bit puzzled, wondering where that unfamiliar voice was coming from.

"Down here you big bully!"

The Sparta-Bot looked down towards Zoran. "WELL I'M HERE TO FIGHT ASTRO, BUT I GUESS YOU'LL DO TOO!" The Sparta-Bot picked up his right foot and was proceeding to step on Zoran.

Zoran crouched down holding her head waiting for impact, when suddenly Astro swooped down and grabbed her flying away from the Sparta-Bot.

"Zoran what on earth are you doing?!" he asked.

"Saving you." She said.

"No you have to go back and wait with- AHHH!" Astro came in contact with a large swinging mallet. He accidentally dropped Zoran.

"Oh no, Zoran!" Cora shouted from afar. The teachers and staff of the school had made all the students precede back into the building for safety. Unfortunately, all they could do was watch.

Zoran was hurdling towards the ground at great speed until suddenly; she began to feel heat coming from her back and her feet. In her head these readings began to appear in front of her eyes which read _'__**ACTIVATE FLIGHT MODE'**_.

Before she knew it, two grey robotic wings with strange red markings grew out from her back. Flames exploded from the ends of her wings as well as from her feet.

Zoran was flying.

"WOAHH!" She screamed in shock flying this way and that. She then began to fly with the wind, soaring and making sharp turns.

Students back at the school began to cheer. "Wow Zoran can fly!"

"Go get em' Zoran!"

"Zoran go help Astro now!" Zane shouted.

Astro was struggling to break free from the Sparta-Bot's grip.

"ANY LAST WORDS ROBOT BOY!"

"Let go of my brother now!"

In a flash Zoran flew towards Astro and released him from the villain's grip.

"WHAT THE?"

Astro and Zoran landed on the ground. He turned towards his sister. "Woah, Zoran you can fly?"

"Looks like it! So can I save you now?"

"You already did! So why don't finish this guy off together huh?"

"Yes!"

With that both Astro and Zoran flew up high in the sky and back towards the Spata-Bot.

The Sparta-Bot remained staring down at its hand wondering where Astro had gone.

"Over here Sparta-Bot!" Astro shouted.

The Sparta-bot turned around towards them, his eyes showing anger.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Astro activated his arm cannons and shot directly at the Sparta-Bots face. Zoran flew towards its left leg and grabbed it, causing the Sparta-Bot to trip, but before they knew it the Sparta-Bot teleported.

"Hey what gives?!" Zoran pouted.

"It teleported, I don't know where it's gonna appear-"

"Guys behind you!" The twins shouted.

Too late

**WWHHAAACKKK!**

Astro and Zoran got smashed into a small Pizza complex.

"Nooo not Lorenzo's Pizza Joint!" Zane shouted.

Cora ignored Zane's dumb remarks. She was literally shaking as she watched the fight. _Come on Astro you gotta fight back harder. _She thought.

Astro stood up on his two feet a bit dazed. _Ugh if only I was able to figure out where it would appear next. _Astro thought.

Zoran flew back up to continue the fight. Unfortunately with its teleportation ability, she couldn't get even one good hit.

Astro studied the large robot's motions while analyzing its structure. Different readings were appearing in his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Students as well as some citizens were leaning out of windows to get a better view at the battle. Widget noticed that Astro was staying put.

"Guys what is Astro doing he's just standing there!" Widget asked.

"Come on Astro fight back!" Students yelled.

Readings began to fog up Astro's sight for a moment scrolling down at a quick speed when-

**Click**

Something clicked in the back of Astro's head.

**-FORESIGHT ACTIVATED-**

Astro looked back towards the Sparta-Bot just as it teleported once again. But this time, in Astro's eyes an imaged appeared of where the robot would appear next.

"That's it!" He shouted in excitement.

He then blasted his rocket boots and headed right towards the robot.

He flew past Zoran. "Well it's about time!" She said.

The Sparta-Bot was standing strong waiting for Astro. "FINALLY!" It shouted.

Astro once again activated his arm cannons, with a smirk on his face.

The Sparta-Bot teleported, which made Astro fly back to where he was and then-

**BAM!**

Astro shot directly at the Sparta-Bot as it just re-appeared. Astro knew where it was going to be.

"AHH IMPOSSIBLE, NO ONE CAN PREDICT WHERE I'D APPEAR NEXT!"

"No one expect me." Astro grinned.

The city started to cheer as they watched Astro and Zoran continue to fight and win.

"Go Astro Go!"

"That's it guys win this!"

The Sparta-Bot teleported all over the place, unluckily for it, Astro knew just where it was going be, and it was losing the match.

"YOU…CANNOT WIN…I AM –"

"Yeah, yeah you're Sparta-Bot, but you know what you are now?!"

Astro put so much energy into one last blow using his arm cannon, causing the Sparta-Bot to blow up into bits.

"History!" Astro said as he transformed his cannon back into his arm and dusted off his hands together.

"Humph I hate history." Zoran pouted.

The citizens began to cheer and flood out into the streets. Cora and the gang ran straight towards Astro and Zoran.

Cora gave Astro a big hug. "I'm ok Cora."

"That was so cool! Goodness my core is racing!" Zoran giggled.

"Great job you guys, Zoran and her new flying ability along with Astro's Foresight, and I got it all on tape." Jeremy said as he slowly looked towards Erica.

"Yeah you two really are the dynamic duo." Zane said.

"Dynamic duo? Yeah we are!" Zoran ran on top of debris that had suffered from the battle. "No matter what villain or robot big or small we'll always win and everything will always be ok in the end!" Zoran preached.

Cora and the others along with some citizens clapped.

Astro smiled at his sister. _Yeah…always. _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Taaaa Daaaa!...I think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: …I have no excuses for yet another late update…Don't hurt me! Or take my chocolate pudding! Nooo anything but the pudding! *Runs to protect my fridge***

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Breakout**

"Goodness, I hope you kids are all right?!" Orrin asked as Astro and Zoran climbed into the car.

Parents were flooding around the school gates picking up their kids. With all that had just happened with the Sparta-Bot, they got worried and frightened.

Orrin started to drive away. Astro spoke up. "We're fine Orrin and-"

"Holy molly Orrin did you know that I can fly! I have wings in my back and fire in my feet! Boy I sure did show that mean robot what I am capable of I'm so cool!" Zoran cried.

"Really Miss Zoran, that is very fascinating!" Orrin replied.

"Yeah she was great out there, way to go sis!" Astro gave Zoran a high-five.

"Thank you and you were awesome out there too! And how in the heck did you know where the Sparta-Bot was going to end up after it teleported?" Zoran asked.

Astro smiled. "Guess who learned a new ability guys?"

Zoran jumped up. "ME!"

"Well uh, yes you did, but so did I! Orrin I learned a new move called Foresight isn't that awesome!"

"That's marvelous Ma- uh Astro!" Orrin said.

"I'll tell you what's marvelous, me flying! It's so much fun!" Zoran giggled.

"I'm sure your father will be just as happy for you as you are kids."

"Humph, yeah if he'd even listen." Astro said jokingly.

Zoran frowned. "Well why wouldn't he brother?"

"It's just dad has been so busy lately. I doubt he'll even have time to even hear what we want to say." Astro explained.

"Now Astro, your father loves you, I'm sure he would want to hear something like this! It's not every day you learn a new ability, you too Zoran."

"That's true. Hmm, I wonder if I have other capabilities." Zoran questioned.

"Hey you never know Zoran." Astro said.

* * *

Back in Surface Alley Prison, Stone was planning his next escape. He trusted no one but himself, therefore, was breaking out on his own.

He lied there on his uncomfortable bed, thinking. _This should most definitely work. _He thought to himself. He took a quick glance over to his guard Edwin to see if he was watching him. Edwin was too busy watching a news broadcast on his miniature television. Stone grinned slyly and glanced over to the far left end of his cell. There, was a small box of items that would help him to escape. He had covered it up with his provided cell blanket.

Suddenly Stone snapped back into reality by Edwin's cackle. "Haha, well will ya' take a look at that! Over here Stone, your favorite adorable little robot friend is on the news!" Edwin mocked.

Stone didn't respond, nothing but a clench of his fist. To hear Edwin say that Astro was his so-called '_friend', _really ticked him off a bit.

To annoy Stone even more, Edwin turned up the volume.

"_That robot boy sure is something else! Wouldn't you say so Cara?" a male reporter said._

"_Indeed Steven! And that new adorable robot girl who Astro had claimed to be his new sister, uh she's just a doll!" Reporter Cara said._

Stone flinched. _Did she just say, 'new sister'?_ Stone thought.

"_You bet she is Cara, a new sibling dynamic duo you may call it. After today's surprise robot battle with 'The Sparta-Bot', it just goes to show you how determined and heroic those two robots are to keep our beloved Metro City safe. Coming up, James Jackson gives the latest reports on the segment 'I KNOW WHAT I'VE SEEN'. Can you believe it Cara so many people are claiming that they've seen strange and mysterious things lurking around the Surface and towards Metro City?"_

"_I know Steven, kids these days and their pranks."_

_They both laughed _

Edwin turned off the program. "Well Stone I'll be back later don't miss me too much." Edwin began to laugh as he walked down the cell hall.

Stone made no reaction to Edwin's side comment. He was still dumbfounded by the fact that there was no longer just Astro, but a new robot girl as well?

Stone began to smirk. "Looks like I have yet another problem to take care of."

* * *

**-**_**Later that evening-**_

Zoran and Astro were in the living room. Astro was on the computer finishing up his homework while Zoran was watching television. She was jumping on the couch as she did so. They had just finished eating dinner. Orrin was clearing the table.

"I-like-this- show! " She yelled as she jumped up and down. "What is-this-show called? The- Powerpuff Girls? I love it!"

"Zoran please stop jumping on the couch. Dad doesn't like that." Astro said as he logged off the computer.

"Ok!" She took one last jump and did a somersault onto the floor. "TADA!"

"That was pretty good Zoran." Astro said.

"Hey, where is daddy anyway?" Zoran asked.

"Probably still working." Astro replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh…well does he always work this late? It's 7:30pm!"

"Not always, but lately he has been coming home later than usual." Astro said.

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Suddenly Astro started thinking. He slowly looked towards the bedroom hallway. He got up and started to make his way to his father's room.

Zoran began to follow him. Where're we going Astro?"

Astro entered his father's room. "Nowhere." He said curiously. He began to look around for evidence for his father's strange behavior.

Zoran remained standing at the doorway. "Well we ended up in daddy's room. What cha looking for?"

"This morning I was in here looking for something, anything!" I wanna know why dad is acting so suspicious."

"Don't mean to sound rude brother but, the only one that seems suspicious here is you Mr. Nosey."

"Touché, no offense but you haven't been around here long to know when dad is acting strange and when he's normal. Now hush, we don't want Orrin to know we're both in here."

As if on cue, Orrin wheeled in picking up Zoran startling them both.

"Aha, what are you two doing in here?!" Orrin inquired.

"Nothing we were just!-"

"No you know this room is off-limits without your father's permission, now out!" Orrin scolded.

Astro sighed and walked out the room. Orrin placed Zoran down. She started to skip back into the living room, not really understanding what Astro was trying to do.

* * *

**8:30 PM**

Zoran was in her new Pink PJ's that Orrin had bought for her while Astro and Zoran were at school.

"_I thought you would like something nice to wear at night since you will be sleeping here from now on." _He had said to her earlier that night.

She was playing Mario Kart on Astro's Wii, and she was quite good at it. Astro was pacing back and forth by the front door.

Zoran paused the game. "Astro…what are you doing now?"

"Ugh I can't believe this! Dad is late yet again, it's like he completely forgot that he has kids at home!"

"Well it not like were alone brother, Orrin is taking care of us and its only 8:32, it's not that late. Besides, were big kids were capable of taking care of ourselves!" Zoran continued her game.

"Well yeah, but still!"

**Door unlocks, and then opens**

Dr. Tenma walked in looking very tired as usual.

Zoran quickly sprung up and ran to give him a hug. "Hey Daddy you're finally home!" Zoran shouted.

Astro crossed his arms. "Yeah, you're home."

"Oh hello, kids." Tenma said wearily. He just patted them both on the head and started to walk towards the kitchen. Astro and Zoran followed.

Before entering, Dr. Tenma took off his jacket and placed it on a dining room chair. Without him realizing, a small piece of paper had dropped out of his jacket pocket. Astro then picked it up, and read it. he raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Tenma walked to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. As he turned around, he bumped into Zoran.

"Dad guess what I can fly and Astro can see into the future!" She yelled.

Dr. Tenma stared at her confused. He shook his head. "Uh, what?"

Astro walked up. "What she's trying to say is that during a robot battle earlier today, she found out that she can fly and I gained a new ability called Foresight."

"Uhhh yeah what he said!"

Dr. Tenma yawned. "Well that's nice, I'm happy for the two of you." He then walked right passed them both.

Astro was starting to get frustrated. "Dad, why do you keep coming home late?!"

Dr. Tenma sighed. His voice became sterner. "Astro Tenma…I am not having this discussion with you again. I was working and I am tired. "He spoke.

Astro shrunk down a bit. He had a feeling he was starting to get on his father's last nerve.

"I am going to bed now. You two have school tomorrow so please, off to bed now. Goodnight. "He said no more and walked to his room.

"Ok night dad sleep tight!" Zoran said as she turned off the Wii and headed to her room as well.

Astro walked to his room and the door closed behind him. He looked at the piece of paper his father had dropped.

_**Metro City Star Theatre: Reserved seating for a party of two**_

"Yeah, you were working huh?" He said. He decided to take it to school to discuss this with his friends, and with that he went to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Ok prisoners, lights out!" The main guard yelled. All the cells locked automatically and all the lights had shut off.

As hours passed all the prisoners drifted off to sleep, all but one… Stone.

He was standing by his bed. In his hand was a small black remote with 3 red buttons. Stone had finished making it for a while now, using different sensors and advanced wireless connection tools he had stolen from guards without them even knowing. The first button controlled all the security cameras, the second the cell gates, and the third, the alarms.

"I was crazy they said…I wouldn't be able to succeed they said." Stone was going mad. At this moment he could taste his freedom. To be free once again and get his revenge was the only things on his mind.

Using the first button, Stone was able to control the security cameras. He used the camera right outside his cell to scan the hallways. Since it was dark, he was hard to see. To his luck, nobody was in sight.

He then shut off the security camera as well as several others.

After that he used the next button to open his cell gate. It opened, and then automatically closed back.

Stone smirked. His plan was working.

He ran through the hallways this way and that, avoiding any late guards and shutting off every camera he found.

He stopped at the main entry hallway, where they would bring in new prisoners. _Now this is just too easy._ He thought. _Then again, this place is run by the dumbest bloodiest morons on the face of the earth!_ He chuckled evilly and continued to make his escape.

Shutting off alarms and sirens as he got closer to an exit, he then ran to hide from a night guard who was waving his flashlight around. He was whistling to himself.

_No, not when I am so close to escaping. _He growled in his head.

As the guard got closer to where Stone was hiding, Stone grabbed the guard's flashlight.

"Hey what the- Oomph!" Stone gave a strong blow to the guards head with the flashlight, knocking the man unconscious.

"Oh sorry, you were in my way." Stone said as he stepped on the man's chest. He grabbed the guards I.D. so he wouldn't be identified so quickly, and headed straight for the main doors.

Stone noticed an I.D. scanner on the door, the only thing that you can use to enter and exit.

Stone raised the I.D. he had taken from the guard and unlocked the door. "Guess things happen for a reason." He chuckled looking back at the unconscious man on the floor behind him. The man was snoring. Stone laughed as he exited the prison.

Stone was now free.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took me 3 hours straight to write! Also, EEEKK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALREADY HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! Sorry if it seems like I'm over reacting but since this is my first story it's a really big deal for me! You guys are so awesome! I shall share my chocolate pudding with you all! :3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Are you sure we're even a family?**

* * *

Astro paced around his room angrily as he was getting ready for school. _What on Earth is Dad hiding from me! Who was he with last night that he can't even tell his own son about! _Astro thought to himself.

Astro sighed as he picked up his book bag and left his room. "I need answers…" he mumbled.

As he entered the living room Zoran was standing at the door way. "Well there you are Mister! Geez have I been waiting for you." She said in a bossy manner.

Astro didn't really think to respond to her. He walked right past her.

Zoran scrunched up her face. "Umm hello earth to Astro?"

"Zoran where's dad?"

"He left already, with Orrin." She responded.

"Wait why would he take Orrin? Who's going to drive us to school?"

"Daddy said, and I quote 'Make sure you and Astro fly carefully and non-reckless. I need Orrin to drive me this morning so I am going to trust you both' unquote. " Zoran spoke.

Astro looked to the side. "So he needs the car huh." He said. _Wonder who he's going to pick up. _He thought.

He shook his. "Well then, let's go Zoran if Dad says to fly I guess we're flying!"

"Yay I get to fly again!" Zoran cheered.

She quickly ran towards the living room window and jumped out while doing a summersault.

Astro panicked. "Zoran no wait!" He yelled.

Astro jumped out the window and his rocket boots initiated. He hovered looking this way and that for Zoran. "Zoran, Zoran where are you?!"

He turned around once more to only come face to face with Zoran upside down. Her wings have been initiated as well as her rockets in her feet. "BOO!" She yelled.

Astro was startled. "AHH!"

Zoran giggled. "He-he got cha didn't I brother!"

"Yeah you did. Come on now Zoran, you can't be jumping out of windows like that, Dad said not to be reckless."

"Well sorry, I just wanted to get going and fly." Zoran pouted.

Astro sighed. "Yeah, I remember the first time I went flying. Couldn't get my feet on the ground for a while, I was having a blast."

Zoran hovered around Astro, nodding. "You see, it's not just me."

"Yeah well let's get going, we don't want be late for school." Astro said.

"He-he okeydokey!"

Zoran and Astro began to make their way to school, flying around and even challenging each other to a 'non-reckless' fly race.

* * *

That afternoon at the lunch table, Jeremy was examining the piece of paper that Astro had picked up off the floor last night. "Hmmm, party of two huh, at the Metro City Star Theatre?"

"That's right." Astro replied.

"So your dad went out to the theatre last night, what's the big deal?" Erica said.

"Well I don't know? You tell me; apparently my dad hasn't wanted to tell me anything!"

"Daddy has been a bit private lately. Am I wrong brother is this his normal behavior?" Zoran asked.

"No not all."

"Maybe it's just business Astro, I mean it could just be a meeting." Cora said.

"But at a theatre? And for the past few nights I highly doubt."

"Do you guys want _my _opinion?"

"No Zane." All but Zoran said simultaneously.

"Hey come on guys let Zane speak, go ahead Zane." Zoran said nicely.

"Thank you Zoran. Astro maybe your dad is…seeing someone?" Zane said.

Astro stared blankly at him, and then busted out laughing. "Hahaha! Good one Zane, but I don't think so."

"And why not?" Cora asked.

"Well I mean he's my dad! Even in Toby's memories I can't remember the last time my dad dated someone after…" Astro paused. "Besides, I'm most certain my dad would have already told me that by now."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to tell you because he's worried about how you'll react." Libby spoke.

"How I'll react? That shouldn't be an issue!"

"Well you seem pretty hostile right now Astro." Zane said.

Astro calmed down. He looked towards all his friends. "You really think so?" he asked quietly.

"It is a possibility." Cora said.

"Yeah and think about it, I mean you say your dad has been coming home later than usual." Zane said.

"He's been more private."

"Smells a little like perfume."

"A party of two."

"And dad did take the car this morning, unless he normally does that." Zoran said.

Astro looked towards his sister. "I think you all might be right." He said softly.

They all nodded. "Well good for him then." Erica said.

"Yeah but if that's it then why wouldn't he tell me, I am his son after all this could affect me as well."

"You wanna know what's affecting me, wearing these clothes over and over! No offence Astro but I can't stand wearing these!" Zoran complained.

"Maybe that's because they're not meant to be worn by girls." Astro replied while tickling his sister.

"Don't worry Zoran, Erica and I will take you xhopping for some clothes of your own this weekend." Cora mentioned.

"Thank YOU!" Zoran said while adjusting her clothes.

Astro chuckled. His face became stern again. "But my dad hates discussing personal things, as much as I know of, with anybody really."

"True…but this is something you should be talking to your dad about." Jeremy said.

Astro looked down. _Yeah…talk_. He thought.

* * *

_**-Evening- **_

Astro sat on his living room couch waiting for his father to return home. Zoran was in the kitchen helping Orrin with the dishes. They were both bonding quite well.

"Then you rinse and dry, don't forget to scrub good Zoran…very good!" Orrin praised.

"This is easy Orrin!"

"Hmm tell that to your brother." Orrin teased.

"Hey I heard that!" Astro shouted from the living room couch.

Orrin and Zoran laughed.

Astro snickered to himself. He then looked at the clock.

**7:22 PM**

_Wonder if dad's coming home late again. _He thought to himself.

* * *

About a half hour had passed and Astro and Zoran had gotten ready for bed. Zoran was jumping up and down on her bed performing summersaults. She had found a new hobby that she loved. She giggled loudly as she did them. "These are really fun he-he!"

Astro walked by her room smiling at her. However for him, he wasn't going to bed just yet. He had to talk to his father.

Orrin wheeled into the Zoran's bedroom. "Ok Zoran it's time for bed." He said.

"But I don't want to!" Zoran moaned. "I want to stay up!"

"Now, now Miss Zoran, you don't want to over sleep because you didn't want to go to bed early, now do you?"

Zoran pouted and shook her head.

Orrin started to tuck Zoran in.

Astro walked and walked around the apartment complex, until…

_**Door Opens**_

It was Dr. Tenma, looking tired as usual.

Astro didn't hesitate. "Dad I need to talk to you." He said sternly.

"Astro, I am not in the mood to be interrogated-"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Dr. Tenma looked at his son, his eyes turning away from Astro's gaze.

"I found this." Astro dug in his pocket and took out the piece of paper his father had dropped the other night. Astro held it out to him.

At first Dr. Tenma did not realize what the paper was that Astro was holding…then it hit him.

Dr. Tenma sighed. "Astro I-"

"How could you not tell me about this dad?!" Astro questioned.

"Astro I was going to tell you-"

"When, when you two got married? I mean you've been coming home late you smell like perfume and whenever I tried to talk about it you just blow it off!"

"Now wait a minute Astro-"

"How can you keep something like this from me? Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"Over course you do-"

"Then why didn't you!?"

Dr. Tenma froze. Why was his son getting so defensive?

Astro's eyes began to tear up a bit. "…Do I even mean anything to you?"

Astro's words made Dr. Tenma puzzled, and hurt.

"Are you sure we're even a family? You don't think of me as a son?"

Dr. Tenma shook his head. "Toby what are you talking about, of course you mean the world to me!"

Astro looked away. "Yeah…Toby does…not Astro huh?"

Dr. Tenma's face presented sadness. He didn't know how to respond.

Astro ran to his room, leaving his father upset.

What they didn't know, was that Zoran had been woken up from their little outburst towards each other. She heard every word, and was confused.

She got out of bed, and went straight to Astro's room.

* * *

Astro lied on his bed, weeping softly into his pillows.

He then heard a knock on his door.

_**Knock- Knock **_

"Go away." He said.

Zoran didn't seem to obey Astro, and she let herself in.

Astro turned his head to her. "Newsflash, when someone says _'go away' _it mean '_don't come in'_

"Well I heard you and dad and, I wanted to talk to you."

Astro sighed. "How much did you here?" he asked politely.

"Enough." Zoran said. She crawled onto Astro's bed.

"Well sorry if I woke you. I just had to let it all out I guess."

"Let what out?"

"How I felt."

"Well no offense brother but, it sounded like you hurt daddy's feelings."

"I didn't mean to intentionally, it's just…"

"Just what?"

Astro looked to the side. "I feel as if he doesn't really think of me as his son."

Zoran creased her eyebrows. "But dad says-"

"Zoran actions speak louder than words. And if he does love me, loves us, then he wouldn't be going around and hiding this from us. As family we tell each other everything that's important, especially if it affects us too."

Zoran nodded, understanding why Astro was hurt.

There was a moment of silence between them, until Zoran broke the silence. "Astro?"

"Yeah?"

"What's married?"

Astro looked back, then back towards his sister. "Huh?"

"When you were arguing with dad, you said '_when you two got married'_, what does it mean to be married?"

Astro chuckled. "Oh, to marry someone means that since you love that person so much, you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. "

"Hmm, has daddy ever been married?"

"Well yeah, huh how else do you think Toby got here?"

"Uh, I don't follow? What do you mean by '_got here'?"_

"Umm, that's a conversation you'll have to discuss with dad ok?" Astro laughed.

"Ok then…well if wanting to marry someone mean that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you love then, I wanna marry you brother!"

"What?!"

"Yeah I love you, so I don't wanna lose you."

Astro held up his hands in defense. "Uh that's not exactly how it works Zoran," he laughed "besides I don't think dad would allow that."

"Oh." Zoran giggled.

"Yeah."

"But wait, if dad has been married before then…where is she?"

Astro's smile went down a bit. He waited a moment before speaking again. "She passed away Zoran." He said softly.

It didn't take Zoran long to really understand what Astro meant by that. She knew what it meant. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Zoran. Dad doesn't like to really talk about it much."

Zoran thought for a moment. "…Will we die too Astro?"

"…I don't know Zoran. I mean we have self-sustaining power sources and we're made of metal, but who knows. But Zoran, just because people die doesn't mean that from there they're forgotten, there spirits live on."

"Spirits?"

"I remember dad had once told Toby about them, kind of like souls. They're what're inside all good things, and they never die. They live on forever and ever."

"Where do they go?" Zoran asked fascinatingly.

"Wherever they want, some say that they visit who they love."

"How?"

"In your dreams…they'd visit you in your dreams."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…come on, you should get back to bed." Astro said.

Zoran yawned and nodded. Astro walked her back to her room.

He tucked her in and said goodnight. But just as he was about to leave her room, Zoran called out to him.

"Astro?"

"Yeah Zoran?"

"If you were to ever die I wouldn't forget you but, if I die would you remember me?"

Astro smiled. He walked back to his sister, and gave her a hug. "I'll always remember you Zoran." He said softly.

Zoran smiled happily, and lied back down on her bed.

Astro walked out of her room. He turned around to see her facing her window slowly drifting to sleep. He smiled, and walked back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it!** **And sorry if they're minor mistakes, I didn't really have time to edit this time :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:…I…..AM…..SORRY! I really do need to work on how long it takes me to update don't I? Yeah I do…anyhoo on with the chap!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Infatuation = Jealously**

Astro and Zoran had gotten up bright and early for school. Zoran was putting on the finishing touches on her _'not so nice but she has no other choice'_ outfit. Astro took his school bag and walked out into the main hallway.

"Come on Zoran don't you wanna eat breakfast before we go to school?!" Astro shouted.

"Coming Brother," Zoran replied. She caught up next to Astro, "I still don't see why we need to eat breakfast. We're robots we have all the energy we need don't we?" She asked.

"Well maybe so Zoran but we still-" Astro stopped in his tracks once his gaze landed upon his father Dr. Tenma. He was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the Metro newspaper. _Why is he still here? Shouldn't he have gone to work by now? _Astro thought to himself.

Dr. Tenma looked up from his newspaper, looking a tad uneasy.

"Good morning kids." Tenma said with a slight happier tone of voice.

"Morning Daddy!" Zoran greeted as she made her way to the table for breakfast.

"Hi." Astro said flatly.

Astro's greeting made Dr. Tenma frown a bit. He started to get the feeling that Astro was still pretty upset with him. I mean why wouldn't he be right? Here's the man that Astro is supposed to look up to, the guy that he can always talk to and trust. The term _'like father like son' _should be intact here. But instead here is a father who has been keeping secrets from him and lying to not just Astro, but his new daughter as well.

"Don't you work today?" Zoran asked.

"I do, but I thought it would be nice to eat breakfast as a family today." He stated.

"Oh, ok then!"

Astro sat a couple seats away from his father, more so close to his sister.

Astro was not trying to be very rude, he was just really hurt. The thought of his father not considering Astro as family just couldn't get out of his mind. Maybe he was just blowing things out of proportion.

Dr. Tenma cleared his throat. "So did you both sleep well I hope?" he asked.

"Yup I slept fantastically! What about you Astro?" Zoran asked.

"I slept fine." He said.

Dr. Tenma couldn't help but feel guilty towards his son. It's as if he had sucked all the happy out of him.

"Well good, I'm glad." Dr. Tenma said.

Zoran just looked back and forth to her brother and father confused. She was not familiar with this type of behavior that they were expressing and she has yet to experience it. _It's as if they are both uncomfortable in each other's presence right now._ She thought to herself

It started to make Zoran a tad bit uncomfortable herself. "Uhh…well…this breakfast looks awesome Orrin!" She said changing the subject as Orrin wheeled into the room.

"Why thank you Zoran, pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon are actually your brothers favorite." Orrin said.

"Really?" Zoran asked.

"Yeah it is." Astro replied.

"I asked Orrin to make it especially for you, Astro." Dr. Tenma spoke.

Astro looked up, his gaze meeting his fathers. Was his father trying to kiss up to his own son? Was this his way of apologizing for lying to him for who knows how long?

Astro looked back at his plate. He really did not feel like eating at the moment, but he just couldn't resist taking a fork full of pancakes and syrup. He ate it favorably.

A smile etched across Dr. Tenma's face. He saw this as an opportunity to speak up again. "Oh by the way, Dr. Elefun is coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

Zoran started to talk with food in her mouth. "Dr. Elfman, wo's he?" She spoke a little unclearly.

"Honey please don't talk with your mouth full, and to answer your question, he's a colleague of mine, and a close friend of mine and the family as well."

"Oh." She said.

"He wants to come and meet you, and to also catch up on a few things too."

"And to what things would he want to catch up on?' Zoran inquired while tapping her chin.

"I can think of a few." Astro said while looking to the side away from his father.

Dr. Tenma formed a frown and looked at his son who had his head turned away from him.

Zoran was getting even more uncomfortable now. She started to shrink down into her seat.

Silence took place among them.

Orrin, who was dusting a vase in the background, saw this as the time to take Astro and Zoran to school.

"Ah, ehem, well uh, Miss Zoran uh Astro time to get going for school!" Orrin stuttered.

Astro got up quite quickly and mad his way to the door, Zoran following behind him picking up her bag.

"Bye Daddy!" She said as she walked through the door.

"Have a good day at work Sir!" Orrin yelled closing the door behind them.

Dr. Tenma gave a small wave, then sighed putting his paper away. "So much for a having a family breakfast." He said glumly to himself.

* * *

The drive to school seemed to have felt longer than usual in Astro's opinion. And Zoran's constant questioning, wasn't helping his mood at all.

"Why were you being so rude to Dad? Are you still upset about what happened between you two last night? It looked like you hurt Daddy's feelings, so why-"

"Well he hurt mine so…" Astro responded while gazing out the car window.

"Now Astro I'm sure whatever is going on between you and your father can be resolved and-" Astro cut Orrin off.

"Can we all just have some quiet please?" he asked politely.

Orrin turned back in front of him, making quick glances at Astro through the rear view mirror. He felt bad for the boy. Zoran had turned away from her brother as well. She may not have known Astro for very long, but she could tell he was really hurting emotionally and she already found herself not loving the sight of her brother when he's upset.

The remaining minutes of the ride to school was pure silence.

* * *

"I am telling you guys the Monster Truck Rally is going to be pure _epic-ness_!" Zane said while shaking his hands.

"Uh for crying out loud you're still on that?" Cora asked.

"Am I still on it? Heck I'll never be off it!"

"Oh brother…" Widget said.

"Come on Sludge, Widget, I'll walk you guys to your side of the school, be back in a few guys!" Cora said.

"Bye!"

"Seriously guys, you're not coming to watch it with me?"

"Well I'm down, when is it again?" Liberty asked.

"Thanks Libby, Saturday night at 8:00 and don't be late, you down wanna miss the opening smash show."

"Got it." Liberty said while putting that event into her phone calendar.

Zane looked towards Erica and Jeremy. "Well…Erica, Jeremy what about you guys?"

"Can't, Saturday night my parents are having a date night with some of their friends so they asked if I would watch my little brother for them. They're paying too anyway, I need money to shop." Erica said.

Zane sighed at Erica, the looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy?"

"Sorry but my grandma is coming over for the weekend, have to spend quality time with her."

"So while granny is knitting you a scarf telling you stories just sneak out the back and-"

"Hey guys!" Zoran shouted running up to them.

"Hey Zoran!"

"Hey Astro!" Liberty said.

"Hi guys." Astro said softly.

"Are you ok Astro? You seem upset."

"A little…I talked to my dad last night."

"And what did he say?"

"Turns out you were right Zane, he is seeing someone."

Zane tapped and shook his head. "I knew it case solved detective Zane has done it again!"

"Yeah, and well we kind of got into an argument, wasn't a big one, however feelings were hurt." Astro said.

"Wow, how are feeling now?" Erica asked.

"Not a hundred percent, I mean don't get me wrong I am really happy for him, it's been a long time since I or rather Toby could remember dad dating someone, since my mom-," Astro sighed. "since Toby's mom passed away. I'm just upset at that fact that he didn't tell me, I am his son, and don't I have the right to know?"

"Of course you do Astro, and I bet your dad feels awful for not telling you sooner." Liberty assumed.

"He sure did seem upset this morning. He even had Orrin make Astro's favorite breakfast." Zoran announced.

"You see, he must feel bad so he's finding little ways to make it up to you." Jeremy said.

"I guess." Astro sighed, "I just need to get my mind off it."

"Well, you're in the right place my friend, by the time school is over you would've forgotten all about you know what." Zane spoke.

**RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

"Come on guys let's get to class." Erica said running off.

"Hey, where's Cora by the way?" Astro asked.

"Oh she's dropping off the twins; you'll probably meet up with her in class." Zane replied.

As all the students made their way to class, the hallways clearing out, Astro tried his best not to think about his father at the moment.

Cora had caught up with Astro and Zoran and they made their way into Mr. Mustachio's classroom and took their seats.

* * *

_**-Half way through the class period-**_

"Ok students now let us-"

The school's guidance counselor, Mrs. Park, had walked in with a new peculiar person.

"I am sorry to disrupt your class Mr. Mustachio but if I may, make an announcement?" she asked.

"Of course Mrs. Park, go right ahead." He answered.

"Thank you. Students, please say hello to Metro City High School's new student, Miss Annaleah Parker."

Annaleah looked up and waved. "Hello." She said.

Her voice was like music to all of the boy's ears, at least that would be what you thought after seeing how every boy in the class reacted to her, hey including Astro?

Annaleah was wearing a loose mahogany long sleeve shirt, with tight dark blue jeans and black moccasins. Her hair was of bright brunette some strands of hair covering her eyes and when it hit the light you were able to see strands of red. Her eyes were a greyish blue and her skin was of flawless caramel. Yeah, she was all that and then some, as what Liberty would say.

"She will be attending from now on so please make her feel very welcome. Thank you again Mr. Mustachio." Mrs. Park said exiting the room.

"You're welcome Mrs. Park."

All the male students stared at her in awe. The girls of the classroom becoming envy of Annaleah's beauty.

Cora leaned back in her seat rolling her eyes. She found it quite sad at how the boys were drooling over this girl.

"Can you believe them Astro-"Cora frowned as she looked at Astro.

He was just, staring at this girl. His eyes widening! Was he, was he _attracted _to this new girl?

Zoran was too busy drawing on her paper to even look up and notice what was going on.

Cora sat up and looked back and forth to the girl and Astro.

Mr. Mustachio cleared his throat. "Alright students, as I was saying before, let us start our new project. You will be in groups of two-"

"I want Annaleah to be my partner!" A boy in the class begged.

"No me pick me!"

"No I call dibbs!"

All the boys were bickering, all wanting Annaleah to be their partner.

"ENOUGH! I am the one who is picking the groups!" Mr. Mustachio proclaimed, "Now let's see…"

All the boys started to cross their fingers, the girls? Not so much.

"Hmm, let's have Dylan and Michelle."

"Damn!" Dylan said upset.

"Hey!" Michelle said feeling embarrassed.

"Next we'll have Kenan and Drake."

"Ah man." They both said simultaneously.

"Jennifer and Mark, Heather and Mathew, Cindy and Caroline, Justin and Carlos, Nina and Mei…"

Mr. Mustachio continued picking partners, all the guys getting upset when they weren't partnered up with Annaleah.

"And Cora, would you mind working with Zoran?"

"Oh uh, no sir that's fine." Cora was hoping that she would be paired up with Astro. Now she was only hoping that he wouldn't get paired up with-

"And that leaves Astro and ah, Annaleah you two will be working as a group."

Astro's eyes lit up. "Uh o-ok." he stuttered.

The boys in the class started getting covetous at Astro's luck.

Annaleah smiled at Astro and started to walk towards his desk.

Astro threw his bag off the spare chair next to him and dusted it off.

Cora seeing this just rolled her eyes. Was she getting, _jealous_?

Annaleah sat down next to Astro. "Hi."

"He-hey, I'm Astro."

Annaleah giggled. "Yeah I've heard of you, they call you Astro Boy don't they?"

Astro blushed. "Yeah he-he, didn't know I was so well known."

"Of course, you know, I'm also known as Annie. People tend to call me Annie, since my real name is kind of on the long side-"

"No uh, I don't think so. It's really pretty Annaleah, also known as Annie."

Annie, giggled some more. "And I like your name, Astro Boy."

Astro smiled.

Yup…Astro and Annie were definitely flirting.

Cora just couldn't help but feel envious. _What on earth is Astro doing? He never flirts! Maybe once and a while with me, but never with another girl! Who does she think she is anyway?!_ Cora thought angrily to herself.

"Ok then students, now that that is settled, let's begin!" Mr. Mustachio began to go over the project guidelines and expectations.

As the class went on, everyone was working fiercely to finish their projects. Astro and Annie however, couldn't stop talking to each other.

"So your dad's a doctor huh?" Astro asked.

"Uh-huh, he works in the biology department at the Ministry of Science."

"Cool, my dad works there too!"

"Really, what does he do?"

"He's head of the Ministry of Science. He creates tons of robots."

"Like, you?"

"Umm yeah like me." Astro blushed yet again.

"Well, I can see that your dad's talents on robot building are perfecting. They're starting to look cuter."

Astro face was flat out red. "Really, you-you think I'm _cute_?"

"Yeah…kinda."

"Oh…ok then." Astro turned and did a small fist pump.

"He-he you're so funny Astro." Annie giggled.

Cora mocked Annie from her desk. "_He-he you're so funny Astro," _she said in a high pitched voice, "oh bite me."

Zoran looked up at Cora confusingly. "Uh Cora, why would I want to do that?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Zoran, I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Uhhh come on let's finish this project, the bell's gonna ring soon."

Zoran shrugged and continued working on their project.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed and the class was now coming to an end.

"OK students please pass up your projects, the bell is about to ring."

Astro's eyes widened when realization hit him. He and Annie haven't even started!

Astro raised his hand slowly. "Uh Mr. Mustachio sir, Annaleah and I didn't exactly finish our project."

"Hmm, well I can see since Annaleah is a new student here she may need some catching up to do in what we're learning…alright then, you may both give it in by the end of the day but no later than that, this is supposed to be an in-class project." He said.

"Thank you sir!" they said concurrently.

**RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"Ok have a good day students!"

Everyone flooded out the classroom, heading off to their next class.

"So we can finish the project during lunch, how does that sound." Astro asked.

"Sounds good to me." Annie replied.

Astro put out his arm. "Allow me to walk you to your next class Miss."

Annie giggled. "Why thank you Sir." She said while grabbing his arm.

They both walked off, leaving Cora and Zoran behind them. "Uh, I think I'm gonna puke." Cora said.

"If I'm not mistaken it looks to me that Astro likes that new girl." Zoran presumed.

"No, no he's probably just being nice to her because she's new."

"I don't know it seems like infatuation to me."

Cora recoiled a bit. "Yeah well never mind that, let's get you to class." She grabbed Zoran's hand and started to walk her to class. She frowned, thinking about Zoran's assumption.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took longer than expected, but I did try to make this chapter a bit longer than the others just for you guys. Again thank you to all who have been reviewing it means tons! This story is just coming together so well, I already have the story line set up all the way to the end! All of these twists that I'm adding, it's going to be pure **_**epic-ness**_** as Zane had said. If anyone wants a little sneak peek for what is to come feel free to PM me, although I don't think anyone wants a spoiler alert :)**** Peace Out! ~AstroGirl101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Well what do we have here?**

* * *

Some may say that love is in the air, others may say Oxygen, Nitrogen and Carbon Dioxide are in the air, but if you were a teenage super powered robot hero, you'd think love would be the last thing on your mind…EH wrong.

The school day went on with regular classes. The bell rang once again and everyone began to head off to lunch. Cora proceeded to her locker with Zoran to drop off a few USBs and to pick up new ones for classes later on.

Zoran as usual, began to inquire the lesson she just learned. "I still don't get it! Why was Metro City lifted into the air? Why did the founders of Metro City choose to build a city around such a huge mountain which I believe is a volcano? Why must there be a president if Metro City is so small? And another thing-"

"Zoran!"

Zoran shrunk down and looked at Cora with wide eyes. "Don't worry this doesn't relate to history. Why have you been so quiet ever since Mr. Mustache's class ended?" She asked.

"It's Mr. _Mustachio _Zoran…and I don't know, I guess I just don't have anything to say."

Zoran wasn't buying it. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh I think you have tons to say."

"Oh so this cute silly robot is suspecting something of me huh?" Cora started to tickle Zoran.

Zoran giggled with high pitch laughter.

Cora began to stop as Emily walked by with her hands in fists and a spoiled grumpy look on her face.

Cora raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey Emily," Emily stopped right in front of them "You seem unusually grumpy today?"

Emily sighed. "Ugh, I really don't like talking to scavengers, but I guess I'm desperate."

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice here." Cora said as she placed her hands on Zoran's shoulders.

Emily looked down to Zoran. She studied her. "Hmm, I guess you look pretty uh…_decent _for a robot girl?"

Zoran just stared at her.

"Uh Emily, weren't you about to say something?" Cora asked.

"Oh yeah…TELL ME WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS ANNALEAH AND WHY IS SHE STEALING MY ASTRO HUH?!"

Zoran jumped at Emily's sudden anger.

"Geez tone it down a notch will ya? And she's just the new girl here. Astro is just being nice to her-"

"Well I don't care if he's being nice, rude or even Satan to that girl! Why don't you put your so called agile skills into action and keep her away from my A-man humph!" Emily crossed her arms rudely and walked down the hall.

Zoran blinked. "I didn't know humans could act so, _abnormal?_"

Cora shook her head with a smirk. "No she's not really human, most people know her as the '_female dog_' here at Metro City High." Cora explained.

They started walking to the cafeteria. "A female dog?" Zoran repeated.

"Well there's really another word for what she is, but let's keep this conversation G rated shall we?"

Zoran chuckled lightly. "Thank goodness I start attending the middle school on Monday, you teenagers act so weird."

"You haven't seen the half of it." Cora said.

* * *

Cora and Zoran walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to all their friends.

Cora couldn't help but give a curious look towards Jeremy, as he was rubbing fiercely on his camera. "Uh, everything ok Jeremy?" She asked.

"No everything is not OK, why don't you question Liberty on what might have happened?!"

Liberty sighed. "So I may have accidently spilled my water bottle on his camera last period big deal."

"ACCIDENTLY YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Jeremy got really close to her face.

Liberty looked at him. "Don't try and get on my bad side Jeremy, next time I say 'get that camera out my face' get it out my face!"

Jeremy slouched back down wiping his camera again. "Not my fault I thought you looked pretty." He mumbled.

Liberty blushed. "Wait what?"

"Can I see your camera Jeremy I bet I can fix it?" Zoran asked holding out her hands.

"Sure I guess."

Zoran took the camera and held it really close to her eyes. She closed one eye, and a red dot began to form from inside her pupil.

Everyone moved in closer to watch.

Suddenly a small red laser shot out from her eye and straight into the camera's battery and its memory card.

Jeremy panicked. "Stop you're going to fry my camera!"

Zoran ignored him on impulse and continued what she was doing. The red laser then turned blue and Cora started to feel a slight chill near her face. "Oh I see now." She said in amazement.

Zoran then blinked. "Ta-da! Try turning it on now."

Jeremy took his camera back. He turned his camera on. "Wow, thanks Zoran it works!"

"Cool what'd you do Zoran?" Zane asked.

"Nothing much, I just override the main battery and memory card to get rid of whatever was in it that didn't belong, and then I just cooled it down so that it wouldn't explode."

"Wow, it looks like I even have 10x more film and photo capacity on it now!" Jeremy said in awe.

"Nice Zoran!" Erica praised.

Zoran smiled.

"So what else can you do?" Liberty asked.

"Other than flying, that's all I remember what I can do really."

Jeremy started to film Zoran. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the cutest little wonder girl!"

Zoran started to laugh and said 'HI' to the camera. She made funny faces at it too.

As Zoran and Jeremy were fooling around, Cora started to notice that Astro was not present.

"Hey where's Astro?" She asked.

"Oh he's eating lunch outside with some new girl I think." Erica said.

"Ugh, why?" Cora asked with a sort of disgusted look on her face.

"Eh beats me." Liberty said.

They all leaned back from their seats and looked towards the lunchroom window, to try and get a view of Astro and Annie.

Jeremy was busy filming Zoran as she twirled around giggling. She loved the attention. "We have a new star here!" He said.

Zoran spun all around.

* * *

Astro and Annie were sitting under a nearby tree in the school yard. They talked and talked and talked and- geez, would they ever stop?

"Okay, okay, say something in Spanish now." She said looking to Astro a bit romantically.

"Alright um… su pelo es tan bonita como un amanecer."

Annie giggled. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Your hair is as pretty as a sunrise."

"Aw, you flirt."

Astro blushed.

"I can't believe that you can speak in a bunch of different languages."

"Yeah well, when you're a superhero I guess you have to."

"That's true."

"Uh-huh, well we better hurry and complete this project."

"Yeah but, one more thing, who were those girls sitting across from us in Mr. M's class?"

"Uh well the short one is my little sister."

"I was curious as to why she looked a lot like you." Annie said.

"I know, it's hard to explain but she was based off of my appearance, just in girl form. She's actually a robot too and-"

"And what about that taller one?"

"Uh, oh that's Cora. She's a really good friend of mine."

"Oh." Annie rolled her eyes to the side. "Do you like her?"

"What?"

"She's just a friend to you or more?"

"No, no she's just a really good friend that's all." Astro said.

"Oh, ok then."

Silence took place for a brief moment.

"Well let's finish this project shall we!" Annie spoke.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's get to it then."

* * *

Dr. Elefun was waving goodbye to all of the science students of the Ministry. He had just finished giving a lecture on modern based materials that the Ministry of Science would be using for building more robots.

Dr. Tenma walked into the lecture room. "I thought I wouldn't catch you Elefun, just heard you finished another lecture." He said.

"Ah Tenma, no I won't be leaving for another while. I thought I'd get a head start in pre-pairing for my next one."

"Of course you always go above and beyond what it is you're required to do." Dr. Tenma said.

"Nothing is ever done Tenma. There is always something more you can do."

Tenma smiled. "Oh I came to just remind you about tomorrow night. You're still very much welcomed to come by for dinner."

"Oh of course how could I forget?" Dr. Elefun said, "So how are things between you and Astro, better I hope?"

Dr. Tenma shook his head. "Not the best, Elefun. Why is it I always seem to do wrong to that poor boy?"

"Tenma, don't be so hard on yourself. All parents make mistakes." Dr. Elefun reassured.

"That may be so Elefun but I'm sure there must be a limit." Tenma replied.

"Nonsense Tenma, there is really no guide book. All you can do really is show Astro how sorry you are, and continue to give him unconditional love."

"I suppose."

Elefun nodded and suddenly an idea struck him. "Here's a thought, why don't you also invite Dr. Hanna for dinner tomorrow? She hasn't seen Astro in much long time, and I'm most certain she would want to meet darling Zoran as well as do I."

Dr. Tenma placed a hand on his chin. "You don't think that it seems too soon?" he asked, "And I'm not even sure how Astro would react to the matter."

"Well come on now Tenma you can't keep her away from your children too long now, especially if you have strong feelings for her."

"I just want what is best for my family, and it is growing." Tenma said.

"Indeed it is, and I'm sure Astro would love to her see her again. Just let Astro and Zoran know of this before tomorrow, not to just spring it on them."

"Then it's settled." Dr. Tenma smiled.

"I must say I am very much excited to see them."

"You'd be surprised at how much Astro is growing, he's almost grown another inch!"

"That is incredible Tenma." Elefun said in awe.

"And I must warn you, don't be fooled by Zoran's cute charm she's quite a handful."

"Oh I've been around a while; I think I'll be able to manage." Dr. Elefun chuckled.

"I'll go talk to Dr. Hanna right now and leave you to your work. Thank you Elefun."

"Bye Tenma." Dr. Elefun said as he got back to work.

* * *

The bell for dismissal had rung and all the students began to make their way out the building.

Cora had just returned from picking up Sludge and Widget.

"Arrgh I hate this! I literally have homework assignments from every class today!" Erica whined.

"At least tomorrow is Friday." Liberty mentioned.

"That's right, which means there's only two more days until the Monster Truck Rally oh-yeah!"

"Zane, enough with the Monster Trucks." Cora said.

The group turned their heads towards the sound of giggling. Astro and Annie walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" Astro said.

"Well look who finally decided to show their face." Liberty said.

"Huh?"

"Dude, we like barely saw you all day aside from class, and even then you were distant!" Zane spoke.

"Sorry guys, I was just making Annie feel more-"

"Annie? Who's Annie?" Erica said.

"I'm Annie." Annie spoke up.

They all looked at her.

"Oh sorry, eh-hem guys this is Annaleah, a.k.a. Annie, she's new."

They all introduced themselves.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

Zane got really close to Annie. "Well hello there, my name is Zane and might I say-"

"Get your tongue off the floor Zane." Liberty said annoyed.

Cora looked towards Annie. "Hi, I haven't exactly introduced myself, I'm-"

"Yeah, I know who you are." Annie replied slightly rudely.

She walked pasted Cora with Astro. "Oh, well ok then," Cora narrowed her eyes at her, "nice attitude."

Zoran stepped right in front of them. "Thanks for ditching me Bro."

"Uh sorry Zoran," Astro turned towards Cora. "Thanks for watching her today." He said.

Cora made a 'humph' sound. "Well somebody had to." She muttered.

Astro creased his eyebrows at her. He was about to speak again when a car horn cut him off.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Orrin was standing by the car door waving.

"Wow I didn't know you had your own driver too!" Annie said in shock.

"Yeah, that's Orrin, I'd be happy to drop you home if-if you want." Astro said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really, oh you are just the sweetest! Let's go!" she grabbed Astro and ran with him to the car, Zoran trying to keep up with them.

"Whoa uh bye guys see you tomorrow!" Astro shouted.

Zane and the others gave small waves. They watched as they drove off.

They all looked at each other. "Did we just get _dumped?_" Zane asked while scratching his head.

"It sure does seem that way." Liberty said.

* * *

During the drive home, Annie was enjoying the luxury. "Wow, I've never had my own driver before."

"It's nice I guess, but we don't really consider Orrin as just a driver, he really is part of the family." Astro said.

"Eh that's nice." Annie said.

Orrin spoke up. "So where to Miss Annie?"

"Wow Miss Annie! Uh up Styversant Avenue please, the second to last apartment complex." She said.

"Ah well then here we are!" Orrin pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Thank you." Annie said.

"I'll walk you to the front door." Astro said.

Orrin got out and wheeled over to their side of the door and opened it.

Astro and Annie walked to the door. She turned to him. "Thanks for making my first day great Astro." She said tenderly with her hands behind her back.

"No problem, it's my duty to assist when needed." He said.

"And I must say your friends, are quite interesting."

"Yeah you learn to love them-" Astro froze as Annie got really close to his face. She gently gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Astro immediately blushed.

Annie smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Astro Boy." She waved to him and entered the apartment building leaving Astro astonished.

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow." He walked back to the car and got in, a big smile on his face.

Astro turned to his sister who was already staring at him with narrow eyes while shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

She continued shaking her head.

"What?!"

Zoran sighed. "Yup, I SO do not understand you teenagers."

Astro jokingly rolled his eyes.

* * *

That night, Astro was in anything but a bad mood. He was constantly humming happily to himself, to which Zoran found quite annoying. She was happy that her brother no longer seemed upset, but she found this humming to be a little irritating. She didn't tell him though.

"You seem to be in a very good mood this evening?" Zoran said with an eyebrow raised.

"If that's what you think." Astro replied as he continued humming.

A news broadcast came on which catch Astro's attention for a brief moment.

"_How many mysterious sightings have been reported this week now Steven?"_

"_This makes 12 Cara, honestly is everybody going crazy?"_

"_I know! Two moons, strange ominous sounds?"_

"_And don't forget the strange bite marks in machinery and prints in the ground."_

"_Whoever these pranksters are sure are doing a darn good job in scaring citizens wouldn't you think so?"_

"_Yes but it's odd I haven't seen a single thing Cara, and for such a small city."_

"_Well I'll tell you one thing the police and deputies are looking into this."_

"_Let's hope they find those crazy kids."_

"_Hope so, coming up the latest on the sports."_

Astro looked down in thought. He then shrugged and continued humming.

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Tenma came in, holding a few shopping bags.

"Daddy!" Zoran jumped from the couch and ran to give Dr. Tenma a big hug.

"Hi honey," he looked to the distance, "hello son."

"Hey dad, how was your day?" Astro asked in a happy tone.

Dr. Tenma raised a brow. "Uh, fine thank you."

Astro walked over to him and gave him a small hug, then proceeded to looking into the bags. "What's all this?" he asked.

Dr. Tenma looked at him confused. "Oh uh I bought you both a new outfit for tomorrow, remember I said Dr. Elefun would be coming over for dinner?"

"Yes finally I have an outfit that I can call mine! Can I wear it to school tomorrow dad please! Please! Please! Pretty please! I've been wearing boy clothes all week long!?" Zoran begged.

"Yes you can Zoran, as long as you don't get them dirty ok?"

"Yay!"

"And also, Dr. Hanna will be coming over too."

Astro looked to him.

Zoran looked towards both of them. "Who's she?"

"Well, she's actually a good friend of mine that I've been seeing, and I think it would be nice to invite her over too to come and see you both."

"Okeydokey then!"

"Sure why not." Astro said with composure. "Goodnight!" He took his bag of clothes and walked to his room. He began to hum again.

Dr. Tenma was surprised at how Astro reacted. Actually he was relieved!

Tenma looked down to his daughter. "What's going on with your brother?"

Zoran shrugged and giggled a bit. "I don't even know anymore."

* * *

As Night grew darker, citizens of Metro City were beginning to head off to sleep. But one man, one fugitive, lurking around the surface, was anything but ready to _sleep_. Stone.

Hours had passed and Stone was getting frustrated. He got out of prison yeah, but now what. _I will get my bloody revenge._ He thought angrily to himself. _I'm so close now, nothing will stop me, and nothing will get in my way._ Stone walked and walked around the surface. He saw lights from buildings up ahead which looked to be like Metro City. _Finally!_

Stone began to run darkness surrounded him, until-

**BOOONNNGG!**

"Oomph!" Stone collapsed on the ground after running right into what seemed to be a tall, _building?_

"No, I can't be that close to the city already?" He spoke aloud to himself.

Stone shakily stood up, clutching his head and took out a cigarette lighter from his back pocket. He shined it in front of him.

He saw what looked to be not a building but a very large _foot?_ No a-a _body?_

He shined the light all the way up above his head, as far as he could reach. It was so dark out no wonder he couldn't see.

Stone's eyes widened at…the sleeping robot giant.

"Well what do we have here?" He said out loud with a grin forming upon his face.

* * *

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Staggered Moments**

* * *

"Daddy look, aren't I pretty?!" Zoran asked as she twirled around in her new ensemble.

"You do Zoran, I must say blue really does suit you quite nicely." Tenma spoke.

Zoran spun around the entire living room once again admiring the outfit Tenma had bought her the night before. It was a beautiful blue dress with a small blue gem that met in between the white collar. She also had on new pink shoes with white tights that came up to her thighs and little blue bow in her hair.

Tenma couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the small robot in her new little dress. He couldn't help but get a little soft. _My little princes, _He thought to himself.

Astro walked into the room wearing his new outfit as well; a black T-shirt with a white stripe going down the side and dark grey jeans. The colors suited him nicely.

"Brother, you look good!" Zoran shouted as she pointed to Astro.

Astro chuckled. "Right back at cha Zoran."

"You both look great. Now please, DO NOTget these clothes dirty. I want you both to look nice for tonight ok?" Tenma said.

Zoran giggled. "You mean you want us to look nice for your _girly-friend_." She mocked.

Tenma awkwardly looked to the side.

Astro pepped up. "Don't worry Dad, I'll make sure Zoran and I eat messy foods, start a food fight in school and jump in every mud puddle we see."

Tenma's eyes widened.

Astro and Zoran laughed. "Just kidding!"

Tenma sighed in relief. "Yes well you do your best to AVOID those things, have a good day at school!"

Orrin wheeled over to the door leading them out. "Bye Dad!"

And they were off to school.

* * *

"Have a good day Master Toby- uh Astro, Astro and Zoran have a good day!" Orrin yelled as he drove off.

Astro just shook his head and laughed. He looked over to his sister who was beaming down at her outfit with wide eyes and a smile.

"You sure do love your new look huh?"

"Absolutely, won't have to wear those baggy boy clothes anymore, yuck!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that those clothes are very stylish for a boy!" Astro defended.

"Humph, maybe on your planet it seems that way." Zoran said as she looked up and down at her brother.

Astro creased his brows and grabbed his sister as he began to tickle her.

The school gates opened and after a few laughs they both walked through the gates and as students waited for the 1st period bell to ring, Astro and Zoran were bombarded by students.

"Zoran you look so cute!"

"Love the colors!"

Girls giggled. "Nice shirt Astro!"

Astro cocked his head. "Really, it's the same as the other just different colors?"

In the distance, Zane and Cora were walking from the middle school building towards the group of high school students.

"Gee, wonder what it is this time." Cora said while shaking her head.

"Hmm, I say it's another new kid." Zane assumed.

Astro broke away from the crowd of kids, holding Zoran's hand.

"Hey, I loved that attention!" Zoran whined.

"Trust me you'll get sick of it real soon." Astro informed.

"Hey guys!" Zane shouted.

"Hey what's up-"

"Cora, Zane isn't this outfit pretty?! Don't I like cute?! Where's Jeremy with his camera?! He should be filming me!" Zoran cried.

"Nice new look! You guys going somewhere?" Zane asked.

"No, my dad invited Dr. Elefun and his new girlfriend over for dinner tonight."

"Aw how sweet!" Cora remarked.

"And you're wearing it now because?" Zane questioned.

"Zoran begged my dad, plus it's nice to look, good."

"And since when do you care about whether or not you look good?" Zane scoffed.

Astro pursed his lips, blushing a bit. "No reason."

Cora couldn't help but ponder as to why Astro would really care. _The boy comes back to class wearing a torn up shirt with holes in his jeans after a battle with some deranged maniac without a care in the world…why would he care about his looks now? _ Cora thought.

"Ahoy Mates!" Liberty shouted, running up to the group with Jeremy and Erica.

"Uh…Ahoy?" Zoran repeated.

"It's what pirates say to their crew. I'm putting a play together for drama class." Liberty said with pride.

"Really now, about what?" Zane asked.

"Don't ask." Jeremy said with an eye roll.

"I'm glad you asked Zane my boy, it's about pirate's journey!" Liberty jumped up on a rock and took off her small scarf and made it into an eye patch. "Long ago out at sea, a gang of pirates traveled matey! The quest for gold was impeccable, but not so for a pirate not so bold and theoretical." (I imagine her saying this in a pirate accent, hehe)

"I do give her props for big vocabulary." Jeremy whispered.

"Gold is his treasure, too infrequent and divine, but is love and true character what he is to find? You must watch to find out!" She took a bow and jumped down from the rock.

"So instead of finding treasure he finds love and comes to terms with himself that he isn't exactly meant to be a pirate?" Astro rephrases.

"Well yeah if you put it that way."

"Well, that sounds-"

"TOTALLY AMAZING, I WANNA BE IN IT, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!-"

"Whoa chill out Zoran! With that kind of enthusiasm I'd love for you to be in it, but unfortunately it's for my drama class, which means no middle school students…sorry." Liberty apologized.

Zoran slumped. "Aw man, just my luck."

"Aw cheer up Zoran. Hey how about this, play rehearsal and auditions aren't until afterschool starting next week, and there are no rules against who can and cannot help out with the sets, you can be my personal set designer?" Liberty suggested.

Zoran's eyes lit up. "Ok!"

**RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**

"That's the bell." Erica said.

The group started to walk to the main entrance. Cora couldn't help but notice Astro looking around, as if looking for someone.

"Looking for something?" She asked.

"Well not really, uh, you didn't happen to see Annie yet, have you?" he asked awkwardly.

Cora froze for a moment. "Uh, no…why?"

"Just, curious." Astro walked up a bit, leaving Cora behind him.

Cora stood still, other students passing by her in a hurry. _Why does he care where she is?_ She thought.

Cora shook her head and frowned a bit as she continued to walk to Mr. Mustachio's class.

* * *

"And that students, is the proper formula to use to solve a 4th dimensional calculus problem such as this one…any questions?"

They entire class made no response, only blank faces. Astro was too busy sketching a familiar face on his notebook. It was Annaleah and he was drawing her quite well.

Mr. Mustachio scanned the room once more for raised hands, only to find none. "Alright then, now let's-"

The door swung open and it was Annaleah seeming quite out of breathe. She gave a small weary wave.

"Ah Annaleah, so nice of you to join us." Mr. Mustachio glanced at the clock then back to her raising a brow.

"Sorry sir." She said as she rushed over to her seat.

Astro's eyes widened and a smile bled across his face.

Cora watched the whole thing.

"Uh he-hey Annie, I kind of thought you weren't going to show up today." Astro said nervously.

Annie sighed. "No I was going come; my brother thought it would be funny to turn off my alarm clock this morning."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, older…luckily he's going off to college soon." She took out a small brush and mirror from her bag. "Uh, my hair is a mess."

"Well I think it looks just fine."

Annie gave him a smile.

Cora didn't realize that she was gripping her pencil tightly in jealousy, until it snapped in half.

"Aw man, that was my last pencil." She said.

Sid, the class nerd, leaned over to Cora with dopey eyes and slowly placed a pencil on her desk. "You can borrow my pencil Cora." He whispered.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Sid." Cora awkwardly moved to the other side of her seat as Sid wouldn't stop staring at her.

* * *

As classes ended and the day went on, it was finally the end of last period.

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

Students flooded out the school cheering in relief as it was finally the weekend.

Erica was skipping down the school steps. "_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday everybody's looking forward to the weekend!-"_

"No…just-just no." Zane said as he shook his head and held the bridge of his nose.

"What, I can't help it! That song is quite catchy." She explained.

Liberty sighed. "Not to mention _annoying_." she said.

* * *

Cora walked to the front of the middle school entrance to pick up Sludge and Widget, only for her curiosity to take over as she heard faint giggles and looked behind her.

It was Annie and Astro walking towards her direction.

Cora quickly ran down the steps from the entrance, hoping they didn't see her and hiding behind a bush.

As they drew closer, she was able to hear them clearly.

"So do you really have small rockets in your boots?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, at first I didn't know how to exactly control them, but I kind of got the hang of them now." Astro said.

"Well no surprise there Astro Boy. Do you think you can show me? Maybe take me on a small flight?"

Cora looked helplessly through some leaves in the bush, until a small tap on her shoulder startled her.

It was Sludge. "Hey Cora, what are you doing here behind a-"

"Shhh! It's called hiding." She whispered.

Sludge crouched down beside her joining in. "Ooo, are we spying on someone? Who're we spying on-"

"Shhh, Geez!" She whispered a tad louder.

They both listened in.

"Sooo how 'bout it huh?" Annie said as she rocked back and forth.

Astro rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know I kind of have to be home early."

Sludge peeked through the bush. "Hey it's Astro." He whispered.

"Yeah," Cora jerked back a bit and looked left and right. "Hey Sludge, where's your sister?"

"She forgot her pencil case in Art class so she ran back to go get it, now shush we're spying."

Widget slowly walked out the school while placing her pencil case in her bag. She noticed Cora and Sludge hiding behind he bush beside the school and joined them.

"Hey!"

They both shushed her. "Shhh!"

Widget frowned. "What?" She looked over the bush and once her gaze met Astro, the term quiet didn't apply to her. "Hey Astro!" She yelled.

Both Astro and Annie looked towards her direction. They noticed Cora face palming herself and Sludge shaking his head.

"Uh, hey?" Astro said.

Cora stood up straight and straightened her clothes. "Don't mind me, just picking up the twins. Not like I was spying on you or anything." Cora said fretfully. She noticed Sludge giving her an unsatisfying look.

"Of course you weren't." Annie said somewhat rudely.

"Actually I'm glad you're here Cora. Do you think you can make sure Zoran gets home today too please? Orrin can't pick us up because he's busy with dinner and cleaning the house for dad's guests."

"And you can't take her because?" Cora asked.

"Oh well, you see Annie wants me to take her flying for a bit."

Cora took a pause for a moment and collected her thoughts. "Oh…well, ok then, I guess I could do that."

"You don't mind?"

"No, no of course not, it's just we barely talked today and since it is Friday I thought we were all, gonna hang out or something."

Astro could sense the tension was rising. "So you do mind?"

"Forget it. It's fine don't worry about it." Cora said with a half-smile.

Astro smiled. "Thanks Cora, I owe you one." Astro turned to Annie and picked her up bridal style. "You ready?"

"Yup!"

And with that Astro started up his rocket boots and they were off.

Cora pursed her lips as she watched them.

"That's gotta hurt huh?" Sludge asked.

Cora looked to him. What? Of course not." She started to walk back to the others.

Sludge and Widget both looked to each other and shrugged.

"Come on let's go!" Cora said from a distance.

* * *

"THIS IS AMZAING!" Annie said as Astro made them dive into another cloud.

They flew across the city, flying through clouds and waving down to people.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself!" Astro slowed down a bit and started to hover in the sky, holding Annie carefully. "Most people get kind of scared when I try to take them flying." He said.

"Oh really like who?"

"Well, Cora for instance…she didn't exactly like it _that _much."

"Well at least I'm not so difficult to please, guess she's not as tough as she claims to be."

"No, it's not that, you see it's just-"

Annie placed a finger on Astro lips. "Shhh, come on, let's fly some more."

Astro blushed. "Ok, wanna check out Mt. Sophia?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!" Astro boosted his rocket flames and gradually gain more speed, passing by a cumulonimbus cloud in the afternoon sky.

* * *

"So Sid gave you a pencil?" Liberty asked Cora while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong the kid's nice it's just-"

"He's a stuck up nerd?"

Cora nodded.

Cora, Zane, Liberty and Jeremy, along with the twins and Zoran were walking back home. Erica had gone the other direction to catch the Metro City Skyline Train.

Cora and Liberty were walking slightly behind Zane and Jeremy. "He is polite though." Cora added.

"Yeah, and a total freak; he practically followed me all the way home last school year!" Liberty shuddered. "Nerds."

Cora raised an eyebrow. "So you don't like nerds?" She pointed towards Jeremy.

Liberty blushed. "That's different Cora, Jeremy is a good looking nerd, and if you just met him you wouldn't really think he was one."

Jeremy looked back after hearing his name. "I'm a what?"

Cora and Liberty went wide eyed. Liberty stumbled on what to say. "Uh…nothing you're a- oh look my bus is here!"

The bus stopped, letting passengers off.

"Gotta go guys, see you tomorrow for the truck rally uh thing Zane, bye!" She quickly ran onto the bus, Jeremy following.

"This is my bus to you know?!" He shouted catching up to her.

The door of the bus closed and drove off.

Zane snickered. "Looks like they'll have a nice ride together." He said.

"He-he, yeah."

They all turned the corner to Astro and Zoran's apartment building.

* * *

**DING! ***_**TOP LEVEL* **_A female announcer said.

They all stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway.

Zoran yawned.

Cora looked to her. "You tired?"

"A little bit." Zoran replied.

"Well at least it's the weekend now; you can sleep as much as you want."

Zoran smiled, but her smile grew into a frown very quickly. She looked down, and stopped moving.

Cora frowned. "Something wrong Zoran?" She asked worryingly.

She didn't respond.

* * *

Out past the outskirts of the city, was Stone working fiercely to try to get the Giant robot to wake up.

He was inside its head, trying to figure out the controls.

"What do all these bloody markings mean?! Are they words?!" he yelled angrily to himself. "Wake up you impudent piece of crap!" He kicked the center of its head forcefully.

He scanned around him looking for a switch of some sort. His gaze fell upon a faint glowing green wire.

"Well now?"

Stone grazed the wire with a small knife from his pocket. Small glitches began to flicker around the robot's head. Stone snickered.

* * *

Zoran's pupils dilated quite largely, making her eyes seem black instead of hazel.

Zane and Cora looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"Let's see if her dad is home." Zane suggested.

The teens ran to the door along with the twins and ran the bell multiple times.

Surprisingly, Dr. Tenma opened the door.

"Cora? Zane, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hi sir, uh your daughter is-"

"Hi daddy!"

Cora and Zane looked down at the small robot that ran past them, hugging her father.

They both looked to her in confusion. Her eyes seemed normal now.

"Hi honey. So, what was the problem?" Tenma asked.

"Bu-but she wasn't moving a second ago! She didn't respond-"

"And her eyes looked like black holes!"

Tenma looked down to Zoran, petting her head. "Well she seems fine now. I'll keep an eye out for any strange behavior. And where is Astro?"

"Uh he's taking care of something, he should be back soon." Cora said rather quickly.

"Oh, well thank you for getting Zoran home. I'll have a talk with Astro once he gets home."

"Uh you're welcome Sir." Zane said.

"Bye Zoran!" Widget said.

Zoran waved to them, and the door closed.

* * *

On top of Mt. Sophia was Astro and Annie sitting, gazing out at the City and horizon.

"It's so surreal isn't it?" Astro asked.

"Yeah." Annie replied.

Astro looked to the left of him and saw a small white flower. He picked it.

He placed the flower in her hair shyly. "There…now you look even prettier." He said.

Annie tried to look up to see the flower. "I'll take your word for it." She said.

Astro smiled.

"You know, I never actually spent this much alone time with a guy." Annie said.

"Really?"

"Most don't really like me all that much."

"Why?!"

"Eh, beats me." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well then they're just injudicious."

Annie looked to him. "Huh?"

"Stupid?"

"Oh. Yeah that's what I say." A moment of silence grew, and Annie leaned over to Astro, giving him yet another kiss on the cheek.

Astro turned light red and froze.

"You know I should actually be getting home now, but it's been fun."

Astro shook his head. "Huh? Oh uh yeah it was." He paused for a moment before leaning in towards her as if, oh my gosh, trying to kiss her?!

Annie stood up quickly, dusting her clothes off. "Well then let's go!"

Astro stood up uneasily. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah."

He picked her up bridal style and started up his rocket boots, and they were off.

* * *

Zane and Cora finally reached Hamegg's place. "Hey kiddos, was wondering where you all were!" Hamegg said.

"Hi Hamegg!" They all said simultaneously.

Trashcan ran up to them jumping around. "Bark, Bark, Bark!" he yelped.

"Hey Trashcan!" The twins ran off with him and went to play for a bit.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" Hamegg reminded.

"Uh-huh!" The twins responded.

Cora smiled for a bit, then slightly frowned walking outside. Zane followed her.

Cora sat on a tire swing, the one Hamegg had just recently put out for the orphans.

She sighed. "Hey Zane, can I ask you something, on a serious note?"

"Sure Cora, about what?"

"Well, it's about Astro. Have you noticed him seeming a bit different lately?"

Zane looked left and right. "Different how?"

"I mean by the way he is towards me."

Zane raised a brow. "Oh, so you mean why he isn't treating you like a queen or isn't at your every call, '_oh my sweet Miss Cora your chariot awaits you._'" He sneered.

Cora gave him a scowl. "Oh forget it, you're so immature." She got up and turned her back to him.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Come on I was just kidding Cora." Zane walked over to her. "I don't know, maybe he's just tired; it has been a long week, especially for someone who just got a new alien robot sister, fought a giant robot, found out that their dad has had a secret love interest, it all seems pretty stressful if you ask me."

Cora looked down. "It just seems like he's been giving me the cold shoulder."

"You might not want to, but why don't you ask Hamegg for advice."

Cora slowly turned her head to him with narrow eyes. "Really…ask _Hamegg_ for advice?"

Zane shrugged. "Well if not Hamegg, then why don't you just go talk to Astro if it's really bothering you?"

Cora sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She became stern. "And what about Zoran, what was up with her back at the apartment?" She asked.

"You saw, she seemed fine afterwards, don't worry about it, it was probably just a glitch."

They both headed back inside. "I guess, maybe I'm just over thinking things."

"That's Cora, the over thinker." Zane said as he closed the door.

* * *

Stone wandered back outside of the robot, coughing a little. He stopped for a moment and slowly looked at the robot as he heard an ominous sound coming from the robot grow louder.

He smiled as the robot opened its eyes. "Finally!" Stone hailed.

* * *

**A/N: Me: Phew! Sorry about the long wait, I had a serious case of writer's block. **

**Audience: "Awwww"**

**Me: Yeah, it's just I know exactly how the story is going to go and how I want it to end, it's just putting all the pieces together in the right place is what's killing me. I really wanted to update on my birthday about two weeks ago, but due to writer's block that wasn't gonna happen. But alas, I have finished yet another chapter!**

**Audience: *Cheers and applause***

**Me: Thank you! Hope you all liked it and that it was long enough, tried to make up for the long wait.**

**~AstroGirl101**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I kind of have a legitimate excuse. You see I had to study for The Regents: Freaking hard state tests that would either pass or fail me is the way I view them, for my whole school year. So I hope you all can understand that I've had A LOT of studying to do. But now that my regents are over…I CAN UPDATE CHAPTERS SOONER! I hope. Okay now…on with the chap!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: What's going on?**

As night grew closer Dr. Tenma worked furiously with Orrin to make sure the apartment was in its best way presentable for the arrival of Dr. Elefun and, _you know who._

"Orrin tie back the drapes a bit, it's beautiful out! Don't forget to clear the table of Zoran's homework! No wait I'll do it you go check to make sure the dinner isn't burning and-"

"Sir!" Orrin yelled as he wheeled over to Dr. Tenma and clenched the anxious man's shoulders.

Dr. Tenma blinked. "I'm sorry Orrin; I just want everything to be perfect for tonight." He sighed.

Orrin nodded. "Oh I understand perfectly Dr. Tenma, but please do not worry, I'm sure everything will go smoothly." Orrin reassured.

Tenma nodded. "Yes I suppose you're right, Orrin." Tenma's gaze fell upon the little robot girl that waltzed into the room humming to herself.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?" She said.

"Hello Zoran, uh fine," Dr. Tenma froze and became stern, "where on earth is your brother?" He asked sternly.

Zoran stopped dancing. She placed her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth. "Well, I know that he hasn't left earth. But I don't know where he is in particular." She said.

Tenma sighed in slight irritation. "For all the nights for that boy to be late he chooses tonight? When we have guests coming by?" Dr. Tenma crossed his arms.

Tenma started to walk to the front door, to see if Astro was walking down the hall, only to have Zoran leap right in front of his tracks.

"Yes Zoran?"

"Can I bake a dessert for after dinner please, please?!" Zoran begged.

Tenma smiled. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"A cake would be nice!" Zoran suggested as she batted her eyelashes.

"Well alright Zoran, Orrin can you-"

"No! I want to make it all by myself!" Zoran pouted.

"Wouldn't you want some help, dear? What I mean is do you even know how to make a cake?" Tenma asked.

Zoran rolled her eyes. "It shouldn't be that hard, Dad, besides I could just use the cookbook."

"Well, alright then I'll leave you to that," He walked passed Zoran, "now where is your-"

**DOOR OPENS**

A happy looking Astro walks through the front door, and watches it close from behind him. As he turned back around he bumped into an irate looking Dr. Tenma. "Dad!" he said shakily.

"Where have you been young man, we have guests coming by remember?!"

Astro could tell that his father was by no means in the mood to kid around, his stern voice said it all, and frightened the young robot a bit.

"I want, an answer, **now**. " Tenma requested.

"I was just dropping a friend of mine home Dad, that's all."

Tenma narrowed his eyes. "What friend? Cora and Zane were already on their way home after they dropped off Zoran and speaking of which why were they taking her home instead of you?"

"I sort of asked Cora if she wouldn't mind dropping Zoran home for me." Astro said softly.

"No not sort of you **did**. Astro, Zoran is your little sister, not Cora's! YOU are Zoran's older brother and that means that YOU are the one who should be making sure she gets home safely when Orrin and or I are busy! Responsibility Astro and you still did not answer my first question what friend?"

Astro was hesitant to answer. He stayed quiet..

Tenma loosened up a bit. "Astro, what friend?" he asked in a softer tone.

Tenma sighed and looked over to his left, only to see a nosey Orrin and Zoran peeping out from the corner of the dining room. They both flinched and scurried back into the room.

Tenma raised his brow, and then looked back to his son. "Astro." He called.

Astro looked up to his father for a brief moment, and then looked back down. "She's just a new friend that I made."

Tenma creased his brows. "She?"

"Her name is Annaleah, well Annie for short. She wanted me to take her on a quick flight to see Mt. Sophia and then I took her home. I just wanted to impress her so-"

"Astro?"

"Huh?"

"I get it."

Astro looked to the side then back at his dad. "You do?"

"Yes." Dr. Tenma placed his hand on Astro's shoulder. "Say no more. Just, next time can you please take your sister home first? It really isn't polite to ask your friends to that for you on such short notice."

Astro blinked twice. "Uh, ok...sure."

Tenma patted his son on his head and walked pasted him. "I'll put a pin in this conversation, we'll get back to it another day; in the meantime get cleaned up please and help Orrin with finishing up dinner, and I'm going to freshen up as well." Tenma said.

Astro blinked a couple times before responding. "Ok, Dad."

Tenma smiled and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

The Tenmas were putting final touches around the apartment complex; Dr. Elefun, and later on Dr. Hanna, would be arriving soon.

Zoran was in the kitchen, grabbing bowls and spoons and tying an apron around her so to not get her outfit dirty.

Astro and Orrin walked out of the living room once they heard the doorbell ring.

**DING DONG!**

"Just a moment please!" Orrin called out.

Tenma peered out from his room nervously, still fixing his shirt. "She had just left work, that can't be her already? " Tenma questioned.

Orrin opened the door and let in Dr. Elefun. "Relax Dr. Tenma it is Dr. Elefun! Please come in, may I take your jacket?"

Dr. Elefun smiled. "Why thank you Orrin." He said politely.

Astro's eyes widened in excitement; he hadn't seen Dr. Elefun in quite a long time.

"Dr. Elefun!" Astro shouted. He ran up to the small man and gave him a big hug, almost lifting him off the floor.

"Well indeed it's great to see you dear boy! You're slightly taller since the last time I've laid eyes on you, and, much stronger." The Dr. choked out.

Astro realized that he was starting to suffocate the poor man and quickly released his grip. "Sorry." Astro said sweetly.

"It's alright Astro I can tell by that warm welcoming that you must have missed me quite a lot."

"I have." Astro said.

Elefun nodded and looked towards Tenma as he started walking to them. "Ah, Tenma." Elefun acknowledged.

"Hello Elefun. "

Astro cocked his head to the side while staring at his father. He was wearing a black collared button down shirt with dark grey stripes, and dark grey pants. Even with Toby's memories Astro couldn't seem to remember his father ever really wearing anything laid back; he was always wearing either a suit or lab coat.

Tenma looked at Astro and smirked. "Yes?"

Astro smiled. "Well, you don't look like you're trying to impress a certain someone at all. " He said sarcastically.

Dr. Elefun laughed.

"Nonsense Astro, we all have to look decent." Tenma explained.

"Is there a limit on how decent?" Astro teased.

Tenma playfully rolled his eyes.

"By the way where is this daughter of yours Tenma, I would much really like to meet her now." Elefun beamed.

"Ah yes she's in the kitchen! Astro why don't you go get her." Tenma advised.

Astro nodded and jogged to the kitchen, however Elefun was too excited to wait to see her so he followed Astro. Tenma was right behind them smiling.

* * *

Zoran was standing on top a chair, trying to reach for the cookbook on top a cupboard.

Astro, Tenma and Elefun entered the room; Zoran had her back to them.

Once Elefun laid eyes on her, he could no longer restrain his admiration. "Remarkable!" He shouted.

In shock, Zoran flinched and dropped the cookbook and it fell on her head. "Oomph!"

"Zoran you are you ok?" Astro asked.

Zoran was holding her head with both her hands. "Yeah sure why not," She scoffed. Zoran turned and faced Dr. Elefun who just couldn't stop smiling at her, "um, hello?"

"Incredible, and Astro, she looks pretty much like you too dear boy!"

"Maybe so, but I'm the better looking version of a humanoid." Zoran boasted.

"And she's quite charming too." Elefun added.

"Zoran, this is Dr. Elefun, a colleague of mine and a very good friend of the family as well." Tenma clarified.

Zoran walked closer to him. "Oh so you're that guy, well then hello Dr. Elephant it's very nice to meet you!"

Astro chuckled. "No Zoran, Dr. _Elefun _not Elephant."

"Oh, sorry about that." Zoran apologized.

"No worries dear it's alright, and might I add what good manners you have."

"Thank you."

"Well then now that you two have gotten aquatinted Elefun would you care for a drink?" Tenma asked.

"Ah yes thank you, I'll have a glass of water please."

Without hesitation Zoran bolted to the sink and filled a glass with cold water. She then dashed back over to them in a fraction of a second.

She held the glass of water to Elefun's face. "Here you go."

"Uh, why thank you Zoran."

"You're welcome!"

Dr. Tenma took a step forward with a smile. "I have yet to discover all of her abilities, she is quite an enigmatic."

"I see." Elefun said.

"Astro why don't we leave Zoran to her baking," Tenma and Dr. Elefun started to walk out of the kitchen, "Elefun I know you came by for dinner but before that I have schematic that I was hoping you'd perceive for just a moment?"

"Oh of course Tenma, let's take a look." Elefun replied.

Astro followed behind them, leaving Zoran by herself.

Zoran turned around and walked towards the counter. As she turned on the faucet to rinse out the bowls, she found herself gazing out the small glass window above the sink.

* * *

"So you're finally awake?!" Stone yelled as he gazed upon the giant robot that was staring straight out to the horizon.

It began to walk.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! Get back here, stop!"

The robot made no move to stop.

Getting frustrated, Stone pulled out an electric shocker from his boot, one that he had stolen from a guard when they weren't looking, and aimed it at the robot. "I SAID STOP!" He shouted.

Stone zapped the robots foot with full power.

The robot stopped, but not only did it stop, the electricity was spreading throughout the robot's entire metal body.

Stone froze. "Opps."

* * *

Zoran turned off the water and dried off all her baking tools. She walked over to the cookbook, but then…

**ZAP!**

"Ouch!" Zoran yelped.

She quickly held her head in pain. She groaned in agony.

* * *

The giant robot suddenly froze and remained motionless.

"Aw for Pete's sake." Stone said annoyed.

* * *

Zoran gasped for air still holding her head in pain, until suddenly, she felt no pain at all.

Zoran let go of her head and rubbed it softly as she raised an eyebrow. "Well that was weird?"

Zoran took a step forward and looked into a big silver spoon. She can see her reflection.

She rubbed her head again. _What's going on?_ She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is rather short, all that studying sort of gave me writer's block and I just had to end the chapter here (I was starting to babble), and I really wanted to update. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, and hopefully it'll be longer too.**


End file.
